Silent Screams
by mysterywriter94
Summary: Angel is adopted. She thinks she is put into the perfect family. How wrong she was about that. Three years later, she is still suffocating in endless abuse. What happens when someone familiar steps back into her life, intending to help? Will she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I was bored and upset about something, so I just started typing. Several hours later, this chapter just exploded into something completely new. I hope you guys like it. And if not, well go hate somewhere else!**

**This is my first Angel centered story. There are too many Max abuse stories, too many Fax stories. I think Angel deserves a moment in the spotlight, and not as someone trying to tick off Max or take over the flock, but instead as someone truly vulnerable and lost. Not exactly good, but not evil, so I consider it an improvement. What can I say? Dumping my sorry life on other characters is a way to make me feel better. But that doesn't mean I'm heartless...I don't write major character deaths unless I deem it necessary. So far, I haven't. Hopefully this story won't be an exception. If I had to write an Angel funeral, I swear, I'd probably cry. Not with Max's death. Over done. Same with Fang. Boring, been there and done that. This is ANGEL's moment!**

**Okay enough rambling from me. I'll be surprised if anyone bothered reading that...**

**Disclaimer: -Sniff- I still don't own Maximum Ride? Why? The injustice of the world! I swear I'll fix this problem!**

_I tried to kill the pain  
>But only brought more(so much more)<br>I lay dying  
>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal<em>

_I'm dying(dying)  
>Praying(praying)<br>Bleeding(bleeding)  
>And screaming<br>Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?<em>

- Tourniquet, Evanescence

_You will never be good enough!_

Cut!

_Why are you always such a disappointment?_

Cut!

_Get out of my sight!_

Cut! Do it now! The urge is there!

_Go die!_

Slice.

_You are the bane of my existence._

Blood, dripping down.

_You do not deserve to live._

Slice. Again.

_Die..._

More red, trickling over paleness.

_You did it wrong! Start over and do it again!_

Salty tears mixed in with the warm gushing blood.

_Weak. Why are you always so weak?_

A choked sob escaped.

_Drama queen. Always complaining._

Need this to survive.

Finally. The voices were gone. Still sobbing. Still bleeding. But the voices were gone. The pain was gone, gone, gone. Numbness remained.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Some part of her wanted this to stop. But she knew it never would. Never, never never. Never escaping! Escape. That sounded nice. Escape was impossible. Escape was never there. Escape was for...the weak. She didn't want to be weak. She wanted to be strong, like Max. But that was before. So long before. Years must have passed.

At least, she thought so. It felt like it. Last time she was aware of time at all, was before the madness started. She was nine years old then, the day she finally got adopted. Loving family? On the surface. Max was sad, but knew it was time to let her baby go. So she was left to two perfectly normal people that wanted an unusual daughter. Well, they got it. But she wasn't what they wanted. So that night the abuse started. At first Angel didn't understand what was going on. But as time passed, she got the picture. She had done something wrong. She always did something wrong.

Now, three years later, the only friend she had was the sharp edge of a silver blade and streaming blood that looked almost...beautiful pouring over her pale skin. Pain was beautiful in its own sense. But she never was. Angel stared at her once glorious blonde curls, now hanging limp and dirty over her face.

She hadn't been good enough for a meal or shower tonight. The familiar pangs of hunger stabbed from within but she paid no attention. That was a lesser evil. She crawled into bed, or what she called her bed. It was nothing but a scratchy, old blanket and worn mattress on the floor in a dusty corner of the attic. In the winter, this was torture, but she was never good enough for a new blanket or real bed, so she did her best not to complain.

"Ariel! Get your twisted little butt down here!" She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. The true nightmare had begun.

"Yes, Eric," she said numbly, getting out of bed. She didn't remember falling asleep or the nighttiime world switching to this glaring reality. Not that it mattered. It never mattered to...them. Not to any of them.

"I told you to scrub this floor till I see my 'flection! Do I see it?"

"No, sir," Angel said dully. "I shall clean it again."

"Damn right you shall!" He spat on the floor in disgust and stomped off into the kitchen. Angel dropped to the floor. The required equipment was placed in front of her. She set to work at once, ignoring aching muscles and any other pains she was forced to hide. Nobody questioned the long sleeves. She needed them anyway to hide the wings she was never allowed to use. She scrubbed and scrubbed until a broken blue eyed girl miserably stared back from the woodwork below her.

Angel shakily got to her feet, fighting off a spinning sensation that caused her knees to buckle. It was time to get ready for school. She went into her...er...room, and slipped into a uniform that was thankfully good at hiding those forbidden wings. Not that she could use them. She had forgotten how to fly, in every sense of the word. Maybe, if her grades on today's report card were good enough, she could get something to eat or at least stretch her wings.

The high school loomed ahead. Angel was smart enough to go there, so that was what she did. She was twelve, and a freshman-soon-to-be-sophmore in high school. All everyone saw was a small girl too smart for her own good.

"Freak!" She was shoved into the lockers.

"You belong in that school over there!" They meant the middle school. Her tormenters continued to taunt and tease her with so many names she was used to hearing that they were just faded and numb, just like her insides. Punches rained down on her skin, nails clawed at her face. Finally, they got bored and left her there, crumpled on the sidewalk. Nobody came to help, because nobody cared about a twelve year old that went to high school who had wings. The bell rang, and Angel forced herself offf the ground and tried to look as normal as possible. Another day. She'd get through it, just like all the others. It didn't matter. None of it did. Just like own miserable self. She collapsed into her seat in english.

"Why are you so skinny?" Kiara hissed. "You anorexic or something?" Angel numbly shook her head. This sort of thing happened every single day.

"Alright class!" the teacher cut in sharply. Mrs. Wattica gazed at all of the classmates who were still whispering until they fell silent. She had a way with stares. Angel sometimes tried to glare like her, but always failed. Eric said she just looked even more ugly than before. _Ugly. Unpretty. Stupid. Not good enough._ Her fingers twitched under the desk, begging for that razor to wonderfully yet painfully cross her skin again until the drops of blood outnumbered the amount of tears about to course down her face.

But this urge had to be hidden, shied away, because no one would understand it. All they would see is someone who never amounted to anything in the world. English was over before she knew it. Next came algebra. Oh, the joys of staring at all those jumbled numbers and equations until they made sense to her. Angel took perfect notes, thanks to the mind reading ability she only used in absolute secret now. Only when it was necessary. The rest of the time, she just blocked off the voices, lost inside herself and the voices drowning out every sound that made sense.

"Angel," Mr. Vade called once class was over. She meekly approached him. She must have done something wrong...very wrong. His face looked quite stern.

"Your last test score perfectly matches someone else's. I want to know if you cheated."

"No! I would never do such a thing!" She cringed as he leaned closer to get a good look at her eyes, a telltale sign of whether someone was lying or not.

"I just wanted to make sure. I'll write you a pass to your next class." At home, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. The razor awaited her.

_You will never be good enough!_

_Ugly!_

_Unpretty!_

_Stupid!_

_Weak!_

_So weak!_

_Drama queen!_

_Complainer!_

Slice, slice, and slice again. Angel tasted rivers of salt. Never, ever...but just once more would do the trick. Her head suddenly snapped up. Glassy blue eyes gazed fiercely into the cracked mirror.

"I hate you," she whispered at the reflection. "I hate you!" Her hand came down and struck the mirror. Glass exploded onto the floor, making a tinkling sound as it landed onto the pristine cream tiles.

_Clean it up_

Still sniffling, she cleaned up her mess. In several minutes, all the bloody glass shards were in the trash can. She cleaned up the mess from the cuts, taking great care that Eric did not hear her. Although, he would not be home for hours, so what did it matter? Angel left the bathroom and went to go find at least something small to eat so she'd get rid of the worst hunger pains that had begun several days ago. She checked the cabinets. Empty. Empty. Empty. All of them, empty. She opened the fridge next. At last, she discovered a rare delicacy: an apple. Something very close to hope shone somewhere deep down inside her. She ate the apple and threw out the core, feeling a little less empty than before.

Now to start on her homework. Algebra, English, science, social studies. The basic courses. Lifetimes ago school wouldn't even have mattered to her. Now it was all she had. But, even then, there was no one she could converse to about this. Her eyes drifted to the report card that needed to be signed. Hopefully Eric wouldn't be too drunk when he came home today. Maybe he'll be remembering his dead wife a little less today. Yeah. And maybe she was a perfectly happy-go-lucky normal girl with no problems. The world had no happy endings. At long last she understood what Max meant by that.

"I'm home," Eric called, stalking into the dark hell that was her home. "I hope you behaved yourself in school today." Angel thought it a good idea to keep the cheating incident to herself. He would only misinterpret it.

"I got my report card," Angel said, holding out the folded up sheet of paper that she hadn't bothered to read yet. She was not allowed to do such things without permission. And she rarely ever got permission...that was even more rare than a decent meal. Eirc huffed a sigh; a mingle of acohol and cigarettes blowing into her face.

"Hand it over, you evil witch." That was one of his nicer nicknames for her. He always called her 'Ariel' or bad names. She wasn't worthy enough to be called by her real name here at home is what he said after she had showed him her wings. She obeyed orders, not even daring to hope if her grades were good enough, merely anticipating punishment or criticism of some sort.

"Let's see...A, A, A, A, A, A, B plus. Oh so close. Better luck next time, you worthless child." The paper fell to the floor, dirty and crumpled. Angel picked it up with shaking hands and skittered off to the bathroom. Once again, her report card wasn't getting signed. She brought the razor up to her finger and carefully dragged it across. Blood beaded up on her finger. Very carefully, she began to forge the signature, making sure the blood looked more like very dark pen.

"So sorry," she whispered. The tears wouldn't come. Not this time. She was spent. She weakly crawled up to her makeshift bedroom. The sun was setting. She had a wonderful view of it that never went appreciated. What use was that, when it just meant another day like this one was about to begin? She quietly sat there, staring at every self created scar as the minutes turned into hours.

Tomorrow was another day. Another day of fear, pain, and being shoved into oblivion. Permenant blackness. She contemplated it once, but eventually she realized this pain was deserved, and silently went through it all alone. Alone. That was the first time in a long while she had even considered the word. But it made sense. She was alone. Surprisingly, that wasn't the source of her pain. No, soemthing much worse than loneliness raged in every inch of her mind and body. She curled up against the wall, the warmest part of the attic. She tried to think of absolutely nothing, eventually dropping off into a restless sleep filled with nightmares and screaming that nobody heard.

"Wake up!" Angel groggily opened her eyes. That was her daily alarm clock. Eric. Always. Every day. She blearily stared into his constantly angry and disappointed gray eyes, slowly coming to her senses. He pulled her up before that could happen. Eric was always an impatient man. She just learned to deal with it, like everything else.

"What are my duties for today?" she asked formally.

"Child protective services is checking on us again. Make the place look normal. You know what to do. I will be back in an hour, after I'm sobered enough and with fresh enough breath for them." Angel nodded, but didn't dare pose an argument. He always found a way to make himself seem like the perfect father, and her the constant wrong doer. Maybe, there was a tiny, slim chance that she'd get out of here.

No. There was never a chance of that. She would always be dragged back here for another beating. She would always be here...slowly dying. She double, triple, quadrouple checked every square inch of the house to make sure it looked perfect and new. Next, she raided the late Bethany's make-up kit and started using coverup on her scars, bruises, and fresh cuts. Bethany had died mysteriously shortly after she had gotten adopted. Eric never told her what happened. She never bothered to ask. He would only hurt her for being insolent.

"Is the house ready?"

"Yes." This was the only time Eric ever bothered being nice to her. Once a month, Child protection services came to check on the houes after getting calls from the neighbors about screams and slaps and thumps occuring in the late hour. The door swung open, and Dr. Valencia Martinez stepped into the room. Once a veternarian, she quit the profession after Angel had gotten adopted, becoming part of social services just a few short months later.

"Hello, Angel," Ms. Martinez said cheerfully, peering into the girl's eyes. Angel instantly brightened, a rare smile flashing across her face. The front was easy to put up in front of Max's mother.

"How are you today, sweetie?"

"I'm great! I almost got straight A's this quarter!"

"You are smart for your age, aren't you?" She still occasionally spoke to Angel like she was still seven, but she didn't mind. It was better than no attention at all.

"Yes, I always tell her to do her best," Eric said, smiling and nodding. "But she gets so upset if the slightest thing goes wrong...I think she has OCD." Dr. Martinez gazed at Angel. She could detect a hint of something that she'd dismissed several times before.

"You might want to get that checked out at the doctor," the former vetenarian suggested. There it was again. Something in her eyes. Those once cheerful, innocent baby blue eyes held some other emotion than plastic cheerfulness that was easy to produce.

"I'm going to the store soon, so could you please come back another time? I'm sure we can talk later." Eric seemed to be getting anxious about something. Dr. Martinez thought she could smell cigarettes under all of that Febreeze. Her eyes drifted to the coffee table. There was a shard of tan colored glass. Did that belong to a beer bottle, or was it just part of a broken mosaic? She shook her head. There was no way. Eric made a perfect father for Angel. He treated her with such kindness, a tenderness that she rarely saw in the world. But something didn't feel right. Something about all of this felt so fake that she could hardly breathe. Dr. Martinez left the house, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Angel was rewarded a piece of bread for her good behavior. It was slightly moldy, but at least she wasn't going to completely starve tonight. She gave a quiet thanks and devoured the stale bread within a minute or two. Finally. She was allowed to be alone. But, she wasn't allowed to do very much up in her cramped corner of the attic. Angel picked up the children's book she had read so many times. _The Wizard of Oz_.

She loved the cute little tale, even though she was much too old for fairy tales and happy endings. She definitely wasn't in Kansas, and never was. And she wasn't getting what she wanted from the Wizard. But, at least in the story, she could pretend. She could close her eyes and...pretend. It was the only thing she had left.

Angel was startled into wakefulness. She had fallen asleep with the book over her face. At least she had woken up before Eric had. What woke her up, though? The creak of a stair? The quiet closing of a door? She stiffened, listening to her surroundings. Silence. She glanced at the clock. Midnight. She sighed. Of course. It must have been her imagination. She allowed her eyes to slide shut again.

_Not good enough!_

_Never good enough!_

_Disappointment!_

_No food for you, evil child!_

_You don't deserve your true name!_

_Wings? What is this? Some kind of prank? Are you trying to be funny here? No. No...weirdness allowed here. I don't want to see that, okay? Not even a feather._

Sleep was a thing of the past now. Angel clamped her hands over her ears, trying to shut out the voices. Well, it was actually one voice. Eric's. Over and over and over and over and over again. It never stopped, unless she released the pain. She had to purge it through the razor. It was the only way. Finally, there was complete silence and nothingness as she nearly lost consciousness. She had done too much this time. Her stomach churned from the dizziness. She weakly cleaned herself up and stumbled back into bed. Another day. Over. Gone. Nothing ever seemed to change.

She opened her eyes. Got dressed. She had no reason to believe that today would be different from any other. She walked to school and ignored the bullies. Four classes passed in their normal fashion. So did lunch. It wasn't until fifth period, social studies, that something significant happened. Or at least something significant enough to catch her attention.

"Today, we are going to be studying child abuse," Mr. Gergagery said as the class settled down. "I had Dr. Martinez come in today so she could speak with all of you. It has to do with our new unit called Family Problems. This means no bookwork tonight." The class cheered. Dr. Martinez walked into the room, smiling at all the students. Her eyes finally rested on Angel. Her surprise, if it showed at all, was very brief and scarecely noticed by anyone, Angel in particular.

"Thank you, Mark. My name is Valencia Martinez. I've been in the business of handling affairs dealing with child abuse and neglect for over three years now. Now, every child will get disciplined. That is normal. It's to teach children right from wrong at a young age so that they fully understand when thye are older.

"However, there is a point where I draw the line. If the child is being physically harmed in any way, it is considered child abuse. Well, phsyical abuse anyway. There are also other forms of abuse. Emotional, where the child's self esteem is constantly torn down with displeasure and ridicule. Sexual, in which the child is raped or molested. And...neglect, where the child's needs are not met or ignored entirely." Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"How do we recognize the signs of these types of abuse?" William asked, a boy who wasn't as mean to Angel as the others.

"I am about to tell you, young man. Physical abuse is usually the easiest to detect. Consistent bruises on the skin. The child will usually be afraid of their attacker, and any strangers in the home. But they will have retained most of their innocence, because they haven't experienced the worst evils out there yet. As for emotional abuse, that gets a little harder. Lots of kids are naturally shy or unsure of themselves.

"But if it is extreme to the point that they're constantly doubting themselves, chances are they've been emotionally abused. Neglect is another easy one to find. The child is normally very thin and wearing clothes much too small for them. The house will be in shambles and very unkept. Sexual abuse, however...this one is the toughest to prove, and the easiest to deny. More so-called parents get away with this than any other form of abuse." The entire class gaped at her in silence.

"Have you ever caught anyone?" Shelby inquired. She was one of the quiet girls who never teased Angel, but didn't help her either.

"Several people, yes. But other people in trial were allowed to walk, because there wasn't enough substantial evidence." Her eyes hovered on Angel for the briefest moment as she said this, as if she were trying to communicate something to her.

"Now, I'm bringing someone who will tell her story about her own fair share of abuse. My daughter, Maximum Ride, has been tortured by adults for most of her life. Only now does she have the courage to speak about it. Max, honey? Come in here." A very familiar face looked out at the crowd just seconds later. Angel felt she couldn't breathe.

Max, oh Max...three years had done so much to her face. Max would be about twenty right now. An adult. Fully grown. She didn't hear a word Max said, but her blue eyes didn't leave those brown ones for a single second. For the briefest of seconds, Angel felt hope. But as class came to an end, that hope was instantly stifled.

All her classmates were starting to leave. Soon, she was the only one still sitting there. Dr. Martinez left, thanking the teacher once again for letting her come in today. Max looked up, preparing to follow. But then those eyes, which Angel knew missed nothing, finally found her, sitting in the back corner of the classroom in complete silence. Max only mouthed one word, but she could tell from here what it happened to be.

"Angel."

"Max, you're going to make me late!" Dr. Martinez called from out in the hallway. Max snapped out of it and followed her mother out. Angel didn't need to be a mind reader to know exactly what the incredible Maximum Ride was thinking in that moment. The remainder of her day was a complete blur.

She couldn't stop thinking about Max and the look on her face when she had finally noticed the former youngest member of the flock who had tried to save the world all those years ago, and succeeded. But, by the time she was home, she completely forgot about it, thinking there was no way this would effect her in the long run. She couldn't have been more wrong.

The next day was Friday. It was the best, and yet the worst day of the week. The beatings were always so bad that she'd be late for school. At this point her teachers did not question it. They just chalked it up to be a crazy weekly schedule at home.

Angel stumbled into fifth period that afternoon, feeling spent already. The class came to an end much sooner than she thought possible. But, then, as she hobbled toward the doorway, an unusually gentle hand came down on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up to see...Max.

"What are you doing here?" Well that wasn't how she wanted to greet Max after all this time.

"I came to rescue you." Angel never thought she'd be so happy to hear those five words in her entire life. _Rescue? I'm being saved? But am I good enough to be saved?_ She stared and stared. But Max didn't snatch away the promise. She just patiently waited.

"How?" was all Angel managed to say. "How did you know?"

"Mom realized that things were not all as it seemed with your foster family and talked to me about it last night. I told her my suspicions, and she believed me. Now you are being rescued. Come on, Angel."

**AN: Do you guys like this length of chapters, or should I continue with my usual length? Let me know what you think, the good the bad and the extremely ugly! Or maybe not. MAYBE just maybe my story was actually...good? Maybe it acutally impressed someone from the getgo? I'll never know if you don't review! So, I HIGHLY reccomend reviewing. No there is no reward. Unless you count a super special smile from me a reward. But you'll never see it, so...I'll just shut up and hope for the best.**

**Fly on, readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *gasp* Only one review? Well, I'll wait a little longer and see what happens. In the meantime I guess I could make the chapters shorter...but that would ruin the plan I had in mind.**

**So if you hate long chapters, go read some other story! Unless you get super sucked into my story so much that it doesn't matter...then I guess that's okay. That means I did my job right! Yay! Hooray for accomplishment!**

**Thank you Icy. and Fire for the review. I have a question for you, by the way. Is there supposed to be a period in your username, or was that a typo?**

**Disclaimer: There seems to be a technical difficulty. I can't rip JP's name off the cover. :(**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
>are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>a wish right now, a wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
>are like shooting stars?<br>I could really use a wish right now  
>a wish right now, a wish right now<em>

- Airplanes, B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams

Angel meekly allowed herself to be led away, not really thinking of anything until they were outside in a deserted area and Max spread her wings, preparing to take off. Angel stepped back, shaking her head. There was the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, followed by a questioning look from Max.

"Ange, what's wrong?"

"I can't fly," the girl whispered, staring down at the ground below her. _Now Max shall see how weak I am...there is no way she'd love me now!_

"Of course you can, come on."

"Never was allowed. Forgot how to fly. It's okay if you don't love me anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll never stop loving you." Max pulled her into a hug. "I'll hold onto you. Don't worry, Angel. I won't let you fall." _It is too late for that._

"Can I still go to school?" she asked once they were in the air.

"You seem to like it there, so I don't see why not." She watched the birds and clouds as they steadily climbed higher, wishing she could stretch her aching wings to be like them. The remaining trip was silent. Night fell as Max landed in the neatly cut yard of a small, understated home. She carefully stepped inside, hoping to see members of the flock. Unfortunately, they weren't there.

"This is my house, Angel. Make yourself at home."

"Where are the others?" She worriedly looked around, thinking she must have missed something or just not looked closely enough.

"Fang is out at the moment. Iggy has his own house with Nudge. They got together, can you believe it? Ella was devastated at first, but learned to get over it. Dylan is trying to court her instead of me for once...and they still live with my mom."

"What about Gazzy?"

"I bet you're hungry," Max said loudly, cutting off Angel's interrogation. "Come on, why don't you make yourself a sandwich? I'm going to give Fang a call to see when he will be home."

"I can eat?" Angel asked, confused.

"Of course you can, you're a growing little bird kid. You need your nutrients. Now stop asking silly questions." Max walked off, in search of her phone. Angel went into the kitchen, just as she was told. She wasn't eating five sandwiches because she was hungry. No, she was eating all this food, enjoying the fact that she was _allowed_ to. Mostly, it was the fact that it was an order, and she must obey all orders. After that, she was still hungry. But she was only told to eat sandwiches, and not anything else. She was confused. What...but she wasn't allowed to have food unless she was good enough? What made her think she deserved such a luxary?

_Not good enough!_

_Disappointment!_

_Freak!_

She clawed at her skull. Not here. Make it stop! And she didn't have any sharp edges with her. Or did she? Her eyes drifted to the abandoned peanut butter knife, all cleaned up due to her new habits. It glinted in the moonlight, taunting her, begging her to be used. Suddenly, the knife was all she could see. Freedom. Numbness. She yanked back a sleeve and cut once, twice, three times. That would do for now. She couldn't afford for Max to find out. The blood was cleaned up, the knife rinsed off and scrubbed at until it shined once more. Finally, she was no longer drowning in that terrible voice, mingled with something else...she stiffened as Max came into the kitchen, still on the phone. Oh no. Now she was going to get hurt because she did something terribly wrong. The room felt much, much too small. She couldn't breathe. Her chest heaved as she scrambled to get in enough oxygen. It was no good. A tingling sensation started at her fingertips. Her stomach began to ache, and the room sun and spun and just wouldn't stop. She stumbled and made a grab for the counter. Her hand closed on air. Her breathing hitched as she realized there was no escape. Only a minute had passed. Max was no longer on the phone, now staring in horror at Angel.

"Angel, what's wrong?" She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Blood roared in her ears. Her knees buckled and collided with the floor.

"Shh, honey, breathe, it's okay." Max's voice couldn't cut through the fog of panic. Angel shook her head, but the wave of blackness didn't clear completely. She was dangerously close to losing consciousness. There was that familiar sensation of floating, as if she were seperating from her body.

"Come on, Ange...calm 're starting to scare me." She was scaring Max? Something must be really wrong, then. Angel gulped at the air, slowling down her breathing ever so slightly. The room began to clear a little. It took several minutes, but she finally managed to calm down. Max carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch, just as the front door opened, revealing Fang.

"I rescued Angel from her adopted family. He was killing her, Fang. Don't you see how thin she is? I wish you would have given me the chance to explain." Fang nodded, still staring at Angel like she was an apparition of some sort.

"What happened?"

"Mom didn't know all of the details...let's talk somewhere else. Angel is still a mind reader, you know."

"I don't think our privacy is in danger." They took one last glance at her then went outside to talk. Angel sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was a perfectly boring, average ceiling. But she looked at it anyway, because it was something different to look at. A part of her almost missed that view out the window she rarely looked out of, but then she remembered the price of having such a view and cringed. When wakefulness turned to dreaming, she would never be sure. All she knew was one moment, she was gazing at a cream colored ceiling, and the next, in a swirling dark maze of some sort.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky, and echoed faintly in this mysterious place.

_Find the exit, if you think you're good enough, _ Eric's voice boomed. Immediately, she ran, so desperate to be seen in a positive light. Fog gushed out at her feet, hiding any visibilty of the ground below. The walls twisted and turned, and there always seemed to be something lurking around the corner. But whenever she looked, nothing was there. out of the corner of her eye, a shadow always followed her.

_Faster! Harder! Time is running out! I'm losing my patience!_ Her feet moved much quicker, if that were possible. Mist, from seemingly nowhere, sprayed on her face. Was she close to the sea? She could taste salt in the air. Not that it mattered. Such a revalation wouldn't help her escape. She made another turn. Dead end. Again. Angel tried to shriek in frustration, but nothing came out of her mouth.

_You have no voice here. There is no escape._ Suddenly, the nature of the game had changed. She no longer had the control. The walls closed in on her. That shadow was always there, never leaving. She banged against the closest wall, silently screaming for a way out. No help came. Her eyes wheeled around, searching for an escape of any sort. Dark laughter rang in her ears. For the first time, she felt afraid. She wasn't getting out. Those creatures were going to hurt her. Her mouth opened and she tried to scream, but once again her voice was stolen, torn out by fear or something more sinister. Her legs were numb. She couldn't move, either, as something closed in on her. She could feel the evil pulsating somewhere nearby. Drool splashed onto her arm. She was too afraid to be disgusted as red eyes glowed, finally making themselves visible.

_This is your fate. You weren't good enough to find the only escape, the escape I made._ Angel's back was now pressed against the wall. Something sharp pierced her skin but she ignored it. That was only the branch of a tree, an unimportant thing to think about at the moment. A low growl escaped the demon staring at her.

_Why aren't you ever fast enough or smart enough for a simple puzzle like this? You shouldn't be here!_

"But..." She trembled, awaiting her punishment for constantly being inadequete. Something flung her upward and back. She slammed into the ground. Pain exploded in her body. She tried a third time to let a scream out of her weak vocal chords but nothing would come. Blackness completely enveloped her, mingling with senseless pain.

And suddenly, she was screaming and screaming, wide awake now but still trapped in the nightmare of Eric's voice and the creature that had somewhat resembled him. Tears ran down her cheeks and she backed up from the presence before her. Finally, her voice was choked off as a hand came down on her mouth. Eric was back! She had to get away! She squirmed, kicked, and tried to fight off the intruder, but because she was so weak, nothing seemed to work.

This time, she woke up for real, sobbing into the couch, calling for Max, Fang, anyone. Gentle arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her. She just couldn't seem to completely snap out of the nightmares that had been so real. Many tears were spent, to the point she could hardly stand the fear any longer, and allowed Max's whispered words to soothe her. Small circles were rubbed into the center of her back, giving her a small sense of stability, and briefly she remembered the more innocent days where this was part of daily life. Being a family. Helping one another get through the tough times. Together.

"I'm sorry," Angel said hoarsely. Her voice was rough from so much crying.

"It's okay," Max said softly. "That must have been one intense dream you had. Do you want to talk about it?" She cringed and shook her head.

"Can you just...stay?" she asked in a small voice, sounding like her younger self. "Please?"

"Oh, Angel..." Max sighed. "Oh, my baby...of course I will." Max let Angel sit on her lap. That was how they remained for most of the night, just sitting there and exchanging stories of old times. Of before. Angel did not tell Max anything about her time in Eric's house, and she was not asked questions. For that, she was immensely grateful, because even if she was ordered to talk about those three years, she wouldn't even know where to begin.

The next morning was very quiet. Max didn't mention what happened last night. Fang, of course, didn't say all that much. He had slept through the entire ordeal. Typical of him. Some things never changed. Angel was glad that was true. If the flock members were all so different, there wouldn't have been a reason to even want to go back to them.

"Fang, I need you to run by the store. I made a list. I'll stay with Angel while you're gone. Remember what things I need that aren't on the list." Fang nodded, the slightest hint of a blush tinging his olive toned cheeks. He got up and grabbed the sheet of paper with Max's handwriting on it.

"Be right back." Max smiled. He was gone. Angel abandoned her half eaten breakfast. Her stomach wasn't used to all this food yet. She went into the living room and turned on the television just for something to do. She switched the channel to TeenNick and settled in for an episode of _Degrassi_, trying to act like she was absorbed in the predictable high school drama. Max came into the room, looking very deep in thought.

"Angel...I need to tell you something." She looked away from the screen, where two people were fighting over who cheated on who. "Three years ago, after you got adopted, Gazzy ran away. They only just found him. Someone had left him to die in the streets. He was taken to the hospital last night..."

"I see," Angel whispered. "What happened to him?"

"Not sure yet. I'm going to the hospital in South Dakota. Want to come with me?" She shook her head.

"Can I stay with someone, please?"

"I'll give my mom a call. She lives a few minutes away, so it shouldn't be too long. See you in a week." She kissed Angel on the forehead and left the house. Angel was alone for the first time since she had been rescued.

_You weren't good enough, that is why you aren't going!_

_Evil child!_

_Witch!_

_Freak!_

_Die..._

"No!" Angel shrieked. She went into the bathroom and smashed the mirror. She used the sharpest piece of glass that she could find to crookedly try and make the voices fade into blackness, on her stomach this time. An interesting pattern of cuts sprouted on her skin, and blood streamed down all over her clothes. She tried to get the bleeding to stop, then went to find some clothes that fit her. It didn't take very long. She found a shirt, jacket, and pair of shorts. For the first time in months she was in clothes that actually fit her. She tried stretching her wings, but just cried out in pain, for she hadn't moved them in over two years. She gave up and went outside to see a car sitting in the driveway waiting for her. Dr. Martinez came up to the front door and smiled upon seeing Angel standing there.

"Ella will be very happy to see you," Max's mom said.

"Are we in Arizona?" The cooler weather didn't seem to make sense.

"Goodness, no. We're in Colorado. We all moved here after Gazzy...disappeared." Angel didn't say anything. She had no idea how to react. The drive was short. She didn't remember if Dr. Martinez had tried to talk to her or not. The mountains were nice to look at. Cool fall air bit at Angel's cheeks as she stepped out and looked around. Dr. Martinez was almost to the door. She quickly followed, afraid that she wasn't moving fast enough for the woman. Inside, she paid no attention to the decorations or furniture. Dylan came into the room and blinked in shock.

"Angel? When did you get here?"

"Right now."

"I see...I'll go alert-"

"Angel!" a new voice squealed. Angel stumbled back, unable to breathe as a flash of brown and white slammed into her. Ella must have seen them come into the house.

"Ella..." she said weakly. She had to get out. Ella was going to hurt her.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" Angel shook her head, but she still couldn't breathe. The air was getting away from her. Slowly, she counted to ten and forced herself to focus. Not here. They couldn't see her in this weak state.

"Why don't we go into my room?" They went up some stairs that Angel did not know were there, and made a sharp right into a medium sized bedroom.

"So, did your foster family not want you anymore or something?" Ella asked, crossing over to the desk where a math book lay open. Angel just shrugged and carefully sat on the bed, not sure if she belonged here or not.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. You probably missed Max too much. Don't blame you one bit. Though I'm not sure why you'd stay so long if you missed her...maybe your family was very loving and nurturing, and let you be free."

"Yes," Angel said. Ella glanced at her in confusion, as if she wasn't sure what statement was being answered.

"Well, I have to go to soccer practice, so make yourself at home." It was then that she noticed Ella was wearing soccer cleats and a blue shirt with the number seven on it. Some part of her thought that this was supposed to be ironic, but she couldn't remember the meaning of the word. Who had told her? Max, possibly. Or was it Fang? It didn't matter anyway. None of it mattered. _She_ didn't matter...Angel stifled the feeling behind that thought before she could show it. But it was already too late. She was alone, meaning the thoughts would never leave her until she released the pain in rivers of crimson relief and addicting numbess. Fighting it just made it worse. The door opened and slammed shut.

"Max? Where are you?" Her head shot up, the pain suddenly coming to an end when she recognized Fang's voice.

"Max went to South Dakota," she called back, descending the stairs. "Gazzy was found and he's in the hospital."

"I see...where is everyone?"

"Dylan is still here, I think." Angel frowned and listened to her surroundings. At first there wasn't any noise, but suddenly Dylan was behind her. She bit back a shriek of fright and turned to face him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Fang taught me some ninja skills awhile back and I suppose they stuck with me." Fang rolled his eyes at Dylan's attempt to show off.

"Max said she would be back in a week," Angel spoke up. "She wouldn't break a promise."

"Very true," Dylan agreed.

_Not good enough!_

Not good enough for what?

_Weak, so weak!_

Right. Of course. So, she must...but they will see! Angel frantically scanned the room for a discreet way out. Fang and Dylan started up a game on the Xbox. They paid no attention to her. She snuck up the stairs and found a bathroom across from Ella's bedroom. In there was a razor still in its wrapper, completely unused. She eagerly tore at the plastic, using her teeth for help. There was a knock at the door. The now opened razor clattered to the floor, still shiny and not yet stained with blood.

_Freak!_

The door opened. Oh no. The urge to...release this pain. And she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to have witnesses, because they don't understand. Angel back up as a dark figure stepped into the room.

"Don't hurt me!" she shrieked as it came closer.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It was a repeated mantra that she had learned to say when necessary. And now it was very necessary, because she had misbehaved again.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Fang said.

_You did it wrong! Start over and do it again!_

Angel shook her head.

"Come on. I need you to get out. Max is coming back early. I need to take a shower."

_No one will ever love you_

_Ariel, child full of mistakes, no purpose in the world_

_Mistakes. How could you make so many of them?_

_I hate you, bitch! Get out of my sight! No meals for a week! I don't care if you think you deserve more than me, because you know what? That's a lie! You deserve nothing!_

She ran out of the bathroom. Her hands were over her ears as the door shut behind her. She crawled into another room. She had to find something.

_My fault_

_My fault_

_All. My. Fault._

"I'm sorry."

Another slice. And another. Until she lost count. Until she lost track of the tears. Until she lost another piece of herself. The screwdriver made things messy but that hardly mattered. She felt empty now. Not better, but empty. That was better than pain at least. The screwdriver was cleaned off. More bandages covered the new cuts. She carried them with her everywhere. Now she was set to deal with the world. She went downstairs to find something to eat. Not too much, she was sure that she didn't deserve a whole meal just yet. She hadn't been good enough to be accepted back into the flock.

_That's right, just keep telling yourself that_

Angel choked, and fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and continued on into the kitchen. Fang narrowed his eyes. The sleeves were thin, and the slightest bit too short on her. So, as she reached over the counter for a banana, one of the sleeves rid up half a centimeter. Not enough to expose a scar, but enough to show a small portion of a black bandage.

"How did you get that?" She knew what he was talking about.

"Got bit by a dog," Angel lied tonelessly, peeling the banana. "Belonged to their neighbor." It was true, at one point the neighbor's dog had attacked her. But that wasn't where she got bitten. Well, this white lie would do for now.

"What kind of dog?" Fang was testing her.

"Black collie."

"When did this happen?"

"Never kept track of time there." She liked it better when Fang wasn't this talkative, especially toward her. It was like Twenty Questions, only the answers weren't between 'yes' and 'no' like in the game.

"I see." She could tell that he didn't believe her. Now she was a liar too?

_Liar!_

_Cheat! There was no way you'd be good enough to get grades like that on your own! You are punished!_

Angel wondered if she would be staying here forever or if she deserved to be back in Eric's home, where there she knew what people thought of her. It was all plain and clear. But, here, Fang, Dylan, Max, and even Dr. Martinez were hard to read. What did that mean?

_Not worthy of love_

_Not worthy of nourishment_

_Not worthy of attention, not the positive kind_

Oh, of course. It all made sense now. Shouldn't she die, then?

_I'd kill you, but that seems like too messy of a job. Yes, you aren't even worthy to have a proper mercy killing._

Then she'd continue this. There was no stopping it. Angel went upstairs in complete silence. Instead of cutting at her skin again, she tried opening her wings. That was a pain like she'd never experienced. On the inside, she screamed, begging for it to stop. But, externally, short, weak whimpers came out. Eventually, her wings were completely extended for the first time in ages. And it was worse than keeping them shut up tight where they belonged. She sobbed and moaned at the pain of it all. But slowly, she descended into numbness, and was able to fold up her wings again. Maybe, one day she'd be able to ascend to freedom, but enlesss something caught her, she'd continue to fall and fall in the blackness of suffering, something she knew she deserved but also was aware that was completely wrong for her to deal with. There was no one who would understand, though. So she just sighed and drifted off into Ella's bedroom, where she sat in complete silence and stillness, looking out the window she'd never let herself see out of many times in the past.

**AN: I'm not sure if anyone gets the window metaphor I'm going for here. It'll probably make an appearence throughout the fan fiction. I think I like these long chapters. The whole story seems better this way rather than the inconsistency of other stories I've done in the past.**

**Anyway, I've had a rough afternoon...so the way this chapter had turned out was the result of the crappy time I was having. "Lithium" by Evanescence is bringing me out of my bad mood a little bit. But not much. Even music can only do so much for me. You probably don't want to hear me complaining about my sucky life...so, some reviews would be great. It might be a good distraction for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I shall now continue writing my usual, er, awesomesauce. Never heard my writing described like that before. I see at least one of you are wondering what's going on with good old Gasman since Max came back early. She came back early because she was worried about ANGEL, not because Gazzy died. He's her little trooper, he doesn't die!**

**By the way...this episode of Doctor Who, a little scary. Ironically the thing that is scaring me is an angel statue. Laugh all you want, that thing is a demon! It looks about ready to kill Amy Pond.**

**Question: Which of you guys watch Doctor Who?**

**Disclaimer: I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON'T OWN THIS BY THE TIME I GET BACK- We will be right back after this chapter! Stay tuned for the remainder of the disclaimer, censored of course.**

_I've  
>become so numb<br>I can't feel you there  
>I've become so tired<br>so much more aware_

- Numb, Linkin Park

Max didn't return for Angel for three more days. During that time, Fang really started getting suspicious, and proceeded to monitor her every move. Dylan managed to get Ella to go on a date with him. Nudge and Iggy visited, asking about Angel but not getting any answers. By the time Max arrived, even Dr. Martinez noticed exactly how broken Angel was.

"Hey, let's go." Angel nodded and followed Max outside. Ever since that day where she hurt herself stretching her wings, she had hardly spoken a word. Her constant cycle between pain and emptiness was beginning to show, and for the first time everyone was expressing concern. Luckily the distance was short enough for walking so she didn't have to deal with being carried again.

Back in Max's house, Angel sought solitude, despite her desire to find out what happened to her brother. The part of her that always wanted relief from the pain wished to be alone. Unfortunately the second they were inside, that was not meant to be. Max led her to the couch, looking unusually somber.

"Angel, I don't think Gazzy will be staying with us for some time. They did more than just hurt every square inch of his body."

"He's...what?" Angel asked faintly.

"He is alive, just in a coma from overdose on something." The words weren't being processed like they should. She stared blankly at Max, dimly realizing that she should care at least a little but too wrapped in her thoughts to do anything about it.

"Is there a spare room for me?"

"Oh, I forgot, Ange. I'm sorry. Right this way." She shuffled after Max, wondering why Gazzy had decided to give up and deem her unworthy to be found. _But Max...no, that was just by chance. If she hadn't gone with Dr. Martinez, I wouldn't be here. She just feels sorry for me._ By the time she was in a new, unfamiliar room, she had convinced herself that Max didn't really love her. It was for her personal gain.

"Fang and I wanted to save this room for whenever we might have a child, but it can be yours for now. I hope you don't mind all the pink and blue." She backed out, leaving Angel alone in the nursery. Instantly, she sprang into action. Almost subconsciously, she traced each little scar and bruise along her arms and stomach. Due to years of being the weakling, it had taken her longer to heal than normal. Or her normal, anyway. A stolen and broken plastic fork was in her hand, poised over a portion of unmarked skin. Footsteps approached the nursery. Quickly, the fork was tossed aside. It skittered under the crib, never to be seen again.

"I put cookies in the oven...what was that?"

"No idea," Angel lied. "Where's Fang?"

"Right here." He appeared out of nowhere behind Max. She didn't even look startled, but Angel did.

"Will you stop that?" Max hissed under her breath. "She's already terrified of everything without your help. How could you not see that?" Angel ran out of the room. There had to be an escape. But everywhere she looked, some shadow seemed ready to jump out at her when her back was turned. Strong hands grabbed her and she shrieked, kicking at her attacker.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, biting at the arm restraining her. Suddenly, she was on the floor, staring fearfully into familiar brown eyes filled with concern.

"Angel, you need to calm down. Nobody is trying to hurt you."

_Freak!_

_You deserve nothing but pain!_

How she wished that she could believe her over the voices in her head shouting otherwise. They were lying to her.

_Worthless_

She knew that was the truth.

_Scum_

Who could ever love someone like her?

_Never good enough_

It was always something that went overlooked, a tiny seemingly insignificant detail which made all the difference.

_You are punished_

_punished_

_punished_

The word repeated over and over, a mantra of torture. She had no idea when pain was to come, but she had to prepare. Max continued talking, but Angel could make no sense of what was being said. Everything spun away as her breathing grew labored.

"Help...me..." was all she managed to croak out before she ran out of precious oxygen. Her vision became blurred.

"Breathe!" When had the entire world gone black? When had she lost all sense of awareness? Someone had to breathe life back into her soul, because now almost everything was gone.

_Almost_

_Can't die yet_

_Don't deserve to_

Angel gasped, taking a deep breath. Max sighed and staggered back from the couch. Wait, couch? When did she get there? Fang watched the two of them, worry evident in his normally hard to read onyx eyes. With each new breath the world slowly settled into its previous tortured stability. It was then she realized that a couple minutes ago, she had stopped breathing completely, and judging by the small ache in her chest, Max had performed CPR. Where and when she learned such a skill didn't really matter at the moment. At least she was alive, prepared to recieve more of the torture she knew she deserved. She sat up and gazed at Max, who she secretly thought of as her mother. But Max was not looking back. Her attention was on Fang.

"Max?"

"Not now," she said in reply, returning to Fang and continuing her connversation.

"But-"

"What is so important?" Max asked, impatience leaking into her voice.

"I-nothing," Angel said, starting to cry.

"Obviously it's something." Max sat down by Angel and let her crawl onto her lap like old times. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Angel wailed, crying harder. Max was stroking her hair now, trying her bester to comfort her even though she had no idea what was wrong.

"Don't work yourself up again...shh, I'll keep you safe. My little angel, please don't cry. I don't like to see those tears in your eyes." When had Max learned how to sing? How much had she missed in those three years? Memories flashed behind her eyes, but she had no choice now except to remember. Eric's hand, striking her hand and stomach. Bethany, so sweet and happy all the time in those weeks she had known her. And then she showed her wings. Then she died. Soon, the tears came to an end.

Angel felt exhausted, though it was barely noon. She leaned back against Max, feeling a little calmer now. Voices whispered in her head. But since she was surrounded by witnesses, the only thing there was to do was to ignore them for now. She'd act in the cover of the inevitable night. Shadows hid her secret, the only other friend in the world that truly understood the meaning behind the bruises and ceaseless fear that sucked air out of her lungs like she didn't deserve to breathe. That was just it. She deserved nothing at all but this pain.

"Hey," Max said softly. "What are you thinking about, huh?" _Monsters. Fear. Pain. Darkness. Suffering. Death._

"Nothing much."

"Cookies are ready if you want some." Max kissed her head and left the room. Alone. Safe, or...not? She curled into herself. Now would be a good time to find something else to do.

"I found this under the crib," Fang said from in the kitchen. "Do you know where it came from?" Oh no. He found it! She forced herself to become completely still, turned on her side with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

"Wha...is that a plastic fork?"

"It was broken right about here, sharp enough for someone to get cut with." Everything was much better now that the voices sounded far away and artificial. It wasn't really happening, they don't really know her secret yet...they don't know her true method of coping. She felt as if she were standing before that window again, thinking about jumping out. It was all her own choice, but once she made it, either life or gravity would take over the rest.

"What was that doing under...hang on. I did hear something earlier. But Angel wouldn't lie to me."

"Unless she were protecting something."

"Like a secret of some sort?"

"I have my suspicions." No. She had to get out before they put the pieces together! Angel went upstairs, trying to remember the exact formula to flight. _Flight is instinctual. Even if you stay on the ground for years, the instructions are inbred somewhere deep inside._

In that moment, she knew that it was still possible for her to fly. She just had to take that first leap...out a second story window. It would be high enough for now. Angel closed her eyes and leaped, trusting her once pure white feathers to do the work for her. The ground rushed closer and closer, oh it was so painful to extend and flap-she was airborne. _Where do I go now?_ Of course. The answer was easy! Back where she came from. Back to endless pain and suffering-she flinched. No, she couldn't go there either. But she could never stay here.

A sudden thought struck her. _Gazzy_. Despite everything, he needed her. She changed course, flying higher and ignoring the immense pain that was like fire where her wings should be. The wind whipped her tangled hair all around. She spat out dirty blonde locks and focused on her eventual destination. South Dakota wasn't that populated to the best of her knowledge she had gained from regular schooling. It shouldn't be too hard to find the only family she was related to by blood. Hours passed, but time did not matter.

_Why should it matter?_

_Pull in those wings! No flying for you...you're a freak! Get inside!_

Her feet landed on the ground. She searched for a place to sleep. It was getting dark. She was exhausted. But, first she needed something to eat. For the first time, she started to feel the effects of lack of nutrition. A quick raid and meal later, she fell asleep in an abandoned home somewhere in South Dakota.

"Hello? Yes, there's a little girl in my house. Is she the one he keeps calling for? I'll bring her in." Angel wondered why there was no sight in her dream. What was happening? Normally her dreams were nightmares. She shook off the fog of sleep and pried her eyes open to discover that she was being carried.

_Why am I being carried? Does this woman want to hurt me? She looks nice enough, but so did Eric, before he started hurting me and telling me the truth about myself. I've got to get out of here!_ She squirmed, but the elderly woman held her fast, surprisingly strong in her advanced years. Angel started to become fearful of what was to come. But, so far, she wasn't being harmed, just buckled into the car. The drive was long and silent. Angel was too afraid to say anything. Because if she said something, more than likely it would be the wrong thing, ending in shouts and disappointment and salty rivulets of dispair. Finally, the door was opened and she was able to get out. The strange woman led her into the hospital and down a hallway that winded toward the children's ward.

"The one who seeks you is down here," the stranger said, coming to a halt outside of a room some minutes later. "I hope you are prepared for his unusual...situation." Angel opened her mouth to say something, but then she was gone. Angel took in a shaky breath. She had a choice here. She could leave, never to return. She could go back to Max or Eric or even start a new life of her own. But none of those things would be right to do right now. None of that would help her brother. She did her best to slow her heart rate as she stepped into the small hospital room. Gazzy lay on the bed, completely out of it, but healing. He didn't look to be in the critical stage anymore, but his wounds still looked rather serious.

_Maybe I don't deserve to be loved or have any attention...but he does for sure. I'll stay here every second until he wakes. I don't care if I have to stay past visiting hours. I'm an Avian-American and Gazzy is my brother. I love him like a sister should. I should get to stay._

Gazzy stirred, looking a little restless. He seemed to be waking up. Angel held her breath, coming further into the room. Maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for. Maybe the reason he left was to find her...though she highly doubted it. She was unloved and the lowest lifeform that ever existed.

"Angel..."

"Oh, Gazzy," she breathed.

"Where have you been, sis?" he asked, wide awake now and sitting up.

"It's a long story. I could ask you the same thing. I heard from Max when she res-I meant took me to her house that you were in the hospital."

"Oh yeah..." The Gasman looked guilty. "Probably should tell you about that." She gazed intently at him. He was a whole lot taller, and his voice was deeper. Her once round-faced brother now was about six feet tall and fourteen, going on fifteen probably. The age Max was when...the strawberry incident happened.

"Three years ago, I heard you were gone. No details, no anything. Typical of Max to make me worry like that. I was so upset that I left the flock. Hitchiked across the border. Didn't care where I went, or how I got there, so long as I put distance between me and memories. About three weeks after that, I ran into this group of thugs."

"What?"

"Hold on, let me finish!"

"But-" He shook his head. She fell silent at once, waiting for him to continue his miserable tale.

"They took care of me, feeling sorry for me and all that fun stuff. I couldn't just show my wings to them, I was in a dangerous part of town and who knows what they might do to me. But I did allow myself to be a little freer than I would be around other humans. I'd run races with them during the day. Nights, we'd go on raids together. We were like a family, living off of what we could find in the night."

"I..." She was confused. He was actually happy like that, with people who could turn on him any second? _I'm worthless after all. He doesn't even need me to love him like I thought he did. Gazzy really has changed._

"For a year or two, things were great," Gazzy continued, lost in the past. "But then, Jeremy got shot." His eyes were pained. This obviously had effected him.

"It was an average night. We were raiding a room in Holiday Inn. We had hit the jackpot. It was the first night I was allowed to hold a gun, feel the weapon in my hands. I felt...powerful and in control. But I didn't dare try to load it on my own. I handed it to Jeremy. He put the bullets into the revolver and gave it back. On each gun there is a safety so that you don't accidently shoot someone when goofing around. I didn't know about it, so I just went inside, looking for Trent and Kelp. We call him that because he's vegetarian." Angel could sense the worst part was coming. She sat down in a chair and braced herself for the inevitable tragic ending. _The world is not a fairy tale...no magic or sunshine or rainbows..._

"Kelp was joking around as usual, shoving me into the walls and pinching Trent on the neck. Oakhead, the leader, told him to shut the hell up but Kelp wouldn't cut it out like he was ordered. Trent tried to fight of Kelp, but we already knew there was something...mentall unstable about the guy, so it was no use. At first some of us thought he was autistic, but he was able to talk whenever he wanted, so that disgnosis was out. Oakhead realized nothing we said or did would get through to him. So, Oakhead snatched the gun out of my hand and fired. Unfortunately, he missed, and hit Jeremy, who was standing right next to me."

"What happened next?"

"Things only got worse from there. The mission was a no go, since a shot had been fired. We just managed to escape with out lives, Jeremy in tow. We had to save him. Oakhead did everything he could, but it was too late. We lost him."

"Oakhead was a changed man. No longer was he the kind, caring fatherly figure who helped us find out way. No, he was more like...the stereotypical thug leader now. Months of him being a complete asshole went by."

"That must have been hard."

"Well Jeremy was Oakhead's twin brother. He lost his other half. He was a broken man and had no idea how to deal with it. I don't blame him."

"So, how did you get injured?" Angel asked, unable to stand the suspense any longer. Gazzy shook his head and sighed.

"I was getting to that part, Ange. Learn some patience once in a while, will you?"

"I'm sorry." A tinge of guilt flushed across her cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry, now I feel awful."

"Can you please just finish your story?" It was taking all of her restraint not to act on the voices now.

"Oakhead was being more toublesome than usual," Gazzy said, his blue eyes far away, looking through Angel and not at her. "I tried to ignore him, setting up camp for the night. And yet I wasn't doing it right, so he rounded on me, yelling and screaming. I fought back, tearing at that sweater he always wore. The sleeves ripped back, revealing injection marks all over his arms. He had been taking drugs to cope with his brother's death. Of course, the second I came to that revalation, Oakhead regained his senses and started pummeling me to death. It took Kelp, Trent, and the new guy Bode combined to get Oakhead off of me. But at that point I was pretty much a goner. If it wasn't for that woman who brought you here, I'd be dead."

Angel was completely silent as she contemplated this. Her only brother chose to be with a thug group rather than look for her? What kind of a family member was he? Perhaps if she delved into his mind, she would be able to find out. She started to sift through his thoughts, but something stopped her before she could find anything of real use. This didn't feel right. She wouldn't invade his private thoughts for her own personal gain.

"So, where did you go, anyway?" Gazzy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I was adopted."

"But why did Max take you to her house? How did she find you?"

"Long story," Angel mumbled, trying to ignore the whispering voice telling her that he wasn't really interested in what she had to say. "How did you know that woman was going to be here with me? You were sleeping."

"Oh, right. I got a new power some time ago. I can enter people's dreams and send visions. Pretty useful in my opinion."

"Why...what...?"

"Before Oakhead decided to beat the crap out of me I met an Eraser." Angel gasped. "It's not as bad as you think. Actually, he seemed to be on our side. Too bad he expired."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said we'd be getting some new powers. Except for you, they could find no further use for you. But anyway, he told me that it was all in the program. If they think it necessary for one of us to gain a new ability that will help in the long run, then it's added to our programing."

"We aren't computers," Angel protested.

"I know, this guy felt the same way. He ranted about it for an hour or more, I don't know...lost track. And my watch ran out of batteries at that time. Shortly after he left, I found him dead in the streets with a date on his neck."

"Were there any females in the group?"

"No. Oakhead didn't want any distractions...but there was always something different about Trent that I couldn't help but notice. He stared at guys way too much to be considered normal. He didn't talk about girls, in fact, he was very uneducated in sex. Oakhead found it weird, but never bothered to ask questions about his behavior. He wasn't harming anyone, so not his problem. That was the way he saw things. Trent, as I found out after a few months of observing, was gay. I didn't know much about gays, so I didn't exactly have an opinion. None of this effected the way any of us saw him or his work."

"Do you want to be with them again?"

"If they still want me back, why not? Max knows I'm not dead, and I'll tell her that my injuries weren't from another bomb explosion gone wrong. Iggy will probably be mad at me for not keeping in touch, but what is there to do about it, you know?"

"Did you ever try sending me a vision?" Angel asked timidly, thinking back to those first few nights at Eric's house.

"Once or twice, but it was so hard to reach you, like you were closed off from me."

_Freak!_

_Worthless!_

It seemed like the voices were relentless.

_Not good enough_

_Die_

_Out of my sight_

She got to her feet and gave a rushed goodbye to Gazzy.

_Wings? Not in my house! _

_...not even a feather!_

She was running, the ugre boiling up to a need.

_You don't belong here_

She searched her pockets for anything sharp.

_Not allowed_

She found a place to be alone. All alone. Safe. Or not...?

_Don't even bother trying to find a way to run away, because I'll only drag you back in, you ungrateful beast!_

As she dragged the piece of glass across her arm, tears stung her eyes. An all too familiar pattern. She continued slicing until the tears came to a stop, and the voices faded away, saving their torture for another day. Living like this was a constant sickening cycle: the fear, the pain, and the numbness which was nearly as terrifying, but comforting. She knew it would be about time to head back. Max would be worried right now. Fang would be trying to comfort her while hiding his own emotions. Angel was glad she discovered the secret to doing such a thing successfully. She was able to hide everything but fear.

_You can't hide from your fears. You can't even ignore them. They get all up in your face, leaving you no choice but to silently scream as they take over your nightmares._ Angel cast her gaze to the skies, blood still dripping down her arm. That may seem like freedom, but hope was complete artifice and was something that could easily be destroyed. She launched herself into the sky from a nearby tree, ignoring the resulting soreness in the unused muscles.

"I'm coming, Max." She was going to be in a whole lot of trouble, but she wasn't abandoning the one who had rescued her. Or thought she had. While she may no longer be in any physical harm, there were still the matters of the demons who continually told her more and more of the things she now believed quite strongly. _Because, indeed, the night is where the worst is bound to happen to anyone. Everyone is left vulnerable, weak, just like me. But why do monsters with the truth have to have such sharp teeth and glowing eyes? Why do they have to be like Eric too? Is every thing on this earth as horrible inside and out just like him? How am I supposed to trust everyone with all this obscurity?_ These thoughts were the only things preventing her from looking forward to being back in Colorado. But that didn't matter, because she didn't matter...and the cycle began again. For the first time, Angel wanted it to stop. She wanted to stop. But she didn't know how. She didn't know how. There never seemed to be another way to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I read somewhere that disclaimers aren't ACTUALLY required-**

**Jared: Um that was on someone's profile-**

**Me: Shut up and let me talk, will ya?**

**Jared: Fine, fine...just trying to be helpful.**

**Me: You beating up JP for not giving me the rights to this story would be IMMENSELY helpful.**

**Jared: Whatever...**

**Me: Anyway, so we don't exactly have to do it. I hope some of you are aware of it...but it just seems to be tradition.**

**Jared: Are you done yet? I want to go get ice cream!**

**Me: I have no money!**

**Jared: What about that twenty that you keep on your-mpjha**

**Me: Ha. Duct tape always works!**

**Jared: MMMPH-ha got it.**

**Me: Oh crap!**

**Jared: That's right, you better run, you-**

**Max: Keep it PG, okay, imaginary talking zebra I shouldn't be seeing.**

**Jared: My name is Jared, and I am NOT imaginary.**

**Fang: Then why is one of your stripes purple?**

**Jared: IT'S A BIRTHMARK!**

**Max: Suure it is, Jack.**

**Jared: My name is-**

**Max: I know what your frigging name is, you buffoon.**

**Me: You're starting to bore my readers.**

**Max: -Sigh-**

**Fang: -glares-**

**Jared: -punches Max-**

**Max: Do you want to die?**

**Jared: Do you?**

**Max: -chases Jared around with a hockey mask and a knife-**

**Fang: This isn't Friday the 13th, Max...**

**Me: -hands popcorn to Fang-**

**Fang: Cool, where did you get that?**

**Me: IT IS A SECRET!**

_I've practiced this for hours  
>gone round and round<br>And now I think I've got it all down  
>And as I say it louder I love how it sounds<em>

_'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
>No wrapping this in ribbons<br>Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe I stayed here till today<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<em>

- No Surprise, Daughtry

The bleeding wasn't stopping like it should. Angel landed in front of Max's house feeling very dizzy. She just had to get inside and get the bleeding under control. Blood continued streaming down her arm. She staggered foward another step, feeling dizzy. But the person who opened the door was not Max or Fang. It was Iggy.

"Who's there?"

"Iggy...my arm is bleeding. Can you help me?"

"Hello Angel. Haven't heard from you in a while. Max is in quite the state...I'll bring you inside. How'd you hurt your arm, by the way?"

"Something attacked me," Angel lied smoothly. "Could you hurry? I think I'm about to collapse."

"That bad?" She nodded and let him led her into the closest bathroom.

"So, where did you go by the way?" he asked as he blindly searched the area for a sewing kit.

"I went to see Gazzy. I thought he might need to see me at least once more. Turns out I was right." Iggy ran his hand along her arm, searching for a place to start on sealing the cut.

"What's this? It feels like there are more injuries...but they aren't bleeding. They feel old. Angel, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Just fix my arm please," the blonde deadpanned, stifling her panic. Iggy nodded and didn't question things further. He finished patching up her arm a few minutes later in complete silence. When he was finished, Angel left the bathroom and found Max sitting in the living room, staring at the floor.

"Max, I'm-" The rest of her apology was never heard as Max wrapped her up in a suffocating bear hug.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so glad to see you're safe!" She limply fell against Max's chest, feeling weak from blood loss.

"What's wrong?"

"Max..." She continued falling, and then everything went black.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Did you know about this?"

"N-no, I had no idea!"

"Iggy..."

"Alright, I had my suspicions, like Fang. But don't drag Nudge into this. She didn't know anything. Same goes for Ella and your mom." There was a silence. Angel stirred, listening to the voices around her. Nobody paid any attention.

"She definitely needs help, then. I don't want to watch her fall apart any futher than she already has."

"There's no way Angel is going to be willing to go to a therapist."

"I agree," Fang spoke quietly.

"I'm not telling the others. At least not yet. You got word about the Gasman, Iggy?"

"He's being released tomorrow after a physical checkup. Nudge and I are going out there to pick him up. Should we go by plane?"

"Too expensive now...just fly there yourself. Nudge can fly, can't she?"

"I think she might be too far along. It's hard for her to get off the ground." Angel shifted again, feeling herself come back into the world she had been unawares in for some time now. _Nudge is pregnant._

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you, did Jeb figure out if the child would be one of us?" Max asked, crossing over to where Iggy sat at the dining room table. Still none of them bothered to take notice of Angel, who was almost completely awake now.

"Let's not get off track," Iggy said hastily, distracting Max temporarily. "Angel has some...issues that still need to be addressed. There's no way she was going to reveal this to us. No doubt it's a cause of all her abuse from her foster father that you told me about."

"All I know is that the abuse was physical. There is probably more to it that we'll only know from Angel, once she starts talking. But it's only been a few days. Hardly enough time to heal from any trauma. And she's had three years of it." Angel sat up on the couch, rising out of unconsciousness. No one heard her, so no one was alerted to this event. Meanwhile, Max and the others were intensely focused on their conversation.

"Group therapy sounds like a good idea for her. Maybe being around other people will get her to trust again." In that moment she knew they were discussing her fate. _I have to get out of here._

"Shouldn't we ask how Angel feels about this?" Max asked, glancing at the door that lead out of the kitchen. Angel went into Max's bedroom, searching for paper.

"I think the answer is obvious," Fang spoke up grimly. "She's going to deny anything's wrong and continue to try and hide this. Face it, if she hadn't gone to Iggy, we'd all still be in the dark about this. Life would continue, and one day Angel would take things too far. Do you want to live the rest of your life feeling guilty for something like that?"

Ah, paper. Now for a pen...she scanned the messy desk for any sign of what she seeked now. Seconds later the pen was in her hand and she cleared a space for the paper.

"You have a good point there, Fang."

"I might want to call Nudge and have her start packing..."

_Dear Max, _Angel wrote. She had to get the words on paper so that she understood just a little.

"Fang, could you get the cookies out of the oven?" There was a knock at the door. Angel paused, wondering who could possibly be coming by for a visit.

"I'll get it!" Iggy all but shoved Max aside in his race to the front door. Angel continued writing. She had filled almost half the page now.

"Hi, Ella! Come on in."

"Heard Angel finally came back," Ella said. "Hope you don't mind that I brought Nudge with me. She really wanted to see Angel...it's been quite some time."

"Three years," Max said, nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Angel was busy upstairs, unbeknowest to everybody. "She should be right on the couch." She turned. Too slow. Too late. The couch was empty. Max blinked, trying to remain calm.

"Ange, honey?" she called. "We have visitors." She searched the downstairs bathroom. Empty. The kitchen was empty, except for Fang, who was currently having difficulties getting off an oven mitt. Max sighed and yanked the troublesome object off his hand.

"Really, you'd think you never watched the Food Network before," she muttered. Fang didn't say anything, but just continued with piling the cookies onto a large glass plate. "I'll be right back. Gotta find Angel and make sure she's presentable for company."

_Love, Angel_ she concluded. The pen rolled out of her hand and to the beige carpet below her. She folded up the paper once. It was complete. She glanced toward the already open window. A gentle breeze teased her blonde ringlets. _Need a shower. I'll get one soon._

Only one room left to check...Max turned and saw her bedroom door was shut tight. She turned the door knob.

Angel took a few steps toward the window. The door was starting to open. She had to get out now. Just as she dropped out of sight, Max came into the room.

"Angel? Are you in here? Don't play games with me now. Ella and Nudge want to see you and they aren't taking no for an answer." Silence. Angel struggled to remain airborne and unseen at the same time.

"Angel?" She turned and flew off, tears spilling down her cheeks. _I'm sorry, Max, but I have to do this._ A feather lazily drifted to the ground. Max turned and walked out of the room, thinking that Angel had decided to hide off somewhere else in the house. The note lay there, not to be read for a while now. As she changed direction, she delved into Nudge's mind, and realized that she would be the one to discover it.

_'You know my secret. So I have to leave'_ she mentally said to Nudge. With that, she climbed higher into the sky, out of range now.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Where is she?" Ella asked as Max came back down. Nobody noticed Nudge slip upstairs into the same room Max had just been in.

"I don't know."

"I'll look outside," Iggy offered. Fang went with him, silently offering to be his eyes. Ella looked worried. She bit her lip and looked up at Max. Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek from upstairs.

"Nudge!" Max breathed. Her eyes were wide with fear. They exchanged a glance and ran up into Max's bedroom to find Nudge shaking, holding a letter filled with Angel's handwriting. Fang and Iggy burst into the room, not even breathless from the long sprint they had to make all the way here.

"What is it?"

"Angel isn't coming back."

"Give me that," Max said, snatching the paper from her. She quickly scanned it. Ella carefully read out loud over her shoulder for Iggy's benefit.

_Dear Max,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. No, I won't be dead, but you still will never be able to reach me. There is no reason to worry. I made this decision. I don't need to be sent to therapy. Everything is perfectly fine. You rescued me. Now you can get on with the life you had before you were forced to pity me._

_ You may think you were right in trying to send me off to group therapy, but I think otherwise. Everyone has their own way with dealing with certain things. I'm not hurting anyone by doing this. I can stop when I want. I've got things under control, so don't worry so much._

_ Yes, I am going to a safe place. I'll call you from a pay phone. Nobody can trace it. And we'll only talk for a short time. So, don't get your hopes up. I'm perfectly fine, though. I'm going to find a place to continue my education. I haven't given up on school, obviously._

_ Just because I'm leaving you guys for good, doesn't mean I don't love you. Remember that when you think of me at night, Max, blaming yourself for something that was going to happen anyway. I'll always keep each of you in my heart. I'll never forget you, Nudge, and your incredible ability to put fashion over everything else. Iggy...I'll always be sorry that I never got to know you before the incident that made you blind forever. Fang, you'll always be like a big brother to me. Don't forget that. Ella though I haven't known you as long you have been an incredible friend, like a sister to me. And Gazzy, if you're there, I'll always love you, best brother in the world._

_ Maybe I'll take a leaf out of your book, Fang, and start a blog of my own. I don't know. It's a big world out there. But not too big. We'll probably cross paths one last time, but I doubt it. So this is my goodbye. My whole life has been a...maximum ride, thanks to you Max. You will always be my favorite._

_Love,_

_Angel_

The resulting silence was deafening. Absolutely nobody had any idea as to what to say. Max's hands were shaking, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Nudge had her hand over her mouth. Iggy stared silently at the floor. Even Fang, who was normally an impassive rock, showed some sign of outrage and helplessness.

"What do we do now?" Ella asked, her voice wobbly as she choked on her own tears. In that moment, Max said something completely out of character.

"Nothing. We let Angel run away."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"I'm busting you out, brother," Angel said. Hours had passed since she left the flock for good, ready to start a new life on her own.

"Are you going back to the others?"

"Not a chance with that. You?" Gazzy shook his head. "Let's go start a life of our own, then. How do you feel about starting school?"

"Really?" A faint smile appeared on his face. "We'd actually get to go to school?"

"Sure, we're older now. We can go around without supervision."

Gazzy was discharged from the hospital a short time after that, and then soon they were flying high over the city. Angel realized she really needed to clean up. Her situation was getting desperate at this point, so they made a stop at a hotel for the night. Angel, using the Max card she took with her when she had gotten adopted, was able to purchase a penthouse suite at the very top of the exquisite hotel.

"Wonder how much money it's got," Gazzy mused as he stretched out on the other bed. Angel turned on the TV, already changed into her old clothes, but not feeling as awful after a hot shower to clean all the dirt off.

"Don't know," Angel said. "Maybe it's a debit card that goes to an account that belongs to Jeb."

"Huh. Maybe. That wouldn't surprise me."

"In that case we're set for life."

"We really aren't going back?" Gazzy asked quietly.

"No," Angel whispered. "We can't."

"Why, though? What happened between you and Max that is making it so hard for you to go to her?"

"That is none of your business," the blonde replied coldly. "I'm taking first watch. You get some rest." Night was beginning to fall. For the first time, she was alone with her thoughts, unprotected by distractions and the world of light.

_Never good enough_

The whispers began, relentless as always.

"Don't want to listen to you." Her voice was barely heard even by her own self. Gazzy was fast asleep on his bed, oblivious to the situation.

_You deserve nothing but pain_

_Worthless, just like all your efforts_

She took another step forward, not even realizing how far she had traveled until she blinked herself back to reality.

_Nobody will love you_

_Leaving won't faze them_

What should she do to earn their love?

_What makes you think that you ever will?_

Angel screamed, but nobody heard. It was all in her mind. Was that better, or worse, than what it could be? Automatically the razor was over an unmarked area of skin. She twitched the shining silver blade, and a cut formed. Blood trickled down her arm. She looked up to see Gazzy standing there. His normally bright blue eyes were cold with betrayal.

"So, this is why you run away, to hide a secret from the others. And to think I thought of you as a brave little sister."

"Looks like I made a mistake in letting you tag along," Angel said calmly. "This is where we bid farewell. Forever. Goodbye, Gazzy." She jumped out the window and flew off into the night. A bloodstained razor was all she had left behind.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"May I ask why you are here so late?" Dr. Martinez asked, at the last of her patience. Max sighed and just let herself in, Fang right on her heels. It was evident that Max had been crying. Dr. Martinez switched from tired annoyance to worry in less than a second. Although Max was more open with her emotions these past few years, seeing her upset still brought out her motherly instincts. Ella had already come home, and Gazzy just a couple hours afterward, not telling anyone where he had been, thankfully saving a trip for Iggy and Nudge.

"Angel's gone," Fang said. Max silently stared at the floor and held up the letter. Dr. Martinez took it and carefully read it. When she had finished, she let out a shaky sigh, setting the letter aside.

"Have you been looking for her?" Max's mother asked. Very slowly, Max shook her head, more tears filling up in her already red-rimmed eyes.

"Max thinks we should wait and see if she changes her mind, but..." Fang shook his head in an attempt to keep back the emotion. It had been easy around the flock, but when surrounded by Max, plus her mother, it just made things harder to deal with in his own special way.

"Angel, she..." Max whispered hoarsely. "She's been hurting herself."

"You know what you need to do?" She looked up at her mother. "You need to find her before it's too late, because I may be no therapist, but it is unlikely that Angel will come back on her own." Max nodded and wiped fresh tears away. After a minute she hardened, looking more like her old self.

"Let's track down our baby, Fang." He couldn't help but smile at seeing the fight return to her eyes.

"Now, who wants cookies?" Dr. Martinez offered.

"Can't have a mission without cookies," Fang pointed out. Max rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the arm. Ella came out, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Max and Fang said at the same time. It was still a habit of Max's to protect Ella this way so she wouldn't try to get involved.

"I smell cookie dough," Ella said. "Mom never makes cookies unless someone's really upset. Did someone get hurt?"

"Do you not remember what happened earlier today?" Fang asked. She shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"She blocked the memory of that note," Max said. "Trauma."

"Just give it a little bit, she'll come around."

"I'm not so sure that will be a good thing."

"Couldn't sleep?" Dr. Martinez said. Ella nodded.

"Can I help you with the cookies?"

"Flour's right there."

"Why can I smell cookie dough if you haven't gotten started yet?" She suspiciously looked around the kitchen. "Did you get that scented air freshener I told you about, Mom?" Dr. Martinez just smiled. Ella got the flour out. A bowl and several measuring cups sat on the counter. Ella carefully began to measure out the flour while Dr. Martinez preheated the oven.

"Alright, now for the sugar..." The familiar process continued, and just as they were adding the chocolate chips, Ella remembered what happened yesterday. The breath rushed out of her, and she nearly dropped the chocolate chips in shock.

"Ella?"

No response. Gazzy came into the kitchen looking very confused. He had been working on a bomb all this time and hadn't been distracted from his work until now. He stood there, watching the scene.

"Ells, honey, what's wrong?" Dr. Martinez set down the measuring cup. Ella's eyes were blank as a flurry of memories rushed through her. _Oh God, the note! Angel really left! How could have I blocked out such a thing? How foolish of me! I have to apologize to Max about how I was acting earlier! She must really hate me now. I don't blame her. Off to find Ma-_

"What's going on?"

"I...don't know. Ella just froze. She won't respond to anything."

"She's probably remembering when Max read the letter from Angel. She'll snap out of it." Suddenly, Ella blinked and steadied herself as the world spun a little from holding her breath so long. She let it out in a gust and sucked in more air just as quickly, causing everything to settle back into place.

"What just happened?" asked Gazzy, his blue eyes filled with worry. For a second, he looked a lot like his eight year old self from so long ago.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ella said finally. "Sorry to scare you like that Mom. Want me to help finish with the cookies?" For the remainder of the night everyone tried to act normal. Max and Fang spent the night at Ella's house, Max taking the couch and Fang sleeping on the floor beside her. But nobody was sleeping, not really. For Max still secretly wished for Angel's return and Fang, well he was Fang. He always knew what was on his girlfriend's mind. Well, wife actually, this past year. Gazzy, of course, was worried the most, being the blood brother of Angel and having only just seen her hours before.

Meanwhile, a preteen bird kid made her way through the streets of South Dakota, travelling on foot rather than by air. A hand came down on her mouth and was soon replaced by a strange smelling rag. Angel's eyes rolled back in her head and she sank to the ground in a crumpled heap.

**An: Not as long as my usual, but I hope you liked this chapter. So Gazzy's back home, Angel's all alone, and who knows what's happened to her...well we shall find out! By the way, sorry for the long author's note at the beginning. Got a little carried away there! But...it's all part of my AWESOMENESS and without my awesomeness, where would we be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *crickets* So...you want to know what happens to Angel or what? After a grand total of one review I suppose you really hate her! Come on, she's not the heartless demon from the previous books. It's a future fic. Can't you tell? And now, on with the story...**

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew<br>All those things you say  
>They were never true, never true<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win<em>

- Set Fire to the Rain, Adele

When Angel woke up, she found herself in a white van. Not tied up, not in a cage, but buckled up nicely in the passenger's seat. And who should she find in the driver's seat but Jeb Bachelder. Her first reaction was to immediately unbuckle herself and escape but upon realizing that she was still unharmed, she decided to stick around and figure out what was going on.

"What happened?"

"Sorry about that, Angel. I told them not to give you the gassed rag, but they did not listen."

"Who? What happened?" she repeated.

"You know how I usually am aware of what happens to all of you every moment of the day?" Angel nodded, still not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, three years ago, you fell completely off my radar. I was terrified. I had no idea what happened to you, if you were hurt, dead, or worse...I left my secret base in Antarctica to look for you in the first place I could think of: Colorado. Turns out, everyone was in the know except me, which had my worry spike even higher. I didn't say anything on the matter and decided to let nature take its course. You'd return eventually just like Iggy did. But when days turned into weeks...I realized you could be there forever. So I suggested for Max's mother to pretend to take on a new job. She's back as a vetenarian now, but this was all part of my elaborate plan to figure out what was going on. I had Dr. Martinez observe what was going on at random moments, usually once a month. She faithfully did what was asked of her.

"At first, she didn't seem to think anything was wrong. But then your foster mother vanished, and the whole game changed. There was something to really worry about now, from what Dr. Martinez said about your foster father. So she really started to come in, but less often, so things did not seem suspicious. Every time it was the same. You'd be quiet and submissive, the house seemed to clean and the father too happy. For the first six months things appeared fine. Then she noticed you change even more. She didn't have enough substantial evidence, though, until the day she brought Max with her.

"Max, of course, misses nothing and caught on right away what was going on with Angel. She called me for backup when her mother disagreed. I told her she might be right. After all, Max is smart, brilliant in fact. I'm not saying that because she was designed to be that way...I am saying it because she _is_ that way.

"So, having heard everything from Max, I sat back and waited for you to show up on my radar again, almost quite literally. It didn't happen until I recieved the call that you were back with the flock once more. With all that you've been through, you must be traumatized at some level. I brought a leftover Eraser with me to gently get you into my van unseen. He didn't exactly follow orders, probably thinking we were supposed to kidnap you or something like that. Don't worry, I took care of him."

"What are you going to do with me?" Angel asked dully. Internally she was impressed with this elaborate planning, but she tried to act like she didn't really care so he would get to the point.

"You shall see," Jeb replied simply, twiddling the wheel as the light changed. With that, the almost teenage 98 percent human girl settled back in her seat for a journey to an unknown destination.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Any word about Angel yet?" Max asked in a hollow tone as Fang trudged though the front door. He shook his head. She fell silent once more, her hands in her lap.

"Why are you acting like this?" Fang demanded.

"I don't understand," Max said, her impassive expression faltering slightly as she looked up at him. That did it for him, and Fang suddenly exploded, his smoky eyes hardened with anger and frustration.

"You shouldn't be just sitting here while I do all the work..that isn't like you at all! You're Maximum Ride, you don't sit on your ass letting everyone else do the work! You fight scientists, back-talk everyone in an authorative position and even got Angel back for us! Several times! I can't believe you are letting everyone else carry your weight like you don't even care anymore! That isn't the woman I fell in love with all those years ago and you know that, Max!" Breathing very hard, he finally had come to an end of his rant. Max suddenly broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her voice cracked.

"That's right, you better be," Fang said coldly. But her eyes were still wet. That wasn't the right thing to say. The anger disappated as he thought about this. Maybe he should figure out what was wrong before being angry with her...

"Max?" he asked gently.

"I'm pregnant." There was a pause as Fang processed this. It should be a happy moment but the look in her face was all wrong.

"Or at least I was...I lost our baby, Fang." There was nothing but silence. "Fang, what if this happened because I'm unfit to raise a child?"

"Max..."

"No, think about it. We aren't exactly human. Jeb doesn't know _all_ the answers, you know."

"Sorry for yelling at you. Are you okay?"

"No, I deserved it," Max whispered. "I shouldn't be letting this get in the way of our mission." She blinked back fresh tears. Fang sat down and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." His voice and face both were sincere.

"Not your fault," Max wailed into his shirt. The door opened, and Nudge came in, happily humming with her new born son in her arms, Iggy in tow.

"Not a good time," Fang said without looking up. Nudge's face switched from glowing and joyful to confused, disappointed, and worried all at the same time. Iggy didn't look anything.

"Okay, we'll come back later. Come on Iggy. Bronson needs a good feeding and I have a feeling he doesn't want that icky bottle stuff on his first night at home." They left a moment later. Max let out a shaky sigh, glad to be alone again.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered, trudging off to their bedroom. Fang worriedly stared after her. She was not handling the miscarriage well at all. He dialed Jeb's number, but only got voicemail. There was only one other person he trusted with this situation.

"Dr. Martinez?"

"I've asked you to call me Valencia," the woman said with a sigh.

"Sounds weird to me. Could you come over?"

"Of course. When?" Fang listened to his surroundings. He could faintly hear Max sobbing from their bedroom down the hall.

"Now would be great," he said softy, betraying just a sliver of what he was feeling so that Max's mother would understand the gravity of this situation.

"Needed me there five minutes ago?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Be right there." The line disconnected. Fang sighed and tossed his phone aside, feeling the early signs of a headache beginning to settle in. How could this happen to them? Was this karma for all the mistakes he had made with Max in the past? If so, karma was a little late in paying him back for his stupidity.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Fang was being a little-"

"Dick?" Iggy suggested. "Asshole?" Nudge ignored his vulgar language.

"I was going for...strange. And so was Max. Didn't you see that she was upset?"

"Well, Angel did just run off earlier today," Iggy pointed out. "Everyone's upset, especially after she just came back."

"Max did mention she was abused," Nudge said softly.

"Did you not read the note at all? She doesn't think we understand her pain."

"It's likely that we don't. Now come to bed, Bronson is done eating for tonight and I just put him to sleep." Iggy nodded and did as he was told.

"Anyway, I think it was something more. Max looked totally upset, but not the upset that she was earlier today, right? It was like she had lost something dear to her. But that doesn't make sense because Fang loves her and he was sitting right there trying to comfort her when we came in. I really wish Fang could have told us what was wrong. I'm sure we could have helped." Iggy had grown to appreciate Nudge's chatter. Sometimes it was soothing to listen to her overusage of words. Almost as relaxing as the sound of rain gently pounding against the window pane. There was a long silence as he thought carefully of what to say next.

"I think we should give them some time. I'm sure whatever it is...they just need a little time to work things out." Another silence. He assumed that Nudge had nodded instead of replying, forgetting his blindness again. But it was alright. He was used to them forgetting. But he, of course, could never forget the day he was blinded. Now Iggy had no choice but to be stuck in permanent blackness.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Angel, wake up." She was startled out of her half asleep stupor to see that they were at a large dark blue building that looked suspiciously like an academy of some sort.

"Where are we?" she murmured. Their elegant lunch must have happened over an hour ago for the sun to be hanging this low in the sky. Jeb turned off the engine, already in park just beyond the iron wrought gate. Angel rubbed her eyes, feeling slightly more awake now.

"Come on, I have to get you registered," Jeb said, getting out of the car. Angel followed suit, wondering why her question wasn't being answered. She continued walking behind him as he approached the front building they had parked some distance from. As they came closer, she could see there was more to the building's design than just a navy blue all over. It was swirled with mysterious dark purples and even black on its roof. The double doors were not glass, but heavy and silver. Jeb yanked open a door with ease and allowed Angel to enter first. She did so, hesitating slightly. They were now inside the main office. A middle aged woman sat near a phone and computer, which were both in different places on the desk she worked at.

"Ah, Jeb Bachelder," the woman said without looking up. "You're here about the girl you mentioned to me?"

"Yes, she is right here," Jeb replied, shoving Angel forward slightly. "If you could get her situated, that would be wonderful. She might be needing the essentials, however, as I mentioned over the phone on my way here."

"You did have her registered under that special scholarship plan. Alright, I'll see what can be done. Thank you for giving notice beforehand, everything should run much more smoothly. I shall keep you posted on this girl's status."

"Very well then, I'll be back in here on my usual days, as you very well know, Janice."

"See you Monday." He left the office. Angel suddenly found the navy blue plush carpet fascinating as Janice scrutinized her in total silence.

"And what is your name, little darling?"

"Angel," she mumbled, afraid to look the woman in the eyes for fear she might do something wrong and be punished-

"My granddaughter has the same name."

"What is this place?" she asked fearfully, finally lifting her head.

"This is the Night School. Now, let's find you a dorm to stay in, shall we?"

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Where is Max?" Valencia Martinez asked softly, letting the door fall shut behind her.

"In the bedroom," Fang said, pinching the bridge of his nose in order to stem off the pounding headache. The woman nodded and went off to comfort Max. Fang forced himself off of the highly comfortable couch in search of some aspirin. This headache was not going away on its own. _Hang on...I never get headaches..._he frowned in confusion. What could this possibly mean? He went to go retrieve his phone, only to find he had a message from Ella, requesting him to log into Facebook. He did so, not having anything better to do at the moment.

_Ella Martinez is online and requesting a chat_

He accepted, wondering what Ella wanted with him. All the while, his headache steadily got worse. He chose to ignore it, thinking that it would pass eventually.

NickRide: What's up, Ella?

EMartinez: Nudge texted me about her brief visit with Max. What's going on?

NickRide: Max had a miscarriage

EMartinez: Ohmigosh, really? How is Max handling this?

NickRide: Your mom is here

EMartinez: That bad?

His head was constantly throbbing. _Get a grip, Fang,_ he berrated mentally. It wasn't really that bad. Max had dealt with worse headaches than this and brushed it off like it was nothing. Fang gritted his teeth.

NickRide: Nudge gave birth earlier today...were you there?

EMartinez: Oh yes! Bronson is an unusual name but I'm not about to argue against it. Nudge can do what she wants, right? It's her kid.

NickRide: Right. At least she has one.

EMartinez: She feels bad, you know.

NickRide: I know

EMartinez: Hey, I gotta go. Mom will probably be back soon if I know her well enough.

NickRide: Well the crying stopped so yeah probably.

He logged out of Facebook, getting sick of the pounding in his head. Maybe a little sleep is all he needs. After all, it had been such a long day. Fang shuffled into the bedroom and found Max fast asleep on his side of the bed, wearing his sweater. Dr. Martinez watched her with a loving look that could only come from a mother. He nodded in her direction and crawled under the covers.

"I'll get going, then," Dr. Martinez said. "You take care now. I'm sorry for your loss."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Gazzy lay awake staring at a bright green ceiling he had only seen three times in three years. Yet it was the only comforting thing in his life right now. Angel was gone. Again. She could be hurt, hurting herself again, or already dead for all he knew. _I shouldn't have given up on you, dear sister. It's all my fault._

A sigh escaped his lips, the only sound made in this room over the past hour or so. He had long since lost track of time. The worry only would escalate with time. Maybe, if he tried using his power again, he'd find her. And he really needed to find her. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding that once consciousness he had become familiar with.

_He woke up to find himself in a green meadow. A young girl sat there with his back to him._

_'Angel.'_

_'Why are you here?' she asked. 'This is my dream.'_

_'But I control what happens,' Gazzy argued. 'I want to know where you went after you ran off on me.'_

_'To the streets. Jeb found me and took me somewhere. Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe here. But I probably won't be back for a long time. Jeb said I needed help. This is most likely the only place I'll get it.'_

_'I understand. I just wanted to know if you were safe.'_

_'Go now and get on with your life. Worrying about me will take up unnecessary time.'_

_'You're right. As long as you're safe I have no reason to worry. I'll be checking in, though.'_

_'No need,' Angel said. 'I'll probably be avoiding sleep most of the time due to nightmares.'_

_'I don't just come when you're sleeping,' Gazzy said. Angel stared at him in confusion. 'You shall see. Next time I come, I expect to hear more of what happened to you during those three years you were gone...' Angel's eyes widened in fear. 'Or at least about where you are.' She instantly relaxed. 'I'll be going now. Goodnight.'_

His eyes opened. The green ceiling greeted him once more. Green was supposed to be a soothing color. He had heard that somewhere. Maybe from a storybook or website on the internet. He'd probably never truly know. As he started to drift off, he thought he could see images flashing across the ceiling, but deep down knew it was from exhaustion. Still, that didn't stop a slight tremor of confusion somewhere inside him.

"Angel..." Her name was the last thing on his mind as he finally fell asleep.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Meanwhile, under a very different roof, someone else was wide awake as well. Fang couldn't sleep due to the intensifying headache occuring between his eyes, the back of his neck, everywhere in his head actually. He groaned and stumbled into the bathroom only a door away from their bedroom. He flicked on the light and noticed that he looked terrible. Fang saw his eyes had large bags under them, and his face was slightly pale. Suddenly, his whole head exploded in pain and he was on the floor, holding back a shriek that would wake up Max for sure. He rocked back and forth, concentrating on his breathing. In and out, in and out. If only that worked.

"Maybe this is what Max went through," he muttered, gritting his teeth against the impossible pain. He felt like his head was going to explode. Slowly, ever so slowly, the ache went away, leaving behind a hollow sensation. He lay there on the floor for a long time after that just in case the headache decided to make a return whenever his guard went down. When nothing happened, he deemed it safe to get back in bed and go to sleep. If Max asked why he slept in, he'd make something up. She already had enough on her plate, what with Angel being missing and the miscarriage.

He crawled back into bed, his sleeping wife oblivious of what had just happened. Wife. The word sounded strange when applied to Max, yet it felt so right. He couldn't imagine things being any other way, actually. Even back when they were in the School in those early days, Max fascinated him in some way. He loved her like no one else. All those other girls were nothing compared to her. Besides, he hated redheads. There was just something about the color red that gave him a squirming, unpleasent feeling inside. But Max was no ditzy redhead. She was beautiful, strong, and incredibly, loved him back despite all his mistakes in the past. She somehow had managed to forgive him after that last time. Fang allowed himself a small smile as he finally drifted off to sleep. He couldn't be any luckier.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom? Is Max okay?" Ella asked, entering her mother's room.

"It depends on what you mean by okay," Dr. Martinez replied hesitantly. Max had been pretty upset upon her arrival. She was glad Fang had made the call.

"Well, is she at least not as upset?"

"She cried herself to sleep, which is probably a normal reaction to a miscarriage. Why don't you go to sleep yourself, Ella? It's getting pretty late." She shook her head and sat down next to her mother, not looking the least bit tired despite the order just given to her.

"How could this happen? Nudge gets to have a baby...but not Max?" Ella blinked back tears in the darkness.

"I don't know, honey," Dr. Martinez said quietly. "I wish I had all the answers." Ella buried her head in the woman's chest.

"It's not fair."

"I know." For a while, those were the last words exchanged between them.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Of course, sweetie." They went into the kitchen together. Dr. Martinez got out the box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate mix while Ella searched for a mug.

"Max will recover from this," Dr. Martinez said firmly to reassure her daughter. Or was she trying to reassure herself? Max had never dealt with anything like this before. Then again, neither had she. Ella handed over a white mug and Dr. Martinez poured in the chocolate powder. Some marshmallows fell into the mug as well. Cold milk was soon added to the plain looking mug, filled almost all the way to the top. Ella put it in the microwave and pressed a few buttons.

"Have you ever thought what life would be like if we had never met Max?" she asked.

"Nothing would have changed," Dr. Martinez said. "We wouldn't even notice."

"Max sure made things more exciting for us," Ella said wistfully. "Once I wished I could fly...but I realized I was afraid of heights. My place is on the ground, just like you." The microwave beeped, indicating that the hot chocolate was ready. She took it out, but didn't drink it right away. It was much too hot to drink yet anyway.

"Have you gotten news about what happened to Angel?"

"Well, I told you what the note said earlier...she could be anywhere right now."

"Hopefully, Max will find her."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Gazzy was startled out of his sleep when he heard the beep of a microwave from downstairs. He sighed and rolled out of bed. No way he'd get back to sleep now. As he went to go splash some water on his face in the bathroom just one door down, he heard familiar voices talking softly.

"Max will recover from this," he heard Dr. Martinez say as he left the bathroom and approached the stairs. There was a silence. He was almost to the bottom of the stairs when he heard another voice. Ella.

"Have you ever thought what life would be life if we had never met Max?"

"Nothing would have changed. We wouldn't even notice." The conversation continued, but he paid no attention as he walked through the small room that led to the stairs behind him. Next came the den. He knew the kitchen was next, which is where he assumed Dr. Martinez and Ella were.

"Hopefully, Max will find her," Dr. Martinez said as he entered the kitchen.

"I may not know where Angel is, but I do know she is safe and unharmed," Gazzy said as he strolled casually across the clean tiles.

"Really? How?" Ella asked, taking a drink from her mug.

"I got a new power awhile back. I can send visions and appear in people's dreams to give them messages."

"Sounds useful," Ella's mother said. "Have you had to use this power at all, other than last night?"

"Once, to tell my thugs friends I was leaving them." He looked sad for a moment, but then quickly recovered with a soft smile.

"Let's all get back in bed," the former vetinarian suggested. Everyone agreed. Ella finished her hot chocolate and rinsed out the mug. Gazzy went back upstairs to his room. It had been a long day; they'd need the rest to deal with tomorrow.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel had been put in the Shadow Dorm, which was for girls. Boys slept in the Midnight Dorm, the darker building next door. Her room was room 3 with two other girls, Brianna and Stacey. Neither of them had wings. Stacey was a recovering anorexic, and Brianna was a teenage mother.

Currently, she was sitting on her bed while Brianna and Stacey fought over who got the top bunk. Angel ignored them, choosing to sit on the bed which seperated her from those ridiculous girls. Apparently, they had gone to high school and although they were friends, things weren't always sunshine and rainbows with them.

"I got in here first, so I get top!" Stacey cried out. Though she was small, she had quite the set of lungs on her.

"Shut up, Stace," Brianna growled, her dark eyes flashing with a sign of warning. "I'm older, so I get the top bunk."

"That's retarted and you know it!" Angel shut out their arguing and opened something she hadn't used since their days at the E shaped house: her journal. She read the first few entries without much interest. Her six year old self definitely stopped existing when she was taken back to the School. But...she must have left some other physical evidence of what happened, besides all these cuts that had to come to an end. She searched the journal further, trying to remember. On the last group of pages there were shiny lines of some sort. Of course! She went through the interesting yet simple process of revealing the invisible ink. It continued onto eleven more pages. Tally marks were revealed. She slowly counted.

"Let's flip a coin, then," Brianna decided finally. "I'm tired of fighting about this." Seven, eight, nine. Angel mentally sighed and started over, counting in fives instead. It would be much easier on her.

"Hah! Tails!" Stacey cried out. "I win! You get bottom!"

"Not fair! You know I roll around in my sleep!"

"You'll thank me in the coming months when you start getting huge and all that jazz, Bri." The dark haired girl sighed, a resigned look on her face.

"You're right," she said.

"Sorry, what?" Stacey smirked and cocked her head, halfway up the ladder. Fifty, fifty-five...this would take some time, Angel realized. There had to be a faster way of finding out exactly how many days she had been with that family. Stacey and Brianna continued their friendly teasing, but she paid no attention. One hundred. There were three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. One hundred tally marks per page. That means...she was there for one thousand, one hundred days. Three years and five days to be exact. Angel felt a chill run down her spine. She tore out the pages and shoved them under her pillow as a reminder of what she had endured.

"Hey you!" Stacey shouted from the top bunk. "What's your name, freak?" Angel winced at the nickname.

"Oh, come on," Brianna said. "Be nice for once in your life. It won't kill you."

"Your hair lokos nice, oh no...I feel weak!" Stacey pretended to faint onto the bed. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Angel." She wasn't sure that she could trust Stacey, but Brianna seemed nice enough.

"Cool. Well, you already know us. See you in the morning. Classes don't start until August so we have plenty of time to get to know one another. It's the first year this school is being put in session."

"Do you know about this place at all?" Angel asked.

"Only that it's about more than just learning, and all the kids have a problem of some sort. Guess we'll find out eventually what they want with us." Angel had a feeling that was going to be sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry about the wait. Stacey doesn't seem to be a very likable character, does she? Well, we're about to meet more joyful OC's. Bear in mind, though. Nothing is what it seems. Nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP to you? Yeah, that's what I thought. I'd like to meet him, though, and find out why he has to torture us with such a long wait for the FINAL book(which I doubt that 200 pages is enough to wrap up an entire series, take a look at JK Rowling she took over 700 with a book that turned into two movies which I think says something since MR never even got one movie as of yet).**

**AN 2: I just realized that was an insanely long disclaimer! Wow!**

_I have woken now to find myself  
>In the shadows of all I have created<br>I'm longing to be lost in you  
>(away from this place I have made)<br>Won't you take me away from me_

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
>I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed<br>I can't go on like this  
>I loathe all I've become<em>

- Away from Me, Evanescence

The next morning, Angel woke up to the sound of someone sobbing in the bathroom. She immediately thought of Brianna then carefully got out of bed. Stacey was fast asleep on the top bunk. It was still early morning.

"Brianna?" Angel called softly. The sobbing continued. In fact, according to her bird kid ears, it got a little louder. She pushed open the bathroom door to find Brianna dry heaving into the toilet, looking pale and miserable.

"Do you want some water?"

"You are too kind," Brianna said once she was able to breathe again. "Not everyone shows support, especially strangers like you, Angel." She wiped her eyes and looked up at the girl. "You look like the type who's been through things. Well no wonder. You must understand me at least a little." _She is very observant. I'll have to watch out for her when my need arrives,_ Angel thought. Outwardly, she gave a rare smile. Her first smile in years.

"I'll let you be alone, then." Angel got a bottle of water and found some crackers sitting there on top of the miniture fridge that was in every dorm. Back in the bathroom, Brianna had flushed the toilet and set about to cleaning herself up as she came in.

"Thank you."

"It was no trouble." Angel smiled and left the room, wondering if she would ever feel good enough to be loved for real. The thought of _never _being good enough, of _always_ dealing with hate brought tears of abandonment and shame to her eyes. And suddenly, she was the one sobbing, begging for the pain to stop but nothing working at all. Sharp, unkept nails raked down her arms, drawing blood. The beautiful, almost poetic pain was such a relief that it nearly caused her to swoon back onto the tangled sheets below. Cold hands suddenly grabbed her, and Angel snapped back to reality, realizing what was happening.

"Don't do this to yourself anymore," Stacey begged.

"I..." Angel's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she was in a position to promise anything at the moment.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Three days passed uneventfully, during which Angel felt like she was put under a microscope. A part of her knew this was wrong but the rest of her had no idea how to stop the path she put herself on. But on the third day, something happened that caused her to change her frame of mind about recieving help, and it came in the form of a letter.

"You have mail," Brianna announced after lunch that day.

"Who, me?" Stacey called, stepping out of the bathroom.

"No, Angel." She looked up in confusion.

"It's from someone named...Maximum Ride?"

"I need that!" Angel blurted, lunging toward Brianna desperately. The pregnant fifteen year old eyed her curiously before handing over the letter.

_Dear Angel,_

_Jeb said you would recieve this at some point, so I decided to write you anyway to see how you were doing. We all miss you, especially Gazzy. He keeps having dreams about you. I lost a baby a few days ago. I didn't even know I was pregnant. The loss has been devastating on me and Fang, but we've managed to get through these past few days. I might even try again when the doctor says it's fine. Until then, you can still be my little baby. Always have been, always will. Hopefully, wherever you are, you'll be able to come to terms with what you went through in that awful home you were placed in._

_Promise me to do one thing though. Get better, so that one day we can look back and see all that you've survived, instead of constantly trying to force you one day through the next. What you have gone through will make you stronger. I just know it. I also know that not only will you listen to me...you'll actually want to do this for yourself._

_Please come home soon. You've been gone from my life too long as it is already. Don't make me wait too much longer this time._

_Love, Maximum Ride_

"I'll do it," Angel said quietly, setting the letter aside. Her thoughts were whirling at a million miles per hour. She got up and went to the window, as she had so many times during the past few days.

"Do what?" Stacey asked. Angel shook her head and went to go get dressed as quickly as possible. She couldn't let them see any of the marks on her skin that would never fade. The marks that she once took solace in now gave her shame. But since she had been on this path for so long she knew nothing else. So the cycle would start all over again soon. She was powerless to the screams in her mind, asking for something to release the pain that never truly left her. Hot, stinging tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought of having actually to relive everything that happened over the past three years. She quickly wiped them away. No. This had to be done. For Max. If not for herself, then definitely for Max. She sighed and left the bathroom, ready to leave. Their first therapy session was in ten minutes and the couldn't be late.

"Let's go," Stacey said. "This will be the third time I'm doing something like this...so I probably won't have to talk as much this time."

"Yeah, and the moon is made of cheese," Brianna muttered sarcastically. "I have a headache so let's get this over with." Angel thought of Max's letter. She said that she had lost a baby...poor Max. She wanted to be Max's baby for a little while longer, to make her feel better. Anything to keep a smile on her face.

Before she knew it, they were in a large sort of room filled with half a dozen chairs. Two girls and a young woman were already in there, waiting for something. Angel sat down in between Stacey and Brianna.

"Hello, everyone," the woman said, smiling at all of them. "My name is Karen Dalhi, and I am here today to help you all heal from whatever troubles you've gone through in your lives." She looked around. Her eyes briefly rested on Angel.

"Why don't you start? Introduce yourself and tell us the one thing that has been troubling you." Angel felt her mouth go dry. Now? Really? She wasn't ready yet! She needed more time to gather her thoughts. But if she didn't do it now, she'd actually never be ready. So, Angel took in a shaky breath and spoke.

"My name is Angel. I was adopted three years ago and dealt with someone who was not very kind to me. To cope...I self harmed." Surprisingly, saying that caused a small weight to leave her chest. Karen nodded in approval.

"Very good. That was brave of you to say all that at once." Her ice blue eyes scanned the room. The other girls were silent, as if they were trying to be invisible. "Who wants to speak next?" Stacey quietly stood up.

"Months ago, when I was twelve pounds lighter and much paler, I thought I was close to perfection," Stacey began. "But after seeing myself in the mirror, at how much I had wasted away, I knew that I needed professional help. Anorexia is not something to be taken lightly. It is not a diet, but a disease. While I may look better now, I am still in recovery mode and hopefully all you girls won't be getting the same idea about what a 'perfect' body looks like." Brianna met Stacey's gaze, and the tall, thin blonde sat back down.

"You seem more willing to talk than I thought," Karen observed. "What is your name?"

"Stacey." Brianna stood next, thinking it would be a good idea to just keep things more routine. She nodded toward the therapist and let her thick, black jacket fall to the floor, revealing a small bump that was her stomach. One girl gasped, but otherwise there was not much reaction from the others.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. And only fifteen at that. I knew what I was getting into when Darren wanted to be more loving toward me and regretted not using protection ever since. However, I refuse to abort the child. If any of you think otherwise...I really don't care. It is my decision, not yours." With a huff, Brianna was back in her seat with her arms crossed and jacket back on, glaring at the two girls whispering to one another. Angel couldn't take it anymore. She had to spread her wings.

"I have something else to say," Angel blurted, getting to her feet. Everyone was staring at her, but she couldn't back out now. "I'm not like everyone else here." Biting back the resulting pain, she slowly stretched her wings, which had recently been restored to their previous pure white glory. The whispering and shocked reactions intensified. But the pain was becoming too much. Her body was not used to this. Letting out a cry of agony, her knees buckled.

"Sorry...it's just been so long since I've done that." She folded up her wings and struggled to maintain her balance.

"Do I really have to go next?" the redhead whined. "Angel stole the spotlight with those freaky wings of hers." Karen nodded, making some notes on her clipboard. The girl sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, whatever. My name is Allison, born in an average town, blah blah blah. But you don't really want to know that, do you?" She glared at everyone around her. "For some reason, I've attracted the misbehaved type of the male population. Never really questioned it, but loved all the attention. Unfortunately, my idiocy got me stalked, kidnapped, and...even raped, numerous times. After a while you just learn not to care. After giving up to my virginity to some guy, what have I got left to lose?" She let out a shaky sigh, looking close to tears now. Her friend gave Allison a glance of concern before speaking up.

"They called me crazy. They called me so many names. Sometimes the one thing even worse than being tortured is having no one believe me. Not a hand was laid on me at home, and yet I was afraid at every turn. My parents are experimenters. They were trying to find a cure to several different diseases, using me as their guinea pig. Yeah, me, Melanie, their only daughter. Lucky me, right? Not really." Melanie bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day," Karen said, setting down her pencil and clipboard. "We shall meet in here every Saturday afternoon at one from now on until school started August third." With that, everyone began to file out.

"Are there other rooms like this?" Angel asked Allison.

"I have no clue," she said in reply. "Tracy is the one who knows everything." Allison and Melanie walked off together. Angel felt more confused than ever. What was with all the riddles from those two?

"Who is Tracy?" Brianna wondered aloud.

"I didn't see a Tracy," Stacey mused.

"Maybe she lives in a different dorm?" Angel suggested.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Brianna muttered. "Something tells me that there's more than just a good education going on this coming fall."

"You could be right," her friend agreed. "But how do we prove it?" Angel felt something fall into place. They were all in the same boat; they were stuck here until they were 'healed' by whatever means this Karen person deemed possible. They weren't being told anything and who knew if Tracy even existed? She seemed to be the only path to any information, though.

"We look for clues," Angel said. "Max was always the most paranoid one...we just have to think like her."

"Who is Max?" Brianna and Stacey asked at the same time.

"The girl who saved the world. The girl with wings who lead a flock of six." Brianna and Stacey exchanged a glance.

"I know where we might find Tracey," Brianna said, "but it is pretty risky. You guys in?" Angel nodded. Stacey quietly agreed.

"We're going to need everyone, then," the pregnant teen continued. "Get Allison and Melanie back over here, Stace. Angel, I want you to come with me. Use you cell, Stacey, okay? I'll text you your next instructions."

"Now what?" Angel questioned as they headed down a hallway.

"Now...we think like Maximum Ride. Tell me something that she would do first." _We're doing this for you, Max. I hope I'm about to make you proud of me._ Angel was so close to smiling, something she never did these days. She'd finally be good enough. She'd finally make someone happy.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Karen sighed and stripped off her human form. Pretending that she actually cared about them was an exhausting job. At least she knew all their weaknesses now. It would make the second stage of her plan that much easier. She stared at her hands, which were slightly scaly. If she were near a mirror, she'd look unrecognizable to the girls who had left a mere ten minutes ago. That winged girl still seemed to have fight in her, though. Even though she had no idea of what was happening, Karen had a feeling Angel would be one of the few surviors. Obviously, her brother was no different. He had been put in a coma due to all those drugs she fed him after he had gotten injured, but miraciously didnt' die. Well, it was partially a good thing. She had no intentions of killing him. Then again, his death wouldn't effect her anyway.

"Karen, are you ready?" She gasped and morphed back into the human form. Being an immortal shape shifter had its advantages.

"Send the next group in," she said to her intern, Kyle. He was rather young. He was her two hundred year old son to be exact. He did not know all the ways of shape shifting yet, the slow learner. But he was stronger in ways that she knew she'd never be, and for that she respected him.

"When will the next stage begin?" Kyle inquired.

"When I say so," Karen snapped. "Now stop being so insolent and bring in the next five girls. I have to do this to all fifteen of them. Is Wallace working the boys up?"

"Yes, madam," her son replied. With their species, family relationships were rather formal after a few decades. Once a shape shifter reached its full potential, the aging officially stops, but in the meantime is slowed down enough so that once every twenty years the shape shifter actually ages.

"Go, then," she barked. Kyle nodded and let the room. This was the only way to get word ot to Maximum Ride that not all was as it seemed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel came to a sudden halt, a sheet of paper and pen in her hand from one of the empty offices in the administration office. Brianna gave her a suspicious glance. Angel ignored her and started writing Max a quick letter about everything that had happened so far. But quick soon turned to a full page of writing.

"What are you doing?" Brianna demanded as Angel put the now folded up letter into an envelope. She placed it in a box with Jeb's name on it and turned to face Brianna.

"I was sending Max an update," Angel explained. "I've known her my whole life, it's only understandable that I trust her."

"I'll look in our files for any clues." Angel doubted anything useful would be found there, but decided to take this opportunity to explore the receptionist's desk. Paperclips, pens, Post-its, all of it was useless. Just average everyday office things that could be found on any desk in the world. But then she came across a computer. It required a password. A red flag went off at this. She suddenly knew what to type, and quickly was able to gain access.

"How did you know what the password was?" Brianna demanded, abandoning her attempt to pick the lock to the cabinet hiding the files.

"Wings," Angel said in a strange voice. She snapped out of it and leaned over to get a closer look at what was actually in the computer.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Max!" Nudge shrieked when she opened the mailbox. "Angel sent you a letter from that weird school you told me about!" She ran inside, holding the letter close to her heart. Even at fifteen, Nudge still behaved the same as she did at eleven and twelve. Everyone allowed it though, because she was Nudge and nobody would be able to change her ways anyhow.

"Bring it in," Max called in a hollow tone. Nudge quieted down as she came inside, knowing that Max was still dealing with the miscarriage. Jeb had told them the mailbox was connected with a transporter that would automatically send letters where they need to be, and letters that needed to be there would instantly appear. It sure saved a lot of trouble with stamps.

"How is she?" Nudge asked Fang. He shrugged, meaning that things were quite bad again. She sighed and approached Max's slumped over figure. Her eyes were red from crying, and it looked like she had overinduldged in creamy icing and pretzles.

"Max, Angel sent you a reply." She looked up as Nudge handed over the envelope with Angel's handwriting on it. After a moment of blankly staring at it, she tore the thing open and quickly scanned the letter.

_Max-_

_I don't have much time, but I thought it would be best to take a moment and give you an update of the past three days. As you know, Jeb took me to this place where I'd get help. It's a place called the Night School and nothing is as it seems here. I have two roommates in the Shadow Dorm: Brianna and Stacey. They both seem nice enough. _

_We had a therapy session today and I got to meet our therapist plus two more girls, named Allison and Melanie. Hopefully, the five of us, plus Tracy, can figure out the mysteries behind this school that has sprung out of nowhere._

_Nobody knows who Tracy is exactly, or even if she exists. All I've found out is that she's the one with the answers. Allison mentioned her to me. I have no idea how much everyone knows or who to trust. Although you may say it is better for me to trust no one, I can't do this alone._

_Please don't come looking for me, Max. I want to get better here but I also want to know what this place is. I bet by depending on Brianna and Stacey, I can do both at the same time._

_Things should be moving along soon. Stacey is on her way with Allison and Melanie and Brianna is trying to get access to our files. Everyone here has a...problem of some sort. Stacey was an anorexic. Brianna is going to have a baby at fifteen, Nudge's age. Allison has fallen victim to many stalker rapists. Melanie was the product of many experiments done by her parents. I am not sure what is wrong with her. Maybe she is suspectible to illnesses?_

_I have no idea how Jeb was able to get away with running such a school. It would be a good idea to talk to him about this, as much as you dislike him. Either he doesn't know anything, or he is p to something. In the meantime, I'll be using your methods to get to the bottom of this. I'll keep you posted, and I hope you will do the same._

_Always your baby angel_

_A._

_P.S._

_Wings_

"Wings?" Max murmured. "Wasn't that the same password Iggy used on that ATM all those years ago?"

"Yes, but it was in numbers," Fang said. "A, B, and C is 1. D, E, and F is 2. G, H, and I is 3. J, K, and L is 4. M, N, O, and P is 5. Q, R, S, is 6-"

"We get it," Nudge cut him off. "This is why I do the talking, Fang."

"So, that means he typed in 8, 3, 4, 5, 6," Max concluded. "Very good. I'm seeing a pattern here."

"I'm not," Nudge said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Angel is trying to send us a message." Max gazed at Angel's handwriting for a moment. "Something about this Tracy girl doesn't feel right. How can everyone know and not know about someone at the same time?"

"Maybe she is in hiding," Fang suggested.

"But why?" Max asked.

"She knows something," Nudge supplied, pointing at the letter. "That must have made some people angry. So maybe she took off and left something behind."

"But what?" Max muttered.

"Wings," Fang said. "Only Angel would have been able to figure it out."

"So what happens now?" Max looked up at Fang.

"We wait," he replied simply. "Angel doesn't want us getting involved." Max got out a sheet of paper and started writing.

"The least we could do is provide her with what we think we know," she said. "This way, we can still help her while still listening to her."

"I like that idea," Nudge spoke up. "I'm going to tell Iggy about this." She left the house, looking very purposeful.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"What did you find?" Brianna asked. Angel was being way too quiet for her liking, even if she was a quiet, unusual girl.

"Wings," Angel said in that same strange voice. She was gaping at the computer screen in disbelief. Brianna sighed and approached the computer. There, on the desktop, was a picture. It was a pair of dark brown wings that had been sawed off by something. Blood stained the area around them. Brianna thought she might be sick, but that may have been just from the morning sickness. She wasn't normally squeamish around blood. Even so, this was a gruesome sight to look at.

"Is there anything else?" Brianna asked cautiously, afraid that there was something worse in the computer. There was a whirring sound, as if something was arriving in that box labeled _JEB_. Brianna went over there and pulled out a letter with familiar handwriting on it. She recognized the name and address in the corner, too. Maximum Ride. It was probably for Angel.

"There's a video," Angel announced suddenly. "I think it has to do with the wings and Tracy." She walked back over, letter still in hand.

"Show me." She played the video. A tan skinned girl with black hair appeared on the screen. She looked completely normal.

"Hello, my name is Tracy. Many of you might have heard of the trouble I've stirred up at these Schools. I found a truth here that is too terrible for me to voice on video, but I will say that finding out has gotten me into serious trouble. To keep my memory alive, I'll let them cut off my wings to be left here in the basement. They think it will destroy me but it won't. I can regenerate. It takes time, but I'll have a newer, better pair of wings in a matter of days. And within a week afterward, I'll be using them to get out of here.

"But before I do, I must warn you. Nothing is as it seems and if you find all my clues, I know that I can trust you to rescue me. But please be careful. I know it seems like these people are trying to be helpful but don't listen to them. They're lying." She quickly glanced behind her before focusing on the camera again.

"Now, if you've gotten this far, that is great. Most don't make it to this stage. Keep at it. I know you are the one who can rescue me. I probably say that about everyone, but its better to have faith to keep you going than letting hopelessness consume you. I've tried that once, and its not fun at all. Well whoever you are, you're smart, and you obviously aren't letting appearances decieve you." She glanced behind herself again, more anxiously this time.

"I must go, time is running out," Tracy said quickly. '"Remember, follow the clues. Trust no one except yourself. Everyone lies. And whatever you do...don't believe anything you're told by anyone who is an adult. Good luck to you, whoever you are." She smiled and turned off the camera. The video ended. Brianna and Angel exchanged a glance.

"Wow," Brianna said. "Let's get out of here before we get caught." Angel nodded and set about to making the place look like it had been undisturbed. It wasn't too hard for her, since not only had she gotten better at cleaning up messes, but not much had been touched in the first place, making the job easier. They left the office, forgetting one crucial detail. Angel didn't think to log out of the computer. So, the picture still remained on the desktop. Not long after the two girls left, Karen entered the office to check for unanswered messages.

"That's odd," Karen muttered, gazing at her surroundings. Something didn't feel right. She searched the desk but nothing was out of place. Then she caught sight of the computer. She thought of Angel, who had willingly revealed her wings to everyone in the room that day.

"Wings." Angel was more of a threat than she thought. But not for long. Karen picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Kyle, it appears we have a security breach in the building," she said. "I want you to do something about it."

"What is the security breach?"

"She goes by the name of Angel. I doubt that is her real name but that is hardly my concern."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Use your imagination. Gain her trust or something, I don't know and I most certainly don't care how you break her. Just get the job done and consider yourself completely immortal."

"Right away," Kyle promised. "I won't let you down."

"You better not."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Jeb Bachelder walked purposefully into the office to find it was empty. The computer was on and logged in. He had come in to bring extra things for Angel today, hoping things would get better with her at some point.

"Hello?" No response. How odd. "Janice?" What happened to the silly woman, anyway? There was a note sitting on the desk. He recognized Janice's handwriting. She was out sick today. That was unusual. She never took a day off. Not even when she got the flu last weekend, not long before he had brought Angel into this school. He went off in search of Angel, suitcase in hand. There had to be answers...he had a feeling something was going on here that he was being kept in the dark about.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"How's little Bronson doing?" Nudge asked, entering the bedroom. Iggy looked up when he heard her voice.

"Sure took you long enough to get back here," Iggy said. "What held you up?"

"There was a letter from Angel in Max's inbox," Nudge explained. She told him everything that happened at Max's house. The information interested Iggy, but he didn't really ask questions on the matter.

"Wow, really? Hopefully everything works out then. Bronson wants to be fed, by the way." Nudge sighed and approached the crib.

"I swear, he takes after you, Iggy," she grumbled. Iggy grinned in response.

"That a compliment?"

"We'll see," Nudge replied.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom!" Ella called from upstairs. "Something is wrong with Gazzy!" Dr. Martinez was there in a flash, her eyes filled with worry.

"What is it?"

"Gazzy said he was going to try and send Angel a vision of his arrival, but all the sudden he just fell to the floor and now he won't wake up!"

"Alright, calm down." Dr. Martinez checked his breathing, then propped hm up against the wall. Ella gazed worriedly at the teenager.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," she said. "Just give him a few minutes to come around. Let's go finish up with lunch, alright?" They left the room. Gazzy twitched slightly, moaning Angel's name. He was almost completely conscious now. His eyes opened and he looked around, thinking about what he had just seen.

"Angel...hang in there...I'll save you."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! I think I've done that before...wow, de ja vu! Second time I've had that feeling today. Something must be going on here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: In case you guys want to know...here are the main character's ages:**

**Max- 20  
>Fang- 20<br>Iggy- 20  
>Ella- 19<br>Nudge- 17  
>Stacey- currently unmentioned...<br>Brianna- 15  
>Gazzy- 14<br>Angel- 12  
>Bronson- 3 or 4 days<strong>

_What is love?  
>Baby don't hurt me<br>Don't hurt me  
>No more<em>

- What is Love, Haddaway

"Hello, Angel. I am so sorry about this," a voice said as Angel slowly came to her senses. She blinked rapidly and found herself staring into an unfamiliar face. Dark, curious eyes and curly hair falling into them. She blinked, and for a second, Eric's likeness stood before her.

"Don't hurt me," Angel whimpered, backing up against the wall, still sitting on the ground. Memories, too fresh and clear to be unreal, continually flashed through her mind.

"I promise that I won't hurt you. My name is Kyle. What's yours?"

"Angel." She wasn't willing to reveal any more information for fear that he may hurt her despite the words escaping his lips. She didn't want to gain trust, only to be hurt all over again, probably even worse than before.

_Why are you being so weak?_

Her fingers twitched. She forced herself to push away the pain and focused on Kyle once more. than a minute had passed, but it felt like an eternity. Of course, experiencing this kind of torture day and night for years will do that to anyone, that is, twist their sense of reality and time like nothing else.

"What do you want from me?"

"My mother wanted me to gain your trust and break you..." Kyle quickly glanced behimd himself. "But I'm not going to do that. I'm giving you the truth instead." He handed her a flash drive that held up to twenty gigabytes of memory. "I'm blowing the place up...your friends have already escaped. Get to a real school with real help. Go to a place called Eternal Sunshine Academy, out in New York City. Trust me on this. You won't regret it." She nodded. "The way out is through this vent. Good luck. We probably won't meet again." Kyle smiled at her.

"Why are you helping me?" Angel asked. She wasn't willing to trust him just yet. Trust was a next to impossible thing to come by for her now.

"Can't one person care for another?" Kyle said softly. "Besides, you have no idea what my mother had planned here. But you will after looking at what evidence I gathered. Now go, before she finds out what I've done." Angel crawled through the vent and out the exit, flash drive still in hand. Stacey and Brianna both bent over to pull her up.

"There you are!" Stacey exclaimed. "But where is Allison and Melanie?"

"No idea but it's probably better if we don't stick around," Angel said grimly. "Come on, we need to get our hands on a map of New York."

"But we ca-" Brianna nudged Stacey and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay..." Stacey murmured. "I'm about to show you something that I didn't have the courage to show off in therapy today." She then promptly turned into a lion and roared loudly in Angel's face.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Fang felt his knees buckle as another headache took over all coherent thought. Luckily, he was alone. He hissed against the pain, trying to tell himself it wasn't that bad...not at all. He just was caught by surprise. No reason to be so weak. He held his breath, holding back a scream with all the effort he had left. One name came to mind as he came close to losing consciousness.

"Max..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Why is he crying?" Iggy moaned, still half awake. He hadn't gotten to sleep until a few hours ago, only to have Bronson shrieking several minutes later.

"I don't know!" Nudge shrieked. "I fed him, changed him, and he's already slept half of the day, so he can't possibly be tired! I just don't know!"

"Shh, its okay," Iggy said to Bronson, trying to calm the infant's cries. He had been developing rather quickly, and looked to be a few weeks old, not a few days. Nudge and Iggy thought it to be because he was their child, and not fully human.

"Call Jeb," Nudge said in a low voice, holding out her cell phone. "He'll know what's up with our child." Iggy nodded.

"What is his number?" he asked, feeling the buttons carefully. Nudge told him the number he used for the flock. He dialed it, waiting for Jeb to pick up his phone.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Gazzy, I promise that I'm fine," Angel said. "Now, please stop bothering me! My friends will wonder why I'm spacing out so much. Please just get on with your life for now." Gazzy sighed and refocused on reality. That had happened over fifteen minutes ago. All he wanted was to know was if his sister was safe. She said she was fine...but she'd be saying that even if he didn't know the truth about her.

"Gazzy?" Ella stepped into the bedroom. "You doing okay?" He didn't answer, but continued staring out the window. "Look, I know you're worried about Angel. I am too. We all are. But if she says not to worry, then shouldn't we trust her that she knows what she's doing? She was willing enough to go for help on her own. You should be proud of your sister for her being so brave."

"You're right," Gazzy said. "I'm going to play outside. Let me know when Max gets here." Ella smiled.

"Oh, I think you'll know," she said mysteriously, backing out of the room. Gazzy stared after her curiously.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom, you got word on Jeb's location?" Max shouted as she came into her mother's house. She heard that Iggy and Nudge were having troubles with Bronson and hoped that he would have at least called by now. Unfortunately, Nudge had posted a brief little freakout on Facebook, confirming her fears.

"Not yet," Dr. Martinez responded, coming out of the bedroom. "Go see Gazzy and calm him down, please. He's been so worried about Angel."

"Don't worry," Ella interrupted, appearing at the foot of the stairs. "I got it all taken care of already."

"Now we just have to wait on Jeb..."

"Last I heard, he was looking for Angel," Dr. Martinez said thoughtfully. "He must not be aware of what's happening."

"Well, that's a relief," Max replied sarcastically. "Because in case you can't tell, neither do I!"

"The Voice won't-" Ella started, but Max waved her down, still frustrated.

"No, Ells, the Voice has been gone for who knows how long, and let me tell you I haven't been happier about that." She didn't look happy, though. Ella gave her a worried glance, but Max didn't say anything more for a few minutes. Dr. Martinez looked at her phone and started dialing, a wide-eyed look on her face.

"Jeb, the children need you...Angel isn't your priority right now," she said. There was a long silence as she listened to what Jeb had to say. "Iggy says they're having trouble with Bronson. Look, just because they've gotten a little older, doesn't mean they don't need you for a situation they don't understand! I already tried to help and nothing worked! What does that tell you about your freak experiments, Jeb?" She slammed the phone shut and sighed.

"So, now my mother thinks I'm a freak," Max muttered. "What else is new?"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Ella shouted as her half sister left the room.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Fang blearily opened his eyes which felt quite painful at the moment. He coughed, wondering why his throat hurt so much. After a few minutes of torture, he got to his feet and stumbled to where he had put his cell phone.

"Max. Got to call Max." He coughed several more times, wincing at the pain in his throat. How strange. He had felt fine last night...except for that headache. _Not supposed to feel like this. We aren't designed to get sick. Are we?_ Fang paused. There was his laptop. He sat down and opened the Internet, carefully typing in 'Avian-Human Hybrid-Illnesses?' then settled in for the wait. Over three thousand results popped up on Google. Over a hundred of them were completely unrelated, so he ignored them. Some pages carried viruses that his computer block, while others were annoying ads with blocked website pages. Most weren't helpful at all. Finally, he came across a promising looking website. Avian Hybrids for Dummies.

_Avian hybrids are a unique species. Only a few are left that are known to still be in existence. Maximum Ride and her flock still live today, but there are some currently part of more minor groups looking for a place to belong now that the world is safe from the scientist that created them._

There was a group of links to select from. Fang clicked on the most relevent one he could find: Health.

_Avian hybrids are only nintey-eight percent human. It may be hard to remember such a thing because they tend to hide their wings from the public eye. However normal they seem, health does not seem to be an issue for them. While humans are suspectable to illnesses, it seems avian hybrids stay healthy most of the time. If they are to get sick it is more dramatic than with humans and lasts much, much longer unless treated properly._

"Not good," Fang choked out, coughing again. The door opened. Max walked in, looking increasingly frustrated about something.

"Seriously, why?" Max growled.

"What?" Fang asked, trying to make his voice sound completely normal. He pulled up his blog page to hide what he had been doing earlier. Max didn't glance at the screen, though, so he had no reason to worry.

"Nothing," Max said, shaking her head. Fang felt a tickle in his throat. There was no way he could hold back a cough. It was like trying to hold your breath to prevent hiccups: pure trial and error. The more he tried to hold the feeling back, the worse it got. So he coughed. And coughed. Max gazed at him, taking on the role of the concerned wife.

"Fang?" Oh, his throat hurt so much! His throat tickled and burned as the oxygen burned away. And, just as suddenly, he was able to breathe again as Max appeared before him with a glass of water.

"Here." He quickly drained the glass, glad to finally not question whether oxygen was available to his taking. "What was that?"

"Don't know," Fang responded. "You want some lunch? I'm using the Internet to help me learn how to cook right for once."

"Sure. But if you fail..._you_ have to eat it. And if you have to it your failure, we're ordering pizza from Domino's. I love that place. We can be as unsatisfied as we want and they won't care...they'll just keep changing everything."

"As long as tonight isn't put off," he said calmly, causing a blush to rise in Max's cheeks.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Sorry...probably shouldn't hae done that," Stacey said after a long silence. "Brianna? Want to reveal yourself?" She transformed back into her human self.

"I've got wings too," Brianna announced, unfurling a pair of dark brown wings that had tawny specks in them. Angel almost smiled at that, but flinched as a memory of being caught with her wings out and beaten as a result took over. Brianna folded in her wings, not noticing anything different.

"Let's start for New York, then," Stacey said happily. "I can run super fast so I can keep up for a while."

"Why don't I just carry you? It is a long way, we don't want you wearing yourself out," Brianna advised. Stacey growled, but complied with the arrangement. So, about ten minutes later, they were flying high in the sky, with Stacey complaining every five seconds about the wind messing up her hair or they were flying too high. Angel ignored her, lost in her own thoughts. It still hurt immensely to fly, but it was almost...nice not hiding her wings. And this was the longest she had gone without the voices in who knows how long.

_That's because you're weak,_ Eric growled. A memory engulfed her. She forgot to flap for a few seconds as she remembered. _You can't handle all this...because you're weak. No dinner for a week, or breakfast either. You'll be lucky to have enough money for a crumb at school!_

"Angel, I can't catch you, I'm-" In that moment, she gasped, coming back to her senses.

"We should make a stop," Stacey said. Angel nodded weakly, hoping they wouldn't ask questions. She knew none of them would understand. And even if they did, why would they care? She deserved every punch, kick, and punishment. _But I tried so hard!_ she wanted to scream. _Why wasn't it enough for all of you?_

"Here's a McDonald's," Brianna announced. "Good, because I'm craving some serious greasy food right now."

"Ugh," Stacey moaned. "You're going to make me throw up,"

"Says the girl who chose chocolate cake over a perfectly good breakfast during our last sleepover."

"It wasn't even morning yet!" Stacey protested as they prepared to land. "It was barely midnight and I was starving."

"Exactly. You could've had something else." _This fun doesn't belong to me,_ Angel thought sadly as they walked into the resturaunt. _I'm not good enough...so I won't order anything,_

"You want anything?" Brianna offered. Angel shook her head.

"Not hungry," she mumbled, though her stomach growled, begging for food. Brianna studied her carefully, then shrugged.

"You order, okay? I'm going to go have some morning sickness fun." She disappeared, off in search of the bathrooms. Stacey went up to order for everyone. Angel sat over by the window, staring at all the people that passed. None of them glanced her way more than once. _Unwanted. Unloved._

"Ange, I got you a couple McDoubles." Two burgers sat before her. Stacey sat across in the booth, her eyes looking unusually soft and kind. Her hard shell was gone for now. Maybe...but no...Angel ate, but only because she was allowed to. By the time she finished her first burger, Brianna was back and tearing into her own food. Angel reluctantly finished the second burger, but didn't eat anything more. She sat there staring at her lap until the other two girls were done.

"Hey," Brianna said softly. "You know...I barely know you but if you ever want to talk about anything, both of us are here for you." Angel barely managed a nod. The memories were becoming too much. She had to...cut or slice or something. But that was bad, oh so bad. She continued an internal argument about the pros and cons of cutting while Brianna went to go throw away their trash.

"Yeah, she always does my dirty work," Stacey said fondly. "It's why I love her. Don't tell her, though. She'll make fun of me for actually having feelings." The faintest hint of a smile spread across Angel's face.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"What's wrong with him?" Nudge asked quietly, at the last of her energy and patience. Jeb felt at Bronson's back one last time and nodded.

"He needs to be iced down," he announced at last.

"What? Why?" Iggy demanded.

"Feel his back." Nudge obeyed, and gasped when she felt something that was not there before. "His wings are starting to grow in. This is a very painful time. You'll need to exercise patience."

"I'll get the ice," Iggy said, exiting the room. Nudge smiled in relief. Her baby was going to have wings just like hers. Or maybe Iggy's. Thank goodness he was fine.

"How long until they're fully grown enough for him to fly?"

"About a month or so," Jeb replied as Iggy came back in with a ziplock back full of ice. He promptly stated to put it on Bronson's back. The infant's cries soon died down to dull whimpers that were bearable to deal with. Nudge sighed and put her head against Iggy's shoulder.

"I'll be going now. Be sure to keep in touch about any of Bronson's...developments." They nodded, but didn't bid him farewell as he left.

"He's gonna be okay," Iggy said.

"Finally." Bronson, exhausted from the emotionally trying time, went to sleep a few minutes later.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"You lose," Max sang out as she gazed at Fang's...er...creation.

"I swear I followed instructions!" Fang cried out.

"I'll go order a few pizzas. Enjoy your failure." She smiled teasingly at him and walked out of the kitchen. Fang resisted the urge to roll his eyes and forced himself to pretend that his failed meal actually tasted good. Unfortunately, this strategy only worked for a few bites and very soon he found himself throwing up everything he had eated. Well, it tasted bad, but-wow, that normally didn't happen. _Not hungry anyway._ He threw the rest out and dejectedly shuffled into the bedroom.

"Come on, it was all in good fun," Max whined, now off the phone. She followed him into the room. Fang didn't respond. He was so tired. He was now facedown on his side of the bed, ready to sleep for a week if he had to.

"Pizza should be here in half in hour, you poor sport." Fang was asleep in seconds, not listening to what she had to say. After what felt like minutes later, he was being shaken awake.

"I know you're hungry," Max said loudly. "You're _always _hungry!"

"No," Fang moaned, feeling sick at even the thought of food. How could these symptoms set in so quickly? What had he done to deserve this?

"I'm calling Mom," Max said firmly, getting to her feet. "You aren't well." Fang drifted off to sleep, quickly forgetting the conversation even happened. Maybe now he'd finally feel at peace.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom, I have a question about-" Ella started, but she was already leaving the house. The door slammed shut. Ella sighed and slinked off to her room, where Dylan waited. She didn't want to do this. She wasn't ready. It just...didn't feel like a good time. Yes, that's what she'd say.

"Dylan. I don't think we should do this," Ella said.

"Come on, can't you just try?" Dylan begged. "I've been waiting..."

"We've barely been going out for a few hours," Ella protested. "This doesn't feel right at all." Dylan sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

"Fine," Dylan muttered. "It's just...I thought I was...never mind." He stared at the ceiling for a long time after that. Ella didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking about. Suddenly, she felt guilty for acting selfish. Ah, what the heck? They loved each other. They only lived once, after all.

"I changed my mind," Ella said in a rush. "Let's do it tonight, after everyone's asleep." Dylan sat up and smiled at her.

"Good. Make yourself ready. Your first time has to be perfect." _I don't want to be seen as innocent anymore,_ Ella thought as she slipped into the lacy undergarments she had gotten from Victoria Secret when her mom wasn't looking. _I don't want to be teased and ridiculed for something I never wanted to be._ She went out to meet Dylan, who was already in his boxers. Even his body was perfectly formed. She blushed at the thought of actually getting to touch those muscles.

"You look stunning," Dylan said with a small smile. Ella had never thought of herself as...pretty. No, not even. But having such a compliment given to her made her feel all the more certain about this decision.

"Too late to turn back now," he said as she sat next to him on the bed. She felt so nervous. Was this normal? Relax, she told herself. It's okay. Its only Dylan. He brought her closer to him. His chest felt very warm. She melted into him, letting him gently kiss her neck or mouth or cheek. Slowly, he grew more frantic, and his kisses became fiery and passionate. His hands slipped down lower. Ella shuddered at the unexpected contact. She quickly started responding, showing her feelings without words.

"I love you," Dylan panted. "Are you ready?" She nodded uncertainly. Suddenly, two became one. Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar sensations. "Does that hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Ella whispered. "Hold me tighter." They stayed like that for a long time. Later, they laid side by side, both wearing even less than before.

"So, how was it?" Dylan asked breathlessly.

"Definitely more than what I expected," Ella replied honestly, a blush tinging her cheeks. Her hair was a complete mess from the experience.

"Are you saying you thought that my-"

"No!" Ella said hotly, feeling her face grow even warmer. She had only caught a glimpse, but she definitely wasn't lying about that. "It was...great. No, it was fantastic." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Just say the words 'I had sex.' Come on. It isn't that hard. Perfectly normal for any human being to get curious."

"I...I..." She glanced anxiously at the door. Why did...what if...

"Stop thinking so much about it." Dylan was acting very out of character with all this. Then again, he was forced to change as the years passed. Maybe this was a new side of him that would always remain. She'd like that. She loved seeing his...true self, and not the mask he kept up for Max for so long. There was a long, comfortable silence between them, during which Ella started to drift off to sleep, despite it being midafternoon.

"I'm waiting for you to say the words," he said.

"I had sex," Ella whispered.

"Fine, that's good enough...for now." He planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and settled back on the pillows.

"Let's watch a movie. Your room has a TV, we might was well use it." She quietly agreed, and he turned on the television in search of something to watch. There was a knock at the door.

"Quick, get dressed," Dylan hissed, pulling a shirt over his head and a pair of jeans over his boxers soon afterward. Ella yanked on the first outfit she could find.

"Come in!" Ella called breathlessly. Her mother entered the room.

"I'm going out for a bit," Dr. Martinez said. "Fang is sick and I need to see what s wrong with him. Will you two be alright alone?"

"Yeah," Dylan replied. "Don't worry about us."

"Good." She left the room and closed the door. Ella sighed in relief, flopping back onto the bed.

"We should've used protection," she moaned. "What if I get pregnant?" Dylan was silent. He hadn't thought of that. And he usually thought of everything. He cursed under his breath, flicking angrily through the various channels on cable. Ella cuddled up next to him, trying not to think of her mother's reaction when she found out what they had done.

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. I hope this chapter's content makes up for it, sort of...not as much Angel but other plot lines are just moving along. Let me know of your thoughts. Not sure if this chapter was as well done as the other. It felt like it was all over the place, but I tried to make it run as smoothly as possible. **

**So...Ella's not what she seems, is she? And what's going on with Fang? Is he really just sick, or could it be something worse? Angel can't keep her emotions bottled up forever...eventually something's got to give, right?**

**I just watched Night Terrors today(DW) and I was slightly disappointed at the non-scary factor of most of it. Will watch "The Girl Who Waited" tomorrow. Can't wait! Almost done with the newest season! Loving Matt Smith. He's got to be my most favorite British actor EVER!**

**Just a thought...does JP ever come onto this site and read our fanfictions on Maximum Ride? O.o How weird would that be if that were true? OMG I'd freak out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the SUPER LONG absence, but I've got a good reason. You see, I've sort of been working on a project for a contest known as NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month) and I just got finished today. There's still a whole ton of editing to get done, but I'd rather not do that until later on. So, since I've finally got a free moment where I'm not churning out an average of 2,000 words per day, we shall continue with the angsty adventures of Angel.**

_On my waist, though my hair  
>Think about it when you touch me there<br>Close my eyes, here you are  
>All alone, dancing in the dark<em>

_Tell me, baby if its wrong  
>To let my hands do what they want<br>(Dancing in the dark)_

-In the Dark, Dev

Three days passed. Fang was still insanely sick with what Max found out to be a severe case of strep throat. Dr. Martinez declared him to be contagious, and she cared for him in a seperate room of the house. Meanwhile, Iggy and Nudge dealt with their only infant son rapidly developing, much more so than even Jeb had predicted. Nobody paid much attention to Ella, who was being extra wary of her mother after starting her nighttime excersions with Dylan. Their second date was in less than a week and until then they had to act like all was normal.

"Relax, Ella," Dylan said as she frantically paced her room that night.

"What if she finds out?" Ella asked desperately for the thousandth time.

"Listen, I checked and double checked everything...there is no way she's finding out unless she walks in here and sees us-"

"Ella?" Dr. Martinez asked, walking into the room. Ella shrieked and spun around.

"What's up, Dr. M?" Dylan said, smiling.

"I need you to help me with some things." She left, glancing back at Dylan reluctantly.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"We are lost!" Shelby declared after hours of wandering around. It was almost ten at night here in New York and they had yet to find a hotel to stay in.

"Guys...I think the baby just kicked," Brianna said. Angel sighed sadly. Why couldn't she be normal enough to voice her thoughts that easily?

"Look, let's just stay in the sewers," Angel said. "I've done it once. Better than nothing, I guess." She'd actually rather sleep on the old mattress in Eric's house, but she wasn't willing to say that out loud.

"Uhg, gross!" Shelby moaned. "No way! My hair is already enough of a rat's nest, thank you very much." The blonde glared at Angel for even thinking of such a thing. Angel gazed sorrowfully at her.

"Yeah that won't exactly do wonders for my already aching back," Brianna added in agreement. "I'm starving. Maybe after we have some food we can find a solution." Shelby and Angel both quickly agreed to that suggestion, and they both followed her into a Chinese resturaunt.

"Welcome to Pei Wei!" the hostess said with an impossibly large grin on her face. The three girls exchanged a glance. This was way better than McDonald's. Angel was about to smile, but memories shoved any thought of happiness, and she was forced to control any sudden urgency to flee the resturaunt. Besides, Shelby had her hand in a iron grip, sensing her change in mood.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"This is insanity!" Iggy cried out as Rylan woke him up..._again_. They were slowly transitioning into nocturnal creatures. They rarely were up before noon now. Unfortunately, that was the least of their problems. Not much seemed to be helping Bronson coping with the pain of his wings growing in. Luckily, they'd know how to deal with him when he started teething...sometime next week. He was about the size of a three month old right now.

"I'm trying!" Nudge said frantically. "Shh, you're okay, Bronson! You're okay!" An hour later, his shrieks turned into cries at a more toleratable volume. Nudge was so tired that she felt a headache coming on.

"Call. Jeb." Nudge's voice came out in a growl. "His last visit hasn't helped us at all." Iggy nodded wearily and started dialing.

Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride

Max was all alone. She wished that the miscarriage had never happened but there was no way to take back the past. Duh.

"You were loved, baby," she whispered. "No matter what they say, you had a life, even if it wasn't in the living air yet." She felt the weight leaving her chest. She laid a single flower on a tree and walked away, still feeling empty but now filled with purpose. _I'm not going to let this loss control my life. I'm moving on._ She smiled to herself, proud of the strength she had gained since she was fourteen years old. It wasn't the same strength, but a very different, more effective kind.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"You find a place for us to live yet?" Brianna asked tiredly. A week had passed since they started living in the sewers of New York City.

"Nope," Stacey replied. Angel was quiet as usual. She wondered why nobody talking to her. She could comunicate perfectly by thought.

_Does that girl ever want to open her mouth willingly?_- Brianna

_Man, I'm so tired of looking for an apartment. Brianna should really stop complaning..._- Stacey

_Neither of them are actually worried about me, _Angel thought. She should just disappear, then. Maybe that would get her noticed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

As Fang tossed and turned, restless in his slow recovery from strep throat, flashes of what might of been flashed behind his eyelids. A beautiful daughter in his arms, a laughing Max by his side, and surrounded by the family he had grown up with. Will he ever have such a thing now? Fang let out a weak moan of longing. Max stirred in her sleep, unaware of his suffering. He couldn't let this go on anymore. He rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen, not feeling tired. He flicked on the kitchen light and blinked at the sight of the Gasman standing there. That was the Fang version of being shocked half to death.

"Hey." He nodded to the teenager and got a glass of water.

"Have you heard from her?" This question was more frequent from him now. Fang stared at him for a moment before finishing off the water. Gazzy sighed and leaned against the counter, lost in thought momentarily.

"Guess that's a no, then," he muttered after a time.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Good news!" Stacey cried out, waking up Brianna and Angel, plus alerting several resident rats in the area.

"You're getting plastic surgery?" Brianna asked.

"No..."

"You're getting a boob job?"

"No. That's also plastic surgery, you dummy!"

"You're letting me go back to sleep now? I'm exhausted!"

"Close...but not really." While they argued, Angel slipped away unnoticed. Nobody cared about her enough to keep a close eye on her. At least that was what she thought. All she had to do was find a place to stay all alone, where no one would think to look for a lonely, broken, and homeless winged child. Maybe she should go to an orphanage and get adopted by real parents. Maybe...there was still hope for her. Yeah and maybe Eric was actually a loving father that had 'rough housed' her one too many times.

**AN: I'm sorry...I'll have to end it here. I'm tired, which is no excuse, but come on I've been working on a whole different world for a month! Gimmie a break. Sheesh. Hopefully I won't be going on a hiatus this long for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>Maybe someday you'll look up  
>And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"_

-Missing, Evanescence

**AN: Yup, I've been gone a while once again. My muse ran off without me. If someone could find it, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR, any MR fanfics of mine would be long dead. Just keep that thought in mind...**

Somehow, Angel thought this journey was necessary. So, she decided to put as much distance between her and her...companions as possible. She couldn't think of them as friends. How could she, seeing as she barely knew them? So, leaving made things so much better. On her own, Angel could breathe, she could think. Unfortunately that was when the thoughts took over, seizing up her mind and insides like they didn't want to function anymore.

_Not enough, you've got to end it! Now!_

"No," she choked out, feeling tears run down her cheeks. But the disease that did not belong still reigned deep down, roaring and demanding its full attention. Fighting, running, denying...nothing would work. There was no avoiding. There was no ignoring. She had to. She was addicted to the feel of a sharp blade running down her arm, of watching dark red blood rush out, releasing bottled up pain that couldn't come out any other way.

_Die..._

She blinked, realizing she was deep in New York, in an unrecognizable area of the city. When had she gotten there? Oh well. That hardly mattered. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts she knew did not belong there. But, obviously it wasn't that simple. The worst part of it all, was Angel had no one to hold her, comfort her, and reassure her that this would go away some day. She was alone in a sea of people that barely looked twice at her lost, broken self.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

**Ten days later**

"I'm telling you, she's gone," Brianna insisted. Stacey sighed, giving in at last.

"Look, don't panic, you horomonal drama queen. It's not that I don't believe you. How long has it been, a week? Angel probably just wants time to herself. Besides, she seems like the kind of person that can fend for herself." Brianna sighed and had no choice but to agree with her long-time friend.

"Alright. What do you suggest we do?"

"I say give it another few days before starting our search."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Max." The woman in question moaned in her sleep and rolled over, ignoring her husband. He shook her gently.

"Max."

"Unavailable at the moment, leave a message at the tone," Max grumbled. She went back to sleep.

"Did you hear something?" Instantly, she shot up, not feeling sleepy anymore despite the early hour.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper, her face carefully arranged to look midly curious rather than panicked and frightened like she felt now.

"Never mind," Fang said, his mouth twitching into the slightest hint of a frown. "I thought I heard someone at the door."

"I'll go check." Max untangled herself from Fang and left the room. Fang remained in bed, listening for anything out of the ordinary. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. But then he heard the front door open from quite a distance away. Max was talking to someone. Female, it sounded like. He drifted off toward the voices, not caring he was in nothing but his (obviously black) boxers or that his hair was still messed up from last nights...activities.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Max asked bluntly, not sounding sorry at all. That was pure Max right there. Straight and to the point with no regard for someone else's opinions.

"My name's Stacey. I'm a friend of Angel's from a school we went to for about a day before things went haywire. Angel went missing in New York over a week ago and I can't find her anywhere. Normally I'd be calm and just try to solve things myself, but it's been ten and a half days. Though I haven't known Angel long, she's grown on me a little, and I want to protect her from not only the dangers out there, but herself as well. She's nowhere near healed." The whole time, Max realized her wings were openly displayed for Stacey to see, but she appeared unfazed by the unnatural attatchments and spoke to her like a regular person, something Max got so rarely in her childhood.

"I think I know where she might have gone," Max said softly, thinking of Celeste, the little bear she had refused that little angelic girl who didn't think she had ever done the world any wrong. Truthfully, she hadn't, but someone else thought she did.

"Just allow me some time to get ready, and within an hour I'll rejoin you. Why don't you make yourself welcome here, since you don't have a problem with my wings?"

"Oh, I barely noticed them," Stacey said casually. "You know, Angel still has some trust, deep down. I think...I might be the best person to help her right now, as I'm emotionally seperated from the situation she might have gone through and I am a stranger to her enough to be able to make opinions without sounding biased to either side."

"Did you actually take psychology?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"That's good enough for me." Fang had to hold back a smile at that.

"Max, let's get ready," he called, heading back into the bedroom.

"Someone else is here?" Stacey squeaked in shock. Fang had nearly forgotten that he could turn invisible. Ah, well...the ability came in handy sometimes.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel blinked in shock. When was the last time she had paid attention to anything besides her own thoughts? She didn't remember. But like it mattered, she was completely worthless anyway. She found herself in that park...she thought about an angelic looking stuffed bear, longing to have that toy in her arms once again.

Seconds, or maybe hours later, she was in the toy store, roaming the area. An Ouijua board, scrolling to random letters. _Save the world, Max._ A hint of the light came back into her once joyful and innocent blue eyes. For a second, she could see her six year old self talking earnestly to an old woman, simply asking for something she wanted but could not have.

"You seem familiar," a voice said. She turned to see an old woman that looked vaguely familiar somehow. "Have I seen you somewhere?" Angel stared and stared but couldn't figure out why she recognized this person.

"I think you were the one who gave me a bear," Angel said softly. "No, you paid for it...which was very kind of you."

_She only did it because she felt sorry for you_

"Funny how we meet in the same exact spot as last time." Angel nodded, managing a smile despite the voice in her head now fading to mere whispers of reminders.

"I must get going," she lied quickly. "Nice seeing you." She walked out of the store without looking back, thinking of a sharp edge that would end the pain. But the second she was outside she stopped short, thinking of Max. What would Max think of her if she suffered a relapse so soon due to her own selfish needs?

_Of course, she would be disappointed...but it's not like I can just ignore all of this...I need a distraction of some sort, or subsitute that isn't so bad..._

But then the rational thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking her to the ground so violently that she didn't even have time to react.

"Angel!"

"K-Kyle?" she stuttered. Her heart was racing and her palms were clammy with sweat. No, no, Kyle wasn't a friend, he was an enemy and he was going to.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling her up. "I hope I didn't hurt you, I was just going along and minding my own business and you just appeared out of nowhere-" Angel couldn't breathe. He was talking too much. His words were clouding her mind and were beginning to sound like gibberish. Oh, why couldn't she breathe? Her stomach hurt and she bent over and retched. People scattered out of the way.

"Angel!" Kyle pulled her hair back until she was finished. "What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe don't hurt me please don't," she begged, before finally slipping into peaceful, forgiving blackness.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"I'm ready," Max said firmly, nodding to Fang. He was right behind her as she met Stacey, who waited for them outside. The two mutant adults whipped out their wings, but before they could take off, Stacey shook her head.

"I can't fly. I don't have wings like you two. I'm part feline." Fang sighed and said he would be the one to carry her to their first stop of the day, and would trade off with Max four hours when they took a break for food. So, off they went, high into the air. Stacey tried to make herself comfortable, but that was hard when the only thing preventing her from falling to her death were Fang's strong hands. They had gotten stronger over the years, unsurprisingly enough, and Jeb had said they were at their full potential of strength, and not just physical either.

"This is super uncomfortable," Stacey grumbled after a long silence up in the air.

"You get used to it," Max replied, remembering all the times Fang had to catch her because of her brain attacks.

_Max, I know where Angel is. Use your super speed._ Max almost dropped out of the sky in surprise.

"What?" Fang said, staring at her.

"Voice is back," she mouthed. Then she spoke out loud so Stacey could hear. "I'm going up ahead, hope you don't mind." In an instant she was gone.

"What the hell?" Stacey exclaimed.

"Max has the power of super speed and a Voice in her head," Fang explained.

"That makes perfect sense," she snapped sarcastically. "Could you...explain a little more of that?" Fang started telling their story from the beginning, from his point of view. Stacey listened intently, not even noticing that he didn't stop to take a break like he should have.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Brianna felt at her barely existent stomach. Again. She was trying to be happy about this child, she really was, but the more the charade continued, the more uncertain she became at the prospect of becoming a mother at only age fifteen. More tears streaked down her cheeks as she wandered the concrete jungle that was known as New York City. Maybe adoption was the best way to go. She just couldn't be a mother when she still had her whole life ahead of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But before you go...I promise that I'll give you a name." She could at least give the child that much. And maybe when she was eighteen, she could have full custody of it once again. Suddenly, she thought of that person Angel had mentioned. Max. She sounded like the perfect mother. A plan started reeling through her head as she started back for the sewers where she had last seen Stacey and Angel.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Are you all right?" Kyle asked once Angel regained consciousness. They were in a dark alleyway away from prying eyes.

"I'm fine," Angel said. "Sorry about that..." She guiltily looked down at her lap, still awaiting some sort of pain.

"Are you sick or something? I've never seen anything like that before, and I have seen a whole lot."

"Panic attack," Angel mumbled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kyle said.

"How I wish I could believe you," she sighed. "It's not you, okay? It's definitely me. I had a rough time with my adopted family."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blue eyes met steady dark green. Then, slowly, Angel gently shook her blonde curls in hesitant refusal.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Take me to the sewers," Angel said. "Someone is waiting for me there. They'll be worried sick about me."

"As you wish." Angel had no idea why she suddenly decided to return to the place she ran from. Maybe she was tired of running. Maybe she finally wanted to face the truth.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Max landed silently in New York City, listening and watching her surroundings with an awareness that made her look fourteen again. It had been much too long...she shook her head and confidently headed for the sewers. She'd check there first. Max thought of everything that went on since she rescued Angel from her adopted father. Obviously Angel had been severely abused, and not just physically. She remembered Angel's panic attack and the way she was so strangely quiet and detatched from everything. She didn't want her little baby to be that way any longer.

Finally, she found the sewers, wincing at the memory of the Voice and so many other things that this place reminded her of. She sighed and made her way into the dark, damp place.

"Ange?" Max called cautiously.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice responded. It broke Max's heart knowing she could never be Angel's real mother. _But maybe I'm close enough..._

"Come on, it's time to go home." Max picked up Angel, noting how light she was despite her age, and carried her out of the dark tunnel-like area. Yes, she had Angel back! She smiled, coming into the sunlight with new confidence. Finally they could all be happy together, as a family. She paid no attention to the shadow that silently followed her the whole way out to the most deserted place she could find.

"Can you try to fly for me?" Max asked as she set Angel down on the ground.

"Yes," Angel replied. "I'll do my best, for you." Her eyes were strangely blank and unreadable. Max wished she could read thoughts as well, just to see what Angel was thinking. The shadow remained close until they were both in the air and far out of sight of any humans that might have been watching. It slinked off into the darkness. Nobody even noticed it.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Stace," Brianna greeted when she arrived hours later with an older boy in dark clothes. "Angel already left with Max. You should stay the night here, and then we can go back and see what we can do to help."

"I think we've meddled in their lives enough," Stacey said. "From what Fang told me, this 'flock' seems pretty self-sufficient to me."

"If you say so," Brianna said hesitantly. But she wasn't so certain. Something told her they were needed by the flock for more than just Angel...she then remembered the plan for when the baby was born. Of course, but what about Stacey? Somehow, right now, that didn't exactly matter so much.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel felt so, so tired. She wanted to say the words but she was so _exausted_, as if she hadn't slept for days and days. So, she allowed herself to fall into the world of darkness, a place where she didn't have to worry about what she was feeling or what others thought. The last thing she remembered was Max catching her as she started falling for real.

"Angel, run!" Max cried out. She opened her eyes and found herself in a large field filled with vaguely looking flowers. Poppies, like from the story she had read so many times. Was the book following her into her dreams.

"Run, I said!" Max shouted. Angel made no hesitation in obeying her wishes. She stumbled through the field, ignoring the effect of the poppies as best she could in the circumstances. Emerald City was just up ahead. If she could just...go...faster...everything would be better. But she felt so tired. So, so tired.

"Help," she called weakly, starting to lose her strength.

_You aren't getting help_

Angel gasped, startled out of the nightmare due to her own fear. She looked up to see Max was still flying, still determindely carrying her. She clung to Max with all her strength and didn't let go until it was time for them to land and make camp for the night. Only the assurance of having someone else there was what kept her from completely losing her mind.

"Here we go," Max said softly as they landed at long last. "Do you want to talk about it?" Angel remained silent. She had no wish to relive that nightmare, even though it had made no sense to her.

"...getting you some real help and not listening to Jeb anymore, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked numbly.

"I found you a therapist close to my house. You're going there tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

_Run away  
>Run away<br>One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
>Take it all away<br>Shadows of you  
>'Cause they won't let me go<em>

- Lost in Paradise, Evanescence

Max and Angel didn't return until well into the next day. Angel's therapist appointment was in less than an hour. Max had given her the address of where the office was located so she could make her way there on her own. Angel had been quiet all day, but given her new self it was hardly a surprise to anyone. The young blonde went to the therapist's office in a sort of strange fog, not completely aware of what she was doing but not being able to control it either. The sensation frightened her but she decided to ride through it. Strangely enough Angel snapped back to normal when she was permitted to enter the small office.

"Hello," an older woman greeted pleasently. "I'm Dr. Kate Remmingway. You must be Angel." The girl nodded and nervously took a seat in a plush red bean bag. Other than the standard desk that faced the door behind her, this office didn't look anywhere near like a normal therapist's office. Instead of uncomfortable chairs, there were bean bag chairs, a nice alternative to make the atmosphere more child friendly. Posters of all kinds littered the walls: Broadway musicals, television shows, and superstars of all kinds.

"When you have your graduation appointment, you'll get to put a poster up there too," Kate said happily. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, just like Max's, but they held so much more wisdom and softness. Some wrinkles showed on her face, but age appeared to be doing kind things to her rather than harsh. For one thing, although her once tawny hair was gradually turning silver, it was a beautiful becoming shade that made her look like a grandmother. Angel relaxed at once. She might be able to trust this woman...just maybe, if nothing went wrong today.

"I know you were abused in several different ways by your adopted family," Kate began once Angel settled herself in. "And I also know about the ways you've...dealt with those issues after a time." She nodded toward Angel's covered up scars. "But we can discuss that later. Right now...I want things done in chronalogical order." There was a long silence as Angel processed this. When she didn't speak, Kate continued.

"Would you like to tell me about when you were adopted?"

"I-I really?" Angel squeaked, her heart racing as memories began to take over with a suffocating strength. Tunnel vision made it hard to breathe and she forced herself to relax, repeating over and over that she was safe in here and Kate could be trusted just as well as Max.

"Take your time." Kate was so kind and patient, understanding even though she didn't know the terrors she had been through. Or at least not all of them. So, taking a shuddering breath, Angel recounted the events of that fateful day.

_"Angel!" Max barked as she stormed into the Martinez household._

_"Oh no," Iggy snickered. "What did you do now, Angel?"_

_"What?" Angel deadpanned. Max had been out doing who knows what for hours, how could she possibly have done anything wrong?_

_"I finally found you a family," the flock leader said hesitantly. Oh, now she got it. Angel sifted through Max's thoughts and realized she was going to miss her, and a whole lot too._

_"It's okay," Angel said. "You don't have to let me go."_

_"Don't you want to have a normal life, though?"_

_"I guess..."_

_"This is about making you happy, not me. Come on, let's check it out. Oh, I used your old fake name by the way. Old habits die hard, Ange."_

_At the adoption center, Angel saw a young man and woman waiting for her. She meekly approached them, still skeptical of adults even after a couple years of no threat of white coat scientists, Erasers, or some other mutant monster out to hurt her._

_"Hi, Ariel. Ready to come home? I'm Eric, and this is my beautiful wife Bethany. I'm proud to call you my new daughter. Come on, let's go." Angel allowed herself to be led away, hoping that these people would love her for what she truly was rather than what she appeared to be._

"...and that was it," Angel concluded. "The paperwork was done, I belonged to them." She looked down at her hands, lost in thought. Kate finished taking notes and glanced up.

"Alright, thank you for trusting me with that, Angel. That was very brave of you. However, this is only the beginning. You've gone through so much in three years, based on what I've heard from Max. Yuo'll probably continue to have nightmares for a time, but that is perfectly normal. I think we're done for today. See you next week." Angel left the office in silence.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Her therapist Kate couldn't have been more right. Though Angel was tired that night, she didn't want to sleep at all. She tossed and turned, images of Eric on the edge of her mind. His dark, gleaming eyes that threatened the promise of pain were ingrained into the very depths of her soul.

"Why?" Angel cried out, trying to ignore the urge to harm herself, knowing it was wrong. Max, having gotten the hint that she couldn't be trusted, removed anything sharp from any easily accessible areas. Even forks dropped off the face of the earth. That would make eating spaghetti difficult.

The night was so long it felt like ten. But eventually, Angel slipped into a miserable sleep. She continually had nightmares that were impossible to wake up from. She was choked down and paralyzed, forced to relive every single moment of hurt and feeling of worthlessness that still rushed through her mind every single day.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom...its awful seeing Angel go through this," Max said heavily, putting her head in her hands. Dr. Martinez sympathetically placed a hand on her daughter's knee. She had no idea what to say, but it was best to at least be there for Max.

"Just give it time," she said. "Angel has only been to one session. How long has it been since she was taken from that family, do you think?" Max shrugged. She was horrible at keeping track of time.

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks? And most of that time she wasn't even with us. She was off somewhere else."

"There you have it. But now she has you to help out, and you've changed so much these past few years...compared to now and when you were fourteen, well, that is an even more radical change." She smiled softly. "Be patient, Max. She'll come around. Angel is strong." She hugged Max and went to leave, knowing she needed to be back with Ella, Dylan, and Gazzy.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dylan woke up to quiet sobbing in the bathroom. Disoriented, he rolled out of bed and dressed himself in a pair of loose jeans that were in desperate need of washing. He approached the bathroom, uncertain of what he might find but curiosity overpowering his hesitation. He gently pushed the door open to see Ella curled up on the clean, cream colored tiles, sobbing her heart out. Her eyes were puffy from constant crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry! We should have never started doing this!" Despite being exceptionally smart, Dylan was confused. What did Ella mean?

"What are you talking about, babe?" he murmured, sliding to the floor to sit next to his girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant!" she wailed. "My mom will never forgive me! She-she always said to wait until you're married!" She hiccupped several times, and her breathing hitched as she tried to get in more air without much success. Ella was having a panic attack.

"Ells, calm down," Dylan said. He did his best to soothe her so she wouldn't wake everyone else up. Plus, it couldn't be good for the baby for her to be working herself up like this. He may not be an expert on the baby department but he knew that much at least.

"What are we going to do?" she moaned into his chest.

"We tell your mom." She tensed up against him. "No, its going to be okay, trust me. Your mom knows me and she knows I'll be a great father. And she'll understand you...she's your mother, after all. Haven't you ever thought she grained all this wait until you're married stuff because she might not have and regretted it ever since?"

"No," Ella admitted. "But that does make sense...can you just hold me?"

"Of course." They stayed like that for a long time, thinking about how different their future was going to be now.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Iggy..." Nudge said faintly. "Bronson's wings haven't been growing as fast lately." Their infant child squirmed, not wanting to go to sleep.

"Tha's great," Iggy slurred from the arm chair. "Gimmie five, Gasser." Nudge rolled her eyes and tried to get her child to sleep so she could sleep as well. Unfortuantely, it was a long time before Bronson finally agreed he was tired and shut his eyes. The African American bird kid mutant crawled into bed, exhausted beyond belief. Their child was about the size of a two month old and still growing at a breakneck speed, surprising even Jeb at this point. Nudge was still endlessly worried about their first born, but Iggy appeared calm about everything. Then again he was blind. He didn't have to see their child growing half an inch practically every night, like he had been fed growth horomones instead of formula milk. The entire household was asleep and at peace. Little to everyone's knowing that that was the moment Bronson smiled for the first time. He was dreaming, quite peacefully in fact. About what, his parents would never know.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The next day, Angel woke up feeling more exhausted than she had before going to sleep. She had to face the day, however, and forced herself out of bed. She numbly shuffled into the living room and was unsurprised to see Fang casually sitting there. He must have arrived during the night when they were all sleeping.

"Hi," Angel whispered. It had been so long since she had seen Fang. Well, only ten days, but it felt like an eternity to her. She wasn't really the hugging type anymore, so she just nodded to him and headed for the kitchen in search of something to eat. Maybe after breakfast a little nap would fix her sense of complete exhaustion.

As she ate her cereal, she thought about the therapy session yesterday and wondered if Kate was really worth trusting. After all, the woman was a complete stranger. She spoke to her all of one times and already she was expected to be friendly and trusting. But for Angel that seemed like an impossibility.

"What are you doing?" Max asked. Angel dropped her spoon back into the half empty bowl, feeling herself being sucked into a flashback quite abruptly.

_"What are you doing?" Eric yelled as he stormed into the guest room. Angel had already been given the tour of their house and was settling herself into the room Bethany had promised her not more than a few minutes ago._

_"Getting ready for bed," Angel replied. "Could you read me a story, Eric?" She hadn't caught onto his mood as of yet, too blinded by the happiness of actually being accepted so easily._

_"This isn't your room!" Eric growled, his eyes flashing threateningly._

_"Bethany said-"_

_"I don't CARE what she said!" he said angrily. He grabbed her arm roughly, causing Angel to let out a squeak of pain. She had no idea what to expect out of Eric upon first meeting him, but it certainly wasn't this._

_"You sleep in the attic!" Eric demanded. "You got it? And if Bethany asks, tell her that you sleep there now becase you such an ungrateful little bitch that has no place in my house!" Angel sniffled and nodded to show she got the message._

"Angel, calm down, you're safe," Max whispered over and over, stroking Angel's hair. Angel had suddenly zoned out and now started hypervenilating like someone was trying to hurt her. After a couple minutes, she snapped out of it and slowly calmed down with help from both Max and Fang.

"Sorry," Angel said, her voice cracking slightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Max assured her. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I think it was something you said." She nodded in understanding.

"Max, what happened while I was gone?" Fang asked, knowing he didn't get the chance of a proper greeting with Max. She told him what had gone on over the past twenty-four hours, being careful not to leave anything out.

"Great. So now what?"

"Can we watch a movie?" Angel asked hopefully, looking back and forth between Max and Fang like they were her parents.

"Sure," Max said, shrugging undifferently.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Mom?" Ella said nervously that morning, shaking internally with nerves. Dylan nodded for her to continue, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Yes, honey?" she said distractedly, still fixing the Gasman his breakfast. _Oh God,_ Ella thought fearfully, _what if she kicks me out? No, stop it, Ella! Focus! You can't back out now, you have her attention already you dummy._ She took a deep breath and looked her mom straight in the eyes as she turned around with the plateful of breakfast food in her hands. Dr. Martinez handed Gazzy his food and told him to go eat in his room, sensing this was a private conversation. She didn't ask questions when Dylan firmly remained rooted to the spot, gripping Ella's hand a little tighter than before.

"Mom...I'm pregnant." There was a heavy silence. Dr. Martinez took several breaths to steady herself, searching for the proper reaction.

"First of all, you shouldn't be so afraid, honey. You are eighteen and allowed to do as you please. Secondly, how long have you known?"

"Since last night. I was afraid because I've never had to deal with this before. I've never been in an intimate relationship, especially not with Dylan." He gave her a questioning glance.

"Sorry," she muttered. "That sounded completely wrong coming out of my mouth."

"I think that this is great news!" Dr. Martinez said cheerfully, losing the serious mask at once. "Why don't we go shopping for some baby stuff right now!"

"Um..." Ella said uncertianly. "Don't we need to have breakfast first?"

"Oh, right! What would you like?" The tension melted off of Ella's shoulders now that the news had gotten out of the way. Dylan tried his hardest all through breakfast not to torture his girlfriend with 'I told you so' even though that would amuse him to no end. He knew exactly how scared she had been of not being accepted by her mother for not being more careful. Then again, both of them had known what they were getting into from the beginning of this...interesting relationship.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum RIde_

Two hours later, Angel was fast asleep as the end credits to 'Christmas Vacation' scrolled up the screen with unyielding fail, concluding the ten thousandth, one hundred and fifteenth time that it had been played within the past year. Fang carried her off to bed, his onyx eyes softly watching Angel sleep for a moment before rejoining Max.

"I hope we have a daughter," Fang said to her.

"Me too," Max whispered. "I want her to be just like Angel." It was the first time since the miscarriage that they had discussed children. Fang wondered if that meant Max was finally ready to move on from her devastating loss. She had gone through the surgery while Angel was at the therapist earlier today, according to what she said, so within a few weeks she'd be able to make love to him again. And that was with their exceptional healing skills. Fang sighed internally, missing Max's touch in so many places. He would never be able to fully describe what that woman did to his heart and other important organs.

"Are you okay?" Max asked suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes locking onto his with concern. "If you're not ready yet, we could wait longer-" Fang cut her off by planting a kiss on her soft lips, silencing her at once. She melted into him and responded willingly, moaning slightly as he pulled back, only to kiss her much more fiercly than before. Everything suddenly felt hot, and Max suddenly twisted away from him.

"Fang..." she moaned. "You know we can't just yet."

"I know." He just held her for a while, waiting for his desires to calm down. It was going to be a long three weeks.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The Gasman was bored. Really bored. Without anyone to talk to, life was pretty boring. He had no one to talk about girls to or build bombs with. What was he good for now? He was in the shadows anyway. Gazzy sighed and stared at the wall facing opposite his bed. Why did like have to get boring _now_, after they saved the world? Why was everything seeming to be too perfect?

"I'm bored," he growled, storming out of his room and into the kitchen, only to find no one was there. Ella's half empty plate still resided on the counter, from breakfast that morning.

"Relax, they only went shopping," Dylan said, materializing out of nowhere. "Want to teach me more bomb related stuff? I'm highly interested." Gazzy grinned and lead him up to his room. Finally, he was useful for something.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I've been a little stuck on this story but oh well. By the way, in this chapter or next chapter will come the reason why I use EV lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. I've only just figured it out myself. And yet the reason makes perfect sense, as if I had been coming to this moment the whole time. I suppose in a way I have been...**

**Anyway, this is a late Chrismas present from me, so enjoy, and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**

_Lithium, don't wanna be locked inside  
>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<br>Lithium  
>I wanna stay in love with my sorrow<br>Oh, but God, I wanna let it go..._

-Lithium, Evanescence

Angel knew she should probably be more open with herself, but it was just so hard with the voices and the fear choking her to the point that she couldn't breathe. That night, she was plagued with nightmares so bad that she couldn't even leave the light off. She remained huddled in a corner, the lights on, waiting-no _begging_, for daylight to snatch her fears away.

_I want to cut,_ Angel thought miserably, warring with herself. She did and she didn't. It was a complicated sort of thought to have. The addiction was her want, but Max's face was her un-want. She buried her head into her knees and tried not to think of anything. Next thing she knew, it was morning. She stretched herself out and got out of bed, glad there was finally something else to do besides sleep. Today was her next therapy session. She was almost glad to go.

She stoicly went through her day, breakfast, lunch, and something about Scrabble or Monopoly before finally leaving for that office. She left alone, not saying goodbye to Max or Fang. Words seemed like too much at the moment.

"Come in," Kate said when Angel politely knocked at the door. She didn't speak until Angel was safely seated in the same colored bean bag chair as last time: red. There were two chairs, a red one and a blue one.

"Now, I think I've figured out something that might be a great theraputic thing for you whenever you have the need to hurt yourself," Kate began happily. She was practically grinning from ear to ear at the apparent hidden revalation. "It came to be the other night when I was listening to a talk show on the radio." She pulled out a shiny silver iPod.

"Music can define so many emotions that speaking can't. I want you to add all the songs you can, and sing them to if you can. I want you to bring music into your life. You'll be surprised at how much it will help, Angel. Why don't you start off by telling me how the last few days went? Any nightmares, flashbacks?"

This session went by quickly, and Angel thanked Kate for the iPod several times after her session was over. She immediately went home and started adding songs like crazy on iTunes with Fang's debit card, attracted to gothic, alternative, and rock bands such as Nightwish, Evanescence, Nirvana, and several others. Half an hour later Angel put her iPod on shuffle and went downstairs to listen to it as much as possible.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"How long have you been back?" Max asked as she came into the living room. Angel didn't answer, still jamming onto the twelth song on her iPod like there was no tomorrow. Max yanked out an earplug and Angel frowned at her, as if she had done a grave wrongdoing.

"Not long," she replied faintly, the edges of a flashback starting to distract her from the matter at hand. Max was angry. She made her mad...the horror was fresh and strong, like being doused in ice water.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you!" she managed to squeak out, shrinking under the former leader's glare. She was shaking now. The iPod lay forgotten in her lap, ironically playing "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence in the background. But Max was looking past Angel now, toward the Gasman.

"Wait, what?" Gazzy said. "I...came back last night." He quickly looked down. It was clearly a lie. Max closed in on him as Angel snatched up her iPod and ran out of the room to avoid having a panic attack.

Meanwhile, in her room, Angel decided to put "Lithium" on repeat and listen to the undertones of the single to see if she was able to learn piano by ear. After fifteen minutes or so, she found that it was not only possible, but far too easy to have been anywhere near a challenge for her. Filled with confidence, Angel went down the hall to the "creativity room" and discovered a glossy black grand piano waiting for her. Instantly, she was sitting at the shiny bench. As she played, she sang softly, trying to capture the perfect amount of the pain she was experiencing in the song. Angel poured her heart into every note and chord, allowing everything else to fade away. When she was finished, she sat there for a second feeling completely calm. Someone applauded very slowly. She turned around to see Fang in the doorway.

"Sorry for not asking permission to come in here first," Angel blurted, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. Fang conteplated her, his eyes filled with respect and curiosity. There was a brief silence before he finally spoke.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I just listened to my iPod over and over until I had the song memorized," Angel said casually. "I was just taking my therapist's advice. I think, every time I want to hurt myself, I'll spend some time in here." Fang nodded in approval.

"That's good," he said. "I don't want to see you doing...that again."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Of course, things weren't solved that easily. The emotions Angel had felt while playing that song came flooding back as Fang left, and she found herself sobbing uncontrollably over the piano keys for over ten minutes. The worst part was, she had no idea what she was crying about. Once the tears were under control, she left the creativity room in the best mood she had been in such a long time.

After all that excitement, Angel was hungry for a small snack. She scarfed down a granola bar and wandered into the living room to play Just Dance 3 with the Gasman. She had discovered the game yesterday and was already a champion at it. She had no idea why everyone else was having a hard time at it.

"Gazzy?" Angel called. He appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What, Ange?" He looked almost...hopeful about something.

"Want to play on the Wii with me?"

"Sure." Seven songs and dozens of laughs later, Angel was crowned the queen of Just Dance 3 when Gazzy was too tired to play any longer.

"You're too good at this game," he grumbled while Angel smirked at him. Then Gazzy grew serious.

"We haven't spoken lately. How have you been...um, doing?" He looked slightly uncomfortable, as if the question was forced. Angel dived into her brother's mind to see what the cause of his sudden tenseness was.

_**Oh jeez I probably shouldn't have asked that, I'm such an idiot! All these years and I've still learned nothing from Iggy...**_

_It's okay,_ she thought to him. _I've been doing alright today. You have no reason to worry._ That last thought was not the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either. It was true, at least at the moment, that no one should worry about her. But they probably should anyway given the situation.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The next morning, Angel woke up early all on her own for the first time since she first started living with Max. She briefly wondered what that meant before deciding not to worry abut something so unimportant. She slowly got dressed, feeling the way fabrics brushed against her pure white feathers. Her...wings. She needed to fly again. Angel went into the bathroom and washed her face. There, now she was ready to go outside. She stepped out the front door and took in the scent of the outdoors. It was fresh and invigorating. The grass was soft on her bare feet. She slowly stretched her wings, feeling the pull of muscles in her shoulders. Just as she was about to do a running take off, she heard someone roughly calling her name. A voice. It was a voice that she hoped she'd never hear again for the rest of her life.

"Angel!" Eric shouted. "How dare you so weakly run away from me! You better come home right this very minute! I've spent weeks and weeks looking for you. You're so ungrateful, and I'm surprised I'm willing to let you back into my house!" Angel was so surprised that she promptly ran back into Max's house and locked the door as tightly as she could. She started gathering her things to leave. It was better to get away than give into whatever Erica wanted. Luckily, everyone else was still sleeping, so they wouldn't prevent her from leaving.

"I'm sorry," Angel whispered, grabbing the very last thing she needed: her iPod. Then she went upstairs to do a quick takeoff out a window, not caring how much it hurt her wings that had been used so little in the past three years.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel thrust the window open and jumped out, letting herself fall. Unfortunately, her wings weren't strong enough for a takeoff so abrupt, and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Erick picked her up in a fireman's carry and she shrieked for Max to come save her. Nobody came to help. Angel kicked and screamed and bit at her attacker, but nothing worked. Eric was too strong.

"Max!" Angel sobbed. "Max, help, please!" Giving up, she limply hung against Eric as he took her away, belongings and all, save for a silver bracelet that had been a gift from Nudge years ago. Whether it had been droppen on purpose or not, it was difficult to tell from an outsider's angle.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Max shot out of bed, breathing very hard. She just had a horrible dream that Angel got kidnapped. She had to check on her baby to see if she was okay. Angel's birthday was just two days away, and she wanted that day to be special. A surprise party was already planned, presents were already wrapped and set to go for that day. Max smiled to herself as she ventured up to Angel's bedroom.

"Good mor-" The bed was empty, the window was open, and Angel was nowhere to be seen. At first, she thought Angel had run away. But then she remembered her dream. Forcing herself not to panic, Max checked the rest of the house to double check. Empty, empty, and she wouldn't be in Gazzy's room while he was sleeping, that much was obvious. Starting to become desperate, she checked outside. Nobody was there. Just as Max turned to go back indoors, she saw a flash of something silcer. She went to pick it up. It was Angel's bracelet. _Friends Forever._ Max felt tears burn her eyes.

"Fang!" she choked out. He was at her side at once, having been woken up by her frantic search earlier.

"What?"

"Angel...she was taken." She melted into Fang's arms and tried not to cry.

"Eric," Fang said simply, as if it explained everything. But Max understood what he meant. Of course, why didn't she think that Eric wouldn't come back for Angel? She had allowed herself to hope for too much this time. And now she had to pay the price by getting her little angel back.

"What's going on?" Gazzy slurred, shuffling into the yard. "Where's Angel?"

"Gone," Fang answered. Gazzy's eyes widened, the last traces of sleep leaving him in his sudden shock.

"No!" Gazzy breathed, backing up. "Not again!" He ran back inside.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The first thing Angel was aware of when she awoke was a foul scent that vaguely reminded her of the sewers of New York City. The next thing she noticed was how dark it was. The space here was impossibly warm and small. She reached up and felt something solid. She was in the trunk of a car that was going God knows where.

"No," she whimpered, shudding further into herself, and not from being cold either. She had never been this afraid in her life.

_"You're completely worthless! Trash! Lowlife! Nothing!"_

_"I want this floor so spotless that its cleaner than my spit!"_

_"You better not say that again!"_

Angel silently screamed, begging for the memories that were so fresh now to go away and leaver her alone. What possible wrongdoing did she commit to deserve this not only once...but twice?

"Help!" she screamed, banging on the truck. "Somebody get me out of here! PLEASE!" She was sobbing now, hitting the trunk harder and harder until her hands ached. Some time later, she grew too exhausted to shout any longer, and she reluctantly allowed herself to drift off into an uncomfortable sleep. Eric stayed at the edges of her nightmares, reminding her what she needed to escape from. That didn't make the dreams any more comforting, though. And who could blame her, given all she had suffered through?

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"I cannot believe this happened again!" Max growled, pacing back and forth.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Fang said. "She could have been taken anywhere." Leader Max would start up a huge argument and go out anyway, but this Max had gone through three years without Angel, and lost a child of her own. This Max had softened over the years and did a lot more thinking before acting.

"Fine," Max snapped, acting slightly like Leader Max again despite herself. "Let's go to my mom's house and see what we can do." The flight there was short and tense, with Max silently fuming the whole time in order to cover up her intense guilt. Fang gave her the space needed so she could work out her thoughts in her own special way.

"...be a little quieter? I'm trying to get some sleep!" Ella shouted as Max walked in, unnanounced. "MAX!" Ella forgot her tiredness and wrapped her half-sister in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you decided to visit! I have so much to tell-"

"We're not here to stay," Max said quickly. Ella immediately started to tear up. "No, no please don't cry...we can stay for a little while...its just we have something important to do."

"Is it more important than me?" Ella asked sadly.

"Angel got kidnapped," Fang said bluntly, entering the house.

"Well, Mom is in her room with Jeb if you'd like to speak with her," Ella told Max. "Though it probably won't be a good idea to do that now because...and you're gone." She sighed and sagged back onto the couch. That conversation had exhausted her more than she thought it had. Fang sat down in a comfy armchair and picked up a book to read while she took a nap.

Meanwhile, Max barged into Dr. Martinez's bedroom and got the shock of her life. There was her own _mother_ practically in the lap of the father that betrayed her. She stared, first wondering if she was hallucinating, then quickly wishing that this wasn't real. She backed out and slammed the door shut. Ella stirred, but did not wake. Max turned and ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Fang sighed, set down the book, and went to follow her.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Valencia Martinez may not have watched Max grow up from the start, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what hurt her daughter. So, she untangled herself from Jeb and went to go search for Max to explain. Unfortunately, her broken ankle wouldn't let her, and she crumpled to the floor before she could so much as take even a step. Jeb pulled her up and practically threw her uncerimoniously onto the bed.

"I think Fang will take care of this," Jeb assured her. "Let Max think what she wants for now...and if she still is unconvinced, I can persuade her further."

"If you insist," Valencia said, not entirely certain of what he was implying, but wishing to be supportive at the same time. "Are you getting a splint for my ankle or not?" Jeb nodded and left Valencia while he resumed what he was doing before they had gotten interupted by Max's unnanounced arrival.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel had long since given up on trying to escape. Finally, the car shuddered to a stop. She waited to be taken out. And waited. And waited. Nobody came. She was being left here to die with a quickly depleating supply of oxygen and nobody knowing of her wherebouts. Angel tried her hardest not to hypervenilate. Panic would only waste what precious little air she already had left. So, she decided to focus on finding a way out again. That was her only hope.

**AN: A little shorter than I wanted it to be, but hey, you can't have everything you want for Christmas, unless you end up getting spoiled. Not that I want that. Getting 'stuff' doesn't garuntee I'm getting 'love' as well. Anyway...read and review, blah blah blah...maybe a few reviews will make up for the present I wanted but never got.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HOLY SHIT HAS ANYONE HEARD THE NEWS?**

**Max: Uh...no.**

**Fang: The bird is the word?**

**Gazzy: That Iggy finally-**

**Iggy: SHUT UP! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE!**

**Me: Uh. No. Evanescence is coming into MY STATE next month. SO EXCITED. YAYAYAY-**

**Max: Who's Eva...whatever you just said?**

**Me: ...you did not just say that.**

**Fang: Here she goes**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU! *rants about Ev's greatness***

**Max: Oh great now you tell me what she does when I say that!**

**Fang: I warned you.**

**Max: Guess its time to look this up on YouTube. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Angel: What is a 'tourniquet?' mysterywriter made me look up this song and I don't get it. (Tourniquet)**

**Me: Trouniquet (n.)- an object to stop the bleeding of a severe wound. **

**Nudge: Oh my GOSH this band completely rocks, but I still prefer Selena Gomez and Justin-**

**Fang: NEVER say his name around me.**

**Me: Of all the times I had to be short on cash it had to be now!**

**Max: What about you-**

**Me: I'd rather you not speak of that right now. Besides, I've got a plan. You know I'd do anything for this band that you've apparently never heard of.**

**Iggy: DO WHAT YOU WHAT YOU WANT! (What You Want)**

**Nudge: COUNTING THE DAYS TO MEET YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE! (The Other Side)**

**Stacey: SO GO ON AND BREAK...YOUR...WIIIIIIINGS! (End Of The Dream)**

***all jam out to new album***

**Me: I just realized how loud I put on this music. OH WELL IT ROCKS! On with the story.**

**Max: Wait!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Max: Why is this one song called 'Bleed' if the word is never mentioned? And why is this one called 'Whisper?' Terrible titles IMO.**

**Me: *facepalm* Does it MATTER? Just listen to the music.**

**Max: Oh and not all these songs are by them, some of them are cov-**

**Me: -covers Max's mouth- Okay, you just need to take five. Sheesh, introduce the flock to a little of my life and look what happens.**

**Fang: I know what you mean. But I do like this band.**

**Me: :)**

_All that I'm living for  
>All that I'm dying for<br>All that I can't ignore  
>Alone at night<em>

- All That I'm Living For, Evanescence

Angel put her iPod on shuffle and turned the volume as loud as it would go, sticking hte headphones as close to the keyhole of the truck as she could. Maybe she was insane by doing this, but if it worked, she could get free. Time ticked by as the song played.

"Get the truck open, someone's in there!" Angel thought she would cry. She was being rescued!

"Sir, we have to open your trunk."

"He's unconscious...drunk driver. Cuff him and bring him to the station for questioning." The trunk flew open and Angel practically leaped out of there, stuff and all. She gasped for air and looked up gratefully at the two policemen at had rescued her.

"Come on, little girl. We'll take you somewhere safe until we find your parent or gaurdian to take you home. That must have been quite the ordeal for you."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Max hated waiting more than anything. She loved being in action and actually being useful, not sitting here, doing nothing. She growled at Fang every time he did so much as looked at her with that concerned look of his. Over an hour had passed and they still had nothing from Fang's blog. Fang had decided to ask around on his blog for any information, but nobody had a clue where Angel was.

"Max," Fang said tiredly. "Please stop this. You are driving me crazy. There's nothing we can do right now, so just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Max shrieked at him. "Angel could be hurt, locked up, or dead for all we know! Which is nothing!" She furiously glared at him and snatched up another cookie from the table. Earlier, Fang had explained to Max what really happened between her mother and Jeb, but she had only half listened, focused on her hatred for Jeb that seemed to grow by the day.

"Fine," Fang sighed. "Do what you want, then. I don't care anymore." He turned and walked off. Max ignored him, coming up with several backup plans in case they didn't get any information within the next ten minutes. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Max sighed and went to go answer it, only to see a police man standing there. Of course, her first reaction was total confusion until she saw who he was with.

"Angel!" Max cried out, smiling at the girl in relief. "Thank God you're safe. Thank you so much for bringing her home." She didn't bother to ask how the stranger had managed to find her mom's house. Right now, that didn't matter. Max led Angel inside and thanked the police officer several more times before finally closing the front door.

"I'm going to take a nap," Angel said in a hollow tone. She went into the living room and promptly fell asleep on the couch. Max went into her mother's bedroom to tell her the good news.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Gazzy was deeply engrossed in a game of multiplayer Call of Duty with Iggy when Max and Fang came home over two hours later. He barely noticed their arrival, and scarecly aknowleged his sister, who he hadn't seen for almost twenty-four hours.

"Let's celebrate by going out to eat tonight," Max said decisively. "Where do you want to go, Fang?" Her husband shrugged indifferently.

"I think Angel should decide." Gazzy paused his game, suddenly interested in what was going on. There was a brief silence. Angel looked a little tired, but otherwise didn't appear any worse for wear from her kidnapping episode.

"Maybe we could go to a real resturaunt like Red Lobster," Angel said hopefully. Max nodded, as if they had all the money in the world.

"That sounds perfect. Mom made a debit card account for me using a heap load of Jeb's money, so we should be covered for a few years at the least. I'll go ahead and have Fang make us some lunch for now, though. It would make more sense to go to Red Lobster at dinner time. I hope that's fine." Angel shrugged and went up into her room without another word.

"Max, she needs to tell her therapist about what happened," Fang said.

"I know," Max whispered. "But I just want to make her happy for now. Is that too much to ask? She's been through three years of hell. The least I can do is give her three hours of happiness." Gazzy went back to his game and pretended he hadn't heard anything Max had just said, his mind whirring with ideas about a gift for Angel's birthday.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The days leading up to Angel's birthday were largely uneventful, one of them marked by another therapist visit and another significant by a surprise visit from Nudge and her infant child Bronson, who was growing quite quickly. He was only a few weeks old, but already he could crawl around and recognize his parents by pointing at them and smiling. Then again, he was a mutant bird child like the rest of them (save for Ella, her mother, and Jeb of course.)

On Angel's birthday, everything appeared to be settling down. Angel suffered from intense nightmares and flashbacks, but still had difficulties opening up about them. She had yet to come to terms with her shattered self worth, though. But on a whole, she was healing. Max and Fang woke Angel up early with her favorite breakfast to start of the day, in an attempt to make everything special from the very start.

"So, my little baby's a teenager now," Max said, her eyes misty with memories of strawberry pickings gone wrong and New York adventures.

"I'll always be your baby," Angel said simply. "I don't feel any different than I did yesterday."

"Good," Fang spoke up, causing everyone to laugh. Max and Fang let Angel have some time alone to finish her breakfast. After she was done, they brought out their presents. Max, Fang, and Gazzy had each given her something of their own. Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Dr. Martinez would be by later to bring their own gifts. They didn't plan on staying, though. Angel carefully tore open the present from Gazzy first. It turned out to be a guitar.

"Gazzy..." She looked at her brother. "I don't know what to say." He bashfully gazed at Angel in reply.

"I just thought you could learn other instruments besides the piano, you know..." His cheeks turned red with embarrasment.

"I love it!" Fang looked down at the guitar. It was pink and it had Angel's name engraved on it. Angel followed Fang's gaze and regarded the color regretfully. "Though I have to tell you, Gazzy, pink isn't my favorite color anymore."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"Black." She opened the next box without further comment on the matter. Fang's gift turned out to be in iTunes gift card. Last but not least, Max ended up giving Angel on dessert recipes. At first, Angel looked up at Max in confusion.

"Look at page ten," she said. Angel did as she was told and saw a recipe for strawberry shortcake. "You wanted to go strawberry picking." Angel stared at Max, coming to a revelation that she had never thought of before about that day.

"You really would have done anything for me."

"Correction: I really would do anything for you."

By the end of the day, Angel was so exhausted she didn't even have the time to practice any new songs for the piano. So she decided to stumble into bed and suffer through any possible nightmares. Fortunately, her exhaustion was so complete that she slept peacefully throughout the whole night.

**AN: Sorry I had to cut it off there. Things got a little crazy the other day when my whole hard drive got wiped off, thus the delay on certain stories. Anyway...the first AN was basically my internal initial reaction of the news I had gotten via la internet last night. I might not go, but wish me luck on getting the tickets anyway!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence, Amy Lee, or any lyrics that have been mentioned thus far in the fanficiton. I do not own any canon characters or mentions of plot from the Maximum Ride series. I do own, however, my own twists of plot, OCs, and my personal style. And my imagination belongs to yours truly.**

**AN: Sorry for the rambling in the first paragraph. I literally had no idea where things were going for the first few sentences so I just went with it.**

**Songs used: Your Star, Tourniquet (not in that order)**

_I can't see your star  
>I can't see your star<br>Though the mechanical lights of Lisbon  
>Frightened away<em>

- Your Star, Evanescence

_Three days later..._

Another trip to the therapist, several more piano songs later, and Angel found herself looking forward to something for the first time in what was probably years. No, it wasn't a _Twilight_ movie or Justin Bieber concert. Lifetimes ago those were her interests. But that was before her innocence got snatched from her like it didn't belong there. No, this was something much more important. Angel...ahem, Ride, so to speak, was going to a party. With _older kids_. High school kids. Gazzy impatiently pulled his sister along.

"Come on!" Gazzy called. "Don't be a wimp." Angel was getting tired of being told what to do, but she didn't want to be hurt any longer, so she reluctantly followed him. _What am I thinking? Gazzy's my brother. He wouldn't hurt me._ She absently traced her cuts, the whispers of her addiction crawling back to her mind again. She needed one of her substitues.

"Hey, let's do karaoke!" someone shouted as they entered the large home. Angel spotted the stage, the microphone, and the karaoke machine. Suddenly, she knew what to do. She mounted the stage without a single hesitation and started singing, not caring if there was music playing or not.

_I tried to kill the pain  
>but only brought more<br>so much more  
>I lay dying<br>and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming<br>am I too lost to be saved  
>am I too lost?<em>

_my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<br>my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<em>

_do you remember me  
>lost for so long<br>will you be on the other side  
>or will you forget me<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>am I too lost to be saved<br>am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<br>my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<em>

_I want to die!_

_my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<br>my God my tourniquet  
>return to me salvation<em>

_my wounds cry for the grave  
>my soul cries for deliverance<br>will I be denied Christ  
>tourniquet<br>my suicide _

The crowd listened in silence to Angel's soft, haunting voice as emotion poured out of every note. Her blue eyes were shining with unshed tears as she screamed "I want to die!" to anyone who listened. When the final notes were softly spoken into the microphone, her head came down, slowly and naturally, until her blonde waves hung down in front of her face. For an impossible moment there was silence. The resulting applause was deafening and continued for several minutes. Angel could hear people screaming for an encore. She put the karaoke on shuffle and put the mic to her mouth again, imagining Kyle stood in front of her. For some reason, she wanted to sing to him more than anyone else. Perhaps it was because he was one of her first friends in a long time.

_I can't see your star.  
>I can't see your star.<br>Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
>I can't see your star.<br>The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

_And I'm alone now,  
>Me and all I stood for.<br>We're wandering now.  
>All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.<em>

_I can't see your star.  
>I can't see your star.<br>How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now,  
>Me and all I stood for.<br>We're wandering now.  
>All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.<em>

_So far away.  
>It's growing colder without your love.<br>Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
>Can't break the silence,<br>It's breaking me._

_All my fears turn to rage._

_And I'm alone now, me  
>And all I stood for.<br>We're wandering now.  
>All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.<em>

_Now, I have nothing worth fighting for.  
>We're wandering now<br>All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,  
>find your own way out now<br>_

Applause was quieter but still going crazy as Angel finally stepped off the stage. She felt overwhelmed with lonliness among all these people. She missed Kyle. The thought brought her up short. Wait. She didn't really miss him, did she? Angel frowned. She barely even knew him.

"But..." She sighed and shook off the feeling. 

"I don't love him," she declared to nobody in particular. That much she was aware of. Love was something she saved for family. Like Max and Fang, even though they weren't her parents. They might as well be, since they raised her.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Gazzy only went to this party as a dare Iggy had placed on him a couple days ago. So, now here he was, in a house filled with complete strangers, trying to avoid every drink shoved at him. He didn't want to walk home drunk.

"Hey, you're kinda cute," a girl said. Gazzy looked at her. Though she was clearly older, he was a couple inches taller than her. "Can I kiss you?" Gazzy shrugged and leaned over. Well, you only lived once. As soon as his lips touched hers, he heard someone singing. He froze and pulled away from the girl, transfixed by that voice.

"Ange?" he murmured in confusion. He knew that she could sing, but she had never dared do it in front of others. It was one of her private methods of therapy. Yet there she stood, belting out an acapella version of "Tourniquet" like it was her last savior. Gazzy continued to watch her until she left. It was then that he realized that unnamed girl was his first kiss. Oh well. He didn't care anyway.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Ella was having difficulties adjusting to the pregnancy, obviously. Dylan did everything he could to make his girlfriend comfortable, but somehow he was always in the wrong. Finally, he gave up and just let Ella's mother Valencia help translate what she really wanted. It was a huge help, though. That night, the two of them decided that they needed to get out of the house at long last.

"Oh, a party!" Ella exclaimed happily. Dylan almost smiled in relief. Good, something for them to do. "Can we go?" Dylan nodded and let her lead the way. He'd never crashed a party before. Well there was a first time for everything. Didn't he hear that from somewhere? Like a movie, or song maybe?

"Hey, isn't that Angel and the Gasman?" Ella asked when they were inside. Dylan narrowed his eyes, focusing his excellent vision on the blonde girl, who was currently on a stage singing her heart out. Her sister, Gazzy, stood there near him, hypnotized by it all.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "They're here. Though I can't imagine why. How old is Angel anyway? Ten?"

"Thirteen," Ella deadpanned.

"Sorry, but sometimes she acts like such a little...weakling. Like everything and everyone is out to hurt her." Ella glared at him, furious suddenly.

"Don't you ever say that!" Ella shouted, gaining the attention of several people. "Angel has been through a whole lot, and I think she's come out even stronger for not giving up! So don't you dare call her weak!" She stormed off just as Angel left the stage. Dylan grumbled a few well-chosen profanities under his breath before leaving the party.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel suddenly decided it wasn't Kyle she wanted after all. It was just...someone in general. Someone she could hold and tell all her secrets to. Max had that, Ella did too. Even Nudge found her special someone. Why didn't she?

_Maybe you didn't deserve anyone,_ that snide voice whispered. It had never really left, but waited until she was vulnerable and unable to escape what it thought was the absolute truth.

"Stop it," Angel whispered, leaving the house. She could hardly stand being around all those people anyway.

_You know I am right. Don't deny the truth when no one is there to feed you horrible, sickening lies._

_'You're worthless!'_

_'Ungrateful bitch!'_

_'You're my angel, I love you'_

_'I'd do anything for you!'_

"Ahhh!" Angel screamed. Music wouldn't work now. Definitely not. She screamed and cried and shouted for everything and everyone to just go away. Her tantrum lasted for over fifteen minutes, right on someone's front lawn. Finally, the tears stopped and the voice went away. She sighed in relief and collapsed into the grass. It felt wet with dew. It must be really late. Angel didn't have her cell phone so she had no idea what the time was. Not that she cared. She felt so tired that she didn't ever want to move again.

"Ariel?" She found herself looking at an all too familiar face. Brilliant, almost fake red hair, freckles and green eyes.

"Lissa?" She helped her up without a second thought.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"My brother made me come here," Angel said, forgetting the fake names everyone used back in Virginia.

"This is my house...I only had left for half an hour! Ugh, I guess Sam invited all his old buddies, and then some."

"Sam lives with you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. He's just a useless drunk right now who still won't get a job. I'm trying to get him to be self-sufficient, or at least have him be sober enough to shower more often than once a month." She sighed, but didn't reveal anything else. "So, how are you?"

"Fine," Angel replied carefully. Why did Lissa want to talk to her? They barely knew each other. "Shouldn't you get that...under control?" She pointed to Lissa's house.

"Right. Well, I'll see you around, then." _Or maybe not, _Angel thought, starting to head for home. It would be so much better if the past would just leave her alone. She briefly thought of when the School had held her captive. Somehow, the School didn't seem so bad. At least not compared to Eric. There was one thing the School and Eric both had in common, something she couldn't deny. They were indifferent to pain. They didn't enjoy it, they weren't guilted or horrified by it. Somehow, that was the worst part of it all. They didn't care.

**AN: So...yeah! Happy 2012 everybody and hope you enjoyed my latest chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Aaaand, this story is back! Finally! This is my first MR update of the year, so appreciate all the wonderfulness that is my writing in 2012, which by the way will most likely end uneventfully, IMO. **

**QUESTION: If 12-21-12 turns out to be a joke, who will SO laugh their ass off at all the people that STILL believe in it on that day?**

_Over the fear  
>That I will never find a way<br>To heal my soul  
>And I will wander till the end of time<br>Torn away from you  
><em>- My Heart Is Broken, Evanescence

A whole two weeks passed without incident. Half a month where Angel was almost happy for the first time in over a month. Everyone visited often. Ella's pregancy was going well, but it was too early to tell whether her child would be human or not. Nudge and Iggy's son, Bronson, was growing fast and learning to flutter his wings about. Dr. Matrinez began teaching Max to cook every day she visited (properly this time). Then, while Angel was lounging in front of the television, something happened that would change the way she saw Max's apparent lack of...ahem...girliness.

_Meanwhile..._

"Have you seen Angel at all this morning?" Max asked. "I was outside doing laundry and wanted to ask her to do some chores. Since she lives here, she might as well help out some." Fang shrugged, adjusting his position on the bed and turning a page in the book he happened to be reading.

"Max!" Angel called from across the house. Max went off in search of Angel again.

_Max, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but..._ Angel sent Max a mental picture of what happened, clearly embarrassed with herself.

"Ah, I see..." Max murmured to herself. _I was hoping that this day wouldn't come so soon. Angel is growing up too fast for me. Then again we have three years to make up for._ She sighed and pushed the bathroom door open.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

What nobody knew on this seemingly average day was that Maximum Ride was never one to let her guard down. Not even when things appeared normal. However, for the first time in history, she let her walls come down as she explained things with Angel and took care of her. For those five minutes, she was totally unaware of her surroundings. So she didn't sense something was in the house. Something that definitely, by all counts, shouldn't be there. Max shook her walls down further, not really caring if Fang was watching them.

"Want to watch a movie? You'll probably be uncomfortable for the next several days."

"Will this happen again?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Only once a month, sweetie. Come on, what do you like to watch?" Angel shrugged.

"Just put in whatever...I'll meet you in the living room in a minute." Angel went into the kitchen, intending to pop some popcorn. By the time Max actually sensed the presence, it was too late. Angel opened the microwave. She put in the popcorn. Her finger was on the button when a cold, rough hand that was placed over her mouth, soon replaced by cloth that smelled sickly sweet of strawberries. Her eyes rolled back and she was unconscious, then stuffed into a bag. The shadowy figure shovd Angel's limp, bagged body out the window and climbed out as silently as it had entered.

"Ange?" Max asked hesitantly, having had finally gotten a clue that something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen. The bag of popcorn sat in the microwave, unpopped. Angel's brand new bracelet from Nudge lay on the foor. Angel never took her bracelet off. Max also knew the teenager wouldn't just leave it lying around either, which only meant one thing: she was taken. And she knew exactly who did it.

"Damn," she growled. "Not Eirc. Anyone but him." Max ran out of the house and ripped out her wings, intending for a quick take-off. Suddenly, Fang was in the doorway watching her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fang asked in a low tone. "I know you are upset about the miscarriage, but that is no excuse to avoid the plans I made for tonight."

"Not now, Fang," Max said, bending her knees and calculating the angle that would give her maximum altitude and distance. This was to be a super take-off. Nothing could interrupt her. "I have things to do that have nothing to do with avoiding your precious plans."

"Then why are you running away?" Max whipped around to face him, her eyes blazing with a warning glare.

"Fang Nick Ride, I am NOT running away! Now leave me alone!"

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically. "Get back inside. Now. Before I tell Nudge you need to go shopping for a very, very long time." Max let out a string of curses under her breath. It would make things easier if she would just tell Fang what happened to Angel, but she wanted to make this rescue alone. Fang didn't need to be by her side every second. So, she grudgingly took part in Fang's 'plans' as celebration for them finally being able to take part in a sex life again. Unfortunately, things went on longer than Max thought they would and by the time Fang finally let her leave, it had been over an hour since Angel's disappearance.

_Wait a minute, _Max thought as she was flying toward Eric's house. _I can't just barge in there. I'll need someone who can give a cover story so nobody will be suspicious. I know! I can recruit Mom!_

Max landed in the front yard she had grown familiar with, remembering when she had so much trouble asking for help and being open with people. Over the years, though, things changed, and now anyone who might have known Max at fourteen wouldn't be able to even recognize her now. Of course, some things didn't change.

"Ella!" Max barked, barging into the house. "Where's Mom? I need to talk to her!" Ella came out of the bathroom.

"Um, I don't know," she replied, looking around. "What do you need her for?"

"No time to talk, sis...this is an emergency."

"Oh. I see. Mom, where are you?" No answer. Ella went around the house, calling for Dr. Martinez. After a few minutes, she sadly shook her head and told Max that she wasn't home. Max silently cursed. What a time for her mother to be gone...she sighed, trying to consider her options. She couldn't go alone now, that was out of the question. Eric may be a human but in this case that didn't make a difference. He could have friends keeping Angel locked up or something. Fang was obviously out of the question. He had already been suspicious enough earlier. Nudge, Iggy, and her mom were unavailable. But what about the Gasman, and Ella? Well her half-sister was pregnant, but that didn't mean she couldn't be useful. Old Max would immediately rule Ella out just because of that, but times had changed.

"Ells, want to join me on an adventure?" Max asked as the Gasman decended the stairs. He had been more withdrawn since his return, but was recovering slowly from his ordeals on the street. Right now he actually had a smile on his face upon seeing Max.

"Can I come?" Gazzy begged.

"Of course I'd like to go," Ella replied. Max nodded for Gazzy to come over. He did so, grinning ear to ear.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Angel back. For good this time." Gazzy's eyes widened, but he didn't back out. He was a trooper, as Max remembered.

"Alright, let's rescue Angel!" Ella said, getting on her game face. "Now, who's going to carry me first?"

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel couldn't see or feel anything past the darkness, and that scared her. She wanted to know what was going on and who had taken her away from Max. She tried with all her might to open her eyes, but the darkness was too heavy. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Maybe whatever was out there was too much to handle right now. The first thing she was aware of was sound. There was a voice, somewhere by her ear.

"Don't worry, _Angel_, you'll be alright soon." The voice was not kind. It mocked her real name as if it was some kind of disease. She knew that voice all too well. But the darkness was so deep still that she couldn't shy away from it. There was no escape. Just like all the other times. Angel wanted so badly to get out. The darkness was slowly fading away to the point that she was aware of being tied up with scratchy, uncomfortable rope. Why was she tied up? Did she do something wrong?

_Yes, you did._ Oh no. She was only just learning how to ignore that, with her exercises. But her brain was so fuzzy she couldn't remember them. She shoved the unwelcome thoughts away and focused on regaining consciousness. Hard wood was beneath her surprisingly skimpy outfit. Wait a minute. She didn't wear lace. Something wasn't right here. Angel struggled to get herself fully conscious but by doing that it apppeared to make her situation worse. So, she resigned what she suspected would be a very long wait.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Max, I'm hungry," Gazzy said for the two hundredth, seventy-third time. Max sighed and finally located a nearby McDonald's that we could eat from. Luckily Ella had thought ahead and brought all the money she had left, which was a little over five hundred dollars. Given how much more food she would need, plus how much Gazzy and Max ate on a regular basis, it was a smart decision of her to go with the maximum amount of cash.

"Alright, we're taking a landing," Max said in a bored tone. Ella nodded, her eyes still shut tight. Apparently she wasn't fond of heights still. This stop for food was going to halt her plans a little bit, but definitely wouldn't halt them for good. She was too determined to give up at this point in the journey, even though they had only been traveling for an hour and a half. Eric's house was still another hour away.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Apparently, nothing ever goes to plan. Everyone took their order, no problems there. But then Ella's morning sickness kept them in McDonald's almost thirty minutes longer than the should have been there. And then Gazzy started having digestive problems again, which ate up another forty-five minutes of their time. So, in all, they had been in the fast food resturaunt for over two hours. Max was seething as they finally left in silence. Gazzy carried Ella, wearing an apologetic expression on his face the whole time.

But, less than five minutes later, something happened that Max couldn't blame anyone on. It began to rain. Hard. Max growled at the sky and told Gazzy to land at once before their wings became too soaked to fly. Gazzy made no hesitation in obeying orders. Ella complained about the rain good naturedly, making several bad jokes that her half sister easily ignored. The rain continued for hours. Max continually checked her watch.

"It's almost six," she said finally, peering at the waterproof device with a practiced eye. "We won't make it before sundown, so let's make camp in that park. Gazzy, you know the drill. I'll keep watch over Ella." Gazzy nodded and took off into the nearby park. Things were quiet while Ella tried to keep herself dry.

"I hope my mom isn't too worried about me," she said softly, listening to the rain after giving up not trying not to get soaked to the bone.

"I sent her a message while I was waiting for you two," Max assured her. "I made sure that she told the others what we were up to as well. So there's nothing to worry about right now." Except Angel, but that just went without saying. Who knows what that poor girl was going through? At that moment, Gazzy came back, panting for air and shaking his head.

"This spot is too damp for us to set camp. We have to keep going." They walked in the rain, searching for a possible hotel to escape from the rain. Eventually, Ella found a hotel room that had the previous owners' most precious belongings left behind for some reason, as if they had left in a rush. There was money, extra clothes, and some food.

"Thank you for tourists," Max muttered, picking up a clean T-shirt. "Who wants first shower? According to this weather guy babbling on and on, the rain won't end for hours so we might as well make ourselves comfortable." So that was the end of that. Max didn't like it, but she had to admit there was nothing to be done about Angel at the moment. This infernal rain had them trapped. As the trio got ready for bed, Gazzy switched on the weather station. He frowned, watching as storm clouds moved in from the east. Things were about to get worse, it seemed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Weather patterns disturbed. They won't be coming here for a long time."

"Are you sure? Maybe they'll-"

"I'm positive! Now let me concentrate and try to completely destroy this town so there is no chance of escape for her."

"Why do you insist on this? You know she isn't even aware of why you are doing it."

"Oh, she will be. She will be..."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN...**

**Fang: Aaaand, you just ruined a perfectly good moment...sigh. Why do I bother saying anything?**

**Me: So people don't mistake you for an emo, gothic mute. So guys you probably hate me for what happened to Angel. But think of this. You may think you know Eric, but you really don't.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone  
>'Cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

- Need You Now, Lady Antebellum

Three days. That was how long the insane, over-the-top hurricane lasted. Miraciously, the hotel was still standing. By some other miracle, Max, Ella, and Gazzy never lost power. There was enough food to last, yet another stroke of luck. That was as far as their good luck stretched, though. Howling winds that exceeded even those of Hurricane Katrina kept everyone up all night. Rain pounded against the windows so hard even Max grew worried that they might shatter. Finally, on the third day, the hurricane began to dissapate, but it wasn't until two days later that the rain had calmed down enough for them to be able to leave.

"I hope Angel's alright," Ella said as they flew through the sky. Max didn't reply, which worried Gazzy feel all the more worried about his sister.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Five days," Valencia croaked to Jeb as he anxiously paced the living room floor. "She always calls. Why not now?"

"Even if the storm hadn't knocked out the power, I know Max wouldn't want you to worry."

"Do you think she could be going after Angel?" she asked for the umpteenth time. Jeb sighed and shook his head. Bronson squirmed in Nudge's arms while the dark-skinned grown mutant attempted to hold him still.

"He's doing it again," Nudge sighed in an exsasperated tone.

"Hang on, I got him," Iggy replied, taking the baby from her. There was a brief beat of silence. Jeb glanced at Valencia. She had dark circles under her eyes and appeared to not have gotten very much sleep over the past several days. She was the perfect picture of a worried mother.

"I could try one last thing," Jeb said hesitantly. "I haven't done this in a long time, so forgive me if you don't get the results you're expecting."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"I'm bored," Gazzy declared for the tenth time. Max gritted her teeth and tried to ignore him. Ella was humming to herself, kicking her legs and trying to pretend she was somewhere else. Max scanned the skies, using her razor sharp vision to find a place to land.

"I'm serious," Gazzy said. "I'm bored!"

"Well, we're here now," Max announced. "Come on, Gazzy. We have to land, right now." Suddenly, she made a choking sound and nearly fell out of the sky.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked, forgetting about her fear of flying momentarily.

"The Voice," Max croaked at last, her brown eyes wide with disbelief. "It's back."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Success," Jeb spoke up less than five minutes later. Bronson had calmed down and was currenly half asleep in Iggy's arms. Valencia relaxed ever so slightly. Still, there was a tense worry that refused to leave her.

"Did she tell you anything?" Nudge asked.

"Max appears to be annoyed with me...I don't blame her. Hold on." There was a long silence as Jeb concentrated on his mental link with Max. "She says they found the house and are headed toward it now. They were trapped at that hotel for five days but didn't think to call you in case the storm was elsewhere."

"They?" Iggy said.

"Ella and Gazzy are there with her," Jeb explained. Valencia sighed in relief. That appeared to be the answer she had been waiting for. Nudge glanced at her, but was uncharacteristically quiet.

"So, now what?"

"Max says she'll speak with me again with me soon. So, now we do nothing but wait."

"We've done that for five days," Iggy muttered, but he didn't protest. Valencia Martinez finally got up and left the room, mumbling something about a headache. Nudge adjusted her position on the couch. Iggy turned on the TV and listened intently to the movie currently playing on ABC Family. The silence between everyone was louder than any sort of argument. Finally, Jeb couldn't take anymore of it.

"I think we should address the elephant in the room," Jeb said. Iggy didn't entirely disagree with him there. "What are you two thinking?"

"That something might be starting up again. You only use the Voice if you're sure our safety is threatened. Or something of the sort. In happy times, you never use it."

"A valid observation," Jeb said slowly. "But is that really the root of the problem?"

"Perhaps Max is remembering old feelings of you," Iggy spoke up thoughtfully. "Is this Freaky Friday? I recognize Lindsey Lohan's voice." Nudge said yes, but wasn't focused on the television.

"No matter now," Jeb replied firmly. "She just needs to let the past go and focus on the misson."

"Misson," Iggy snorted. "Want to play Guitar Hero, Nudge? This guy still thinks Max is trying to save the world like the old days."

"Okay, but I want to be the drums!" Nudge said. "I'll set up the chords and stuff for you, Ig." Jeb sighed and went into the kitchen, giving up on them. Bronson woke up just then. Iggy had to put him down in the play pen before picking up the controller Nudge held out for him.

"Oh, Max..." Jebb murmured, thinking about the flock at a much younger age. Every single day of his life he regretted leaving them. But there was no changing that moment. Sometimes he felt like he had hurt Max beyond repair.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Ring the doorbell," Ella whispered. "It's the best way to gain entry." Gazzy shrugged and did as Ella suggested. Max tensed, but when Angel answered the door instead of Eric, she visibly relaxed.

"Hi, Ange," Max said. "How's it going?" Her tone sounded a little too casual for a rescue mission. Ella gave her a questioning glance, but Max just shook her head and turned to face the thirteen year-old again.

"Fine," Angel replied. She didn't appear to be any worse for wear...but that could just be a front for Eric, wherever he could be.

"Can we come in?" Ella spoke up. Angel shrugged and opened the door a little wider to admit Max, Gazzy, and Ella into the house. They stepped into an average living room. Max noticed it looked nicer than most houses, but made no comment on it. She wasn't here to ask about Eric's apparently stable occupation. She was here to save Angel from this nightmarish place. Her mom described this place as unnaturally clean, yet just under the surface hid the truth. This place looked like an average cleanliness in general, the occassional forgotten shoes or toys scattered here and there. Eric was sitting in the kitchen, looking like a perfectly average person having lunch. Max felt like she had stepped into an altenate universe. Had it really only been five days? It certainly didn't seem like it.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked.

"No..." Max said, still stunned by the normalness of everything. "Everything okay here? Nothing new going on?" Angel stared at her, uncomprehending. But something was off with those normally sky blue eyes.

"We're here to rescue you," Gazzy blurted.

"Rescue?" Angel repeated. "I belong here now."

"Like hell you do," Max muttered. "Come on, stop this nonesense. We've left you here with that jerk long enough."

"Who's a jerk?" Angel asked. "What's going on? I thought it was best for you to leave me here...don't you remember the day I got adopted?"

"Of course I do. But don't you remember what you told me about Eric?"

"I haven't seen you or even spoken with you for over three years, Max. I don't know what I could have possibly told you." Ella and Gazzy exchanged a glance.

"Angel, come on. Stop, this isn't funny," Max said, but she sounded less sure of herself now.

"Don't you get it?" the teenager told her heatedly. "_I don't want to leave_." There it was again, a little stronger. Something faint, but definitely wrong was there in Angel's eyes, polluting the once innocent blue irises with something that Max couldn't identify.

"We should go," Ella said. "This isn't working." They turned and walked out of the house. Gazzy sent one silent glare towards Eric, the last to leave. Eric gazed back, showing no sign of the angry abuser he had been for years towards Angel. Finally, they were all outside.

"What was that?" Max demanded.

"I think Angel was brainwashed. She has forgotten the years of abuse, was given false memories, and is conditioned to think her life is happy and normal now," Ella concluded. "There's nothing we can do while Eric is in the house. I think we need to regroup at your mom's house and tell them everything we've learned."

"I'm going to have to tell Fang where I've been," Max said in a hollow tone.

"Yes," Ella said patiently. "Maybe he knows something you don't. It's not a good idea to exclude him out of things. Fang can take care of himself, you know."

"If I told him where I was going, I don't think he would have let me," Max insisted. "At least, not alone. You try being in love...it isn't easy."

"Max, I think you've forgotten about Dylan," Gazzy reminded the leader.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Easy, buddy," Dylan told Fang as he downed another bottle of whiskey. "Max wouldn't just up and leave you like that without a good reason. Now, what did you say you noticed before she suddenly was gone?"

"I was checking on Angel early this morning, but couldn't find her anywhere. I assumed she was out on a flight and just went about my day. Later, Max just vanished. I think she's gone to look for Angel...but if something happened to her..." Dylan snatched the bottle from Fang.

"Stop this," Dylan instructed. "You can't do this to yourself. Max chose you over me for a reason. Think about what the real Fang would be doing, then pull yourself together and do that. I think I'm done here. I'm taking this with me." Dylan walked out of the house, bottle and all. Fang sighed and laid his head on the counter. Drinking himself to death did nothing to wash the worry and pain away. At night it was worse. He had nightmares of Max dead in the streets, Max with a new boyfriend, or worse...Angel coming back alone and Max just gone. Gone without a trace. Fang reached for the bottle but remembered it was gone.

"Gone," he croaked. "Why?" He slumped over the table and lost consciousness. The blackness was a comfort. Pain never followed him there.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Max says they couldn't get Angel out of there," Jeb announced grimly. Nudge and Iggy looked up from their game just as the song ended.

"What? Why?" Nudge cried out.

"She is returning here to explain her theory. She'll be here by tomorrow." He entered Dr. Martinez's room without another word. Nudge looked over at Iggy. It was hard to read the look on his face.

"She's coming back...finally," Iggy murmured. The screen flashed that he was the winner, but he paid no attention. He was blind, after all.

"What do you think happened to her during that storm that caused her to be gone for this long?" Nudge asked.

"No idea," Iggy replied. "We'll find out everything tomorrow, though. No use worrying about it now. Max will be here soon, that's all that matters." Nudge shrugged and told Iggy she was starting a new game. If Iggy wasn't worried, then neither was she.


	16. Chapter 16

_Blurring and stirring  
>The truth and the lies<br>(So I don't know what's real)  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<em>

-Going Under, Evanescence

The next day, Max arrived at her house completely alone and was shocked to see Stacey and Brianna there, but no Fang. Curious, she entered her home to find out what was going on. After all, it had been some time since she had last seen them.

"Where's Angel?" Brianna asked calmly, though it was clear she had been crying. Pregnancy horomones, Max silently concluded.

"We decided to drop in for a visit while Fang was out grocery shopping and can't find her anywhere," Stacey added. "Anyway...you have yet to answer our question." Max sighed, knowing this moment had to come, she just didn't know when.

"Angel was taken away to Eric's house again," Max said finally. Stacey looked shocked. Brianna just looked furious, her hands curling into fists.

"Well, let's get her back, then!" Stacey cried out, getting ready to leap into action. "I have avian DNA now instead of what I had before and I'm not letting you stop me from helping on the rescue misson!"

"It's not that simple," Max said. "We think Angel may have been brainwashed." Stacey slumped back onto the couch. Brianna gripped her hand reassuringly.

"What? Why?" Brianna asked softly, calming down as well, which was more than Max could do at the moment. But she had more control than that, so she just focused on telling the story with as little emotion as possible. Brianna and Stacey listened attentively and at least had the decency not to say very much, having noticed the mood Max happened to be in.

"So, I'm meeting up at my mom's house as soon as Fang...oh look, he's here." Max grimaced and went to meet him at the front door. Instead of him yelling or accusing, he just pulled her into a hug and stayed there for over a minute. A tear splashed onto her shirt as he let go and looked at her face.

"Fang...I'm so sorry." Brianna and Stacey had mysteriously vanished during this time. "I should have told you where I went."

"Max," Fang whispered brokenly. "Promise you'll always come back."

"I promise. Now, we need to get to my mom's house. Stacey and Brianna are joining us. We're doing a little brainstorming with Jeb about our next move."

"Next move for what?"

"Angel was brainwashed by Eric. We have no idea how severe it is. It could be getting worse as we speak. We lost five days already and we can't afford to lose any more time, especially since Angel doesn't even remember being rescued the first time. She doesn't remember any of the abuse. It's like nothing and everything changed for her all at once. I need you to be my right winged man one last time." Max gazed into his onyx eyes and allowed one single moment to get lost in those endless dark irises.

"I'll always be by your side, Max," Fang promised softly. They clung to each other once more, using the other as their last link to hanging on to sanity and everyhing that was real to them. For, right now, neither of them wanted to believe that their world was falling apart right before their eyes.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Conditioning complete. Phase two is a success. Prepare for phase three of Operation Broken Angel."

"Will do, Boss. Just send the word and I shall obey." He nodded, though it was obvious he wouldn't be seen. A soft chuckle could be heard from the other end. He stiffened. It wasn't like his boss to be in a good mood.

"I am continually amazed at how obedient you are."

"That is what you created me for, though, right? My existence depends on my loyalty to you." He could practically hear his boss's smile when he spoke next.

"Of course. Just don't allow the human side of you to get in the way. At this point it may try and take over. I will be over soon to make sure those last minute bugs are worked out. How is playing your role going?"

"Quite well, sir-I mean Boss. When may I know your name?"

"When the time is right. For now, just address me how I told you to. That should be of no trouble, considering what you are capable of." Whole buildings wouldn't stand a chance. And nobody would even know just by looking at him. He made the perfect weapon. No question about it.

"Keep me posted, and remember...don't let your still wild, petty, _human_ side take any pity. That is the last thing we need at this stage of Operation Broken Angel." His Boss hung up first. That was how every conversation went, he called, and he hung up. He made the rules. All that had to be done was follow them. Very simple. He turned to the girl sleeping in the bed, trying to have no emotion or any sort of unnatural reaction toward her.

"Mark my words. You will be broken. It may take time, it may take patience, but it will happen. Do not try and fight it." With that, he strolled out of the room. She stirred in her sleep, still lost in false dreams and memories that would soon be shattered worse than ever.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Nudge leaned against Iggy's chest. Bronson had long since been taken by Dr. Martinez to be taken care of for the day, or remaining days to come were they to suddenly leave with no warning. Gazzy trudged into the house first, his face dark with defeat and worry for his sister. Brianna and Stacey came in next, whispering to one another about something that was evidently private.

"No, but I was hoping that we'd-" Stacey murmured.

"You know we'd never be accepted if we tell the truth!" Brianna hissed, cutting off her friend at once. "Just continue as we were before." Gazzy sighed and slumped against the couch at Nudge's feet without saying a word to anyone. Ella arrived shortly after Brianna and Stacey found comfort on the loveseat.

"I can't believe that was for nothing!" Ella complained. "I'm so sore from being held up in the sky for hours at a time with hardly any breaks. I need a moment..." She called for Dylan, who was at her side almost immediately as she went off toward her room. Fang and Max had yet to arrive.

"So...that's it then," Stacey huffed. "This is being kept a secret forever?" Brianna shrugged, looking very uncertain with herself. "Alright then. Count me out of whatever you have planned." She flounced out of the living room, leaving Brianna alone with her thoughts. Well, not completely alone.

"Alright, I'm sorry about earlier Jeb. Happy now?" Max snapped, storming into the house. "You just surprised me is all." Jeb was right on her heels, looking rather resigned.

"You were never the apologizing type," he muttered. Fang rolled his eyes, reappearing in the middle of the living room out of nowhere.

"Anyway," Max continued. "The reason we're all here now is because Angel has been brainwashed and we need to find a way to rescue her from that terrible house Eric imprisoned her in for almost four years."

"I cannot garantee that this will completely break her free out of whatever she has been convinced of," Jeb said slowly. "Mix these ingredients properly, and make sure to follow all the instructions exactly, or else you'll be forced to start over completely from the beginning." He handed Max a sheet of paper filled with messy handwriting. She held it out for Fang to examine. He scanned it once, very quickly, then nodded.

"Got it," he said quietly.

"You can't have possibly read all that so quickly," Max said disbelievingly as she tucked the paper into her pocket.

"I've got a photographic memory," Fang stated casually as if he were telling her the day's weather. Max gazed at him increduoulsy for a long moment.

"Learn something new every day," Iggy spoke up with a grin.

"Typical of you," Nudge mumbled, half awake from the stresses of being a first time mother to an infant mutant who had yet to show an end to his mysterious growth patterns. Gazzy looked back and forth between the conversing, now grown, avian hybrids.

"Ah, maybe all of you can at the very least help in this respect. If only Angel was here to relay what was on this paper to everyone's heads at once...well, more initiative to get her back, hmm? Here Gazzy why don't you tell us what we're dealing with, that will be good for making our next move." The still silent teenager took the sheet of paper from Max and examined it with great interest.

_**Brainwash Antidote- Ingredients**_

_Needed:_

_1 gallon of boiling water_

_1 large pot for cooking in_

_1 bonfire, kept at constant low heat_

_Large wooden spoon for stirring_

_Add:_

_5 handfuls of vivian leaves_

_1 drop of paradise water_

_The winds of Aeolus, god of winds_

_1 feather of a phoenix_

_1 unicorn hair_

_a bolt of lightining_

_a diamond_

_liquid love_

_Devil's incarnate_

_a drop of sunlight_

_and finally..._

_a single, pure white feather_

_**Instructions**_

_Order does not matter, but keep in mind that there is much travelling involved. Accept every quest and task needed in order to get each ingredient. Do whatever it takes, because it is much harder than you think to get someone out of being brainwashed for any length of time. This is not like during DG times. I cannot tell you where to find everything, but use all that you know and all that you feel is right in order to complete the mission of putting this mixture together. One last thing. Angel has to drink it in order to be cured. One glass every night until all of it is gone. And then she is yours again. Whether she will be normal ever again after that is for fate to decide. Good luck, and do your best not to disappoint me._

When Gazzy finished reading everything aloud, the resulting silence was so loud. Not even Nudge knew what to say. But Max knew, that, being the leader, she had to take initiative. So she took a deep breath and looked at everyone. Dr. Martinez had re-entered the room some time ago to find out what was going on.

"Okay. Everyone has each other's numbers, right?" Max asked in an authoritive tone. Their leader was back. "Good. Mom, get a bonfire going when we return and whatever you do, never let the fire die. Jeb, it's best if you help her."

"What about that baby?" Brianna asked anxiously.

"You can take care of Bronson," Max said. "It'll be good practice for you. Now...this looks like a lot, so we're going to have to split up."

"What, Max, no!" Gazzy and Nudge said at the same time. Max held up her hand, giving them both the 'I'm the leader don't question me' look. Ella was back in the living room with Dylan, looking decisive.

"What about us?" Iggy spoke up, referring to both him and Nudge, who still was acting rather mutinous, but in a silent sort of way.

"You two can take these ingredients," Max instructed. "Fang, paper please?" A few seconds later, he appeared with several sheets of blank paper. "Iggy and Nudge, I'm assigning you to the paradise water and unicorn hair." She wrote down the ingredients and gave them a torn portion of the paper Fang had given her. Where the pencil came from, nobody had a clue. Perhaps she'd had it this whole time. It was hardly the most important concern on everyone's mind at the moment.

"Gazzy, Stacey...wherever she is, the two of you will handle the winds and pheonix feather." Gazzy nodded and took his sheet without comment, just as Stacey burst back into the living room. He quietly filled her in, looking oddly somber, as if he had already accepted his fate.

"Dylan and Ella...since Ella is pregnant, I'm not too sure where to send you. I'd debate on this more, but we are short enough on time as it is. Dylan, you handle the lightning and vivian leaves. You have large hands so that should be sufficient for handfuls. Ella, just try and assist him, okay?"

"Fang and I will handle the rest," Max concluded. "So, let's review our assignments, shall we? Bring your papers forward."

**Valencia Martinez and Jeb Baldetcher- bonfire**

**Brianna- babysit Bronson**

**Dylan and Ella- vivian leaves and lightning**

**Iggy and Nudge- paradise water and unicorn hair**

**Gazzy and Stacey- winds and pheonix feather**

**Max and Fang- diamond, liquid love, Devil's incarnate, drop of sunlight, pure white feather**

"Gee, this is a lot," Nudge said slowly, referring to what Max and Fang's assignment happened to be. "You two have the most."

"Because we're special," Max replied firmly. "Okay...I vote that we rest tonight, get our strength up, and head out tomorrow. Pack up anything you think might be useful for what is definitely going to be a long journey ahead of us. Think survival, not pleasure...think of our post E-house life and how we lived. That should give you an idea of what we truly can't survive without. Meeting ajourned." Everyone went their seperate ways without comment. Fang looked amused as Max led him out of the house.

"Meeting ajourned?" he repeated in a low voice. An edge of humor was evident, but only Max could detect it.

"I've always wanted to say that," Max said stiffly, trying to hold back a smile.

"Of course you have." Fang resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that statement. "Why don't you take your own advice and get some rest?"

"Are you kidding me, Fang? After all this, how do you expect me to sleep?" They were currently in their bedroom getting packed for tomorrow. It was still daytime, but Max already felt like she had lived an entire day in just the seven hours she had to endure being awake and in action.

"Good point. I can think of other things we can do besides sleep...if you love me thiiiis much." He smirked at her. Max sighed.

"Never letting me live it down. Don't forget, I kissed you first so I started this relationship."

"Please, it took you years to admit to even yourself how you felt about me, and even then it took my leaving to convince you that you loved me more than life itself."

"You done?" Max raised an eyebrow in warning. Fang nodded. "Good, because I was only just getting started." Her lips attacked his without any sort of warning, but he managed to respond without being thrown off guard in the least.

"Can't have...any risks...of being pregnant on...the journey," Max gasped in between kisses. Fang now had his shirt off and was working on the buttons on Max's blouse with his free hand. Fang nodded and pointed to the dresser. Max reached behind her effortlessly.

"Protection's always best," Fang said, smirking against her lips as she slightly pulled away from him.

"So," Max said loudly, still breathless. "If the positions were reversed on Valium, would you have said the same thing to me?"

"If it meant us ending up together like this, oh yeah," Fang murmured. "No more talking. Come here." The remainder of their afternoon was spend in the comfort of one another, as if they were trying to tell each other what they had known all along: that neither was leaving the other's side. Would even death part them? Only time would tell...but it appears that time had been patient long enough. This dangerous quest, whatever the specifics entailed, would try and test everyone's vices and virtues to their very limits. That much Max was sure of. She had never exactly been a very moral person, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the difference between right and wrong before she was even out of her cage. Would good morals be enough? Would strength of love help her survive? Max highly doubted such a thing. It was looking more and more like she'd have to rely on the abilities those scientists had given to her once upon a time, particularly her wings and great endurance. As Fang laid beside her, she could only wonder what tomorrow would bring. She could only imagine the trails and troubles ahead. But right now, what she had was enough to make all of it seem surreal and safe. A dream imagined in the dark of night. Unfortunately, she knew all too well she'd have to face reality again once the sun revealed the truths and realisms of dawn and day.

**AN: Whew, long chapter, huh? I would have continued it, but adding in the next day would extend this to probably over twice the length it is now...maybe even thrice. I'm not sure. But, next chapter will be arriving shortly, not to worry! Let me know what you think of this interesting twist. I was mildy inspired by Disney's Fantasia and Greek mythology. Or maybe a little more than mildly, but who cares? I like what my head is saying about this story. I really want to continue now, like right this second, but its after midnight here! As wide awake as I am, I need my sleep and its been a SUPER long day for me.**

**This may be a little belated, but...R.I.P. Whitney Houston. While her choices in life may have not been the best, I am sure her character, her natural self, would not have allowed it to happen if her life had been under her control. When life gets out of hand more often than it should, we are faced with a desperate choice of emotional escape. **

**Drugs, obviously, is not the best path to choose, unless it is for medicinal purposes only. It is sad what many people are reduced to as a form of some release...they are not to be imprisoned, but helped. Surely some did not mean to ruin their own wonderful life. Or maybe they did. First Amy Winehouse, and now this woman. **

**How many have to die before action is taken? Ten? Twenty? Thirty? Consider the statistics. I've heard stories about addictions of many kinds, and it can be overcome. I may not have experienced it before, but I do know what it's like to be travelling down such a dark path that rational thought starts to leave you. I was lucky enough to pull myself back together, though. Some are not so lucky though...just something to think about. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. Just musing on people and the lives they have lived.**

**Enough ramblings from me, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Shouldn't be too hard to press the button filled with magical wonders.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Just as a heads-up to you guys...I haven't forgotten about my other stories. It just seems easier to keep posting on one story at a time until I run out of words for now, so I feel more accomplished in more areas. By the way, finally learned how to spell 'phoenix' properly, so ignore earlier misspellings. WordPad has no spell check.**

_I'm sorry  
>Nothing can hold me<br>I adore you still  
>If I hear them calling<br>And nothing can hold me_

-Swimming Home, Evanescence 

The next day, everyone met up one last time to say a proper goodbye. Max looked firmly at each of the people standing before her. Stacey and Brianna clung to one another's hands in a way that looked vaguely like lovers, as if they were silently declaring their relationship to the world. They were still mostly strangers, but Max found them trustworthy enough. Besides, what could they do to betray the flock at this point? Gazzy stood with his shoulders squared, as if he were preparing for battle. Her little trooper...Max smiled faintly a him, and for a moment she could see the little eight year old willingly describing his blind partner everything that he saw.

Ella, the girl she helped before they even knew each other's names and secrets. Her pregnancy had yet to be visibly showing, but it had only been a month or two, maybe three. Max was bad at keeping track of such things. Dylan's colorful eyes gave her half sister a reassuring glance before returning his gaze to Max. Iggy, the pale blind pyro who had a knack for cooking amazing food, and Nudge, the one who never stopped talking unless he made her in his hilarious, unique way.

Nudge held Max's gaze for a long time, trying to speak with her eyes rather than her mouth. Her eyes seemed to say 'Don't worry so much.' Or something of the sort. Her birth mother, her real and true mother Valencia Martinez...Max almost broke down right there as she accepted a hug. Her mother's arms made her feel safe. Happy. Like Fang, but a more family sort of feel. Jeb merely gave her a reassuring nod.

She looked at Fang last, allowing her eyes to say what she was unwilling to speak aloud. She didn't want to lose him. Heck, she didn't want to lose anyone, but losing Fang meant having to live without her other half. Finally she tore her gaze and looked at the others one last time.

"No matter what happens," Max said slowly, "don't forget who we're doing this for. If the journey gets tough or dangerous just remember who we're fighting to get back in our lives again. To Angel." She held out her fist. All the other flock members reacted immediately, her mother, Jeb, more reluctantly, and Stacey and Brianna very hesitantly.

"To Angel!" the flock members shouted. Max temporarily flashed back to the day Angel had been taken to the School.

"So, where shall we start first?" Fang asked as they walked away to take off.

"What say you and I go to Africa again?" Max suggested. "After all, diamonds are plentiful there."

"I couldn't agree more," Fang said in reply, spreading out his dark wings. Max followed suit, and they were soon high in the air, far away from the home she had discovered long ago. She was almost certain Dr. Martinez had saved her life. She probably would have bled to death or been discovered by the School otherwise. So, she was eternally grateful for that day she dared ask for help. It most certainly changed her life.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"What are you doing?" Angel whimpered, the strange glow in her eyes fading rapidly, but reappearing just as quickly. "I thought you loved me."

"Oh, honey of course I do," Eric whispered in his brainwashing voice. "You must believe me with all your heart. Max is the enemy. She never loved you...she'd never abandon you. But I never did, have I? I may get angry and frustrated with your misbehavior but I'd never leave. I'd never put you in a cage. Be grateful for the bed you do have, and the clothes on your back. I'm allowing you an education, enough food and water to help you survive, and the comforts any person needs. What has Max done for you?" He took Angel's silence as an agreement. Eric nodded, self-satisfied, and walked away.

_I thought Max loved me! _Angel wailed in her head, painful memories flashing through her head. _No, no no! I refuse to believe it!_ But the more she thought about Eric's soft, kind words...the more true they sounded. They sank deep inside her mind, shattering any kind memory about Max that ever existed in the process, hardening Angel's heart into a stone of indifference toward her.

_Maybe Eric is right,_ Angel mused over an hour later once the pain had passed. _I should reconsider leaving. Is this where I truly belong?_

"Eric," she called, getting up out of bed...a proper bed, not whatever she had before. The memory of the attic was gone before she could fully remember it. It wasn't wiped out of her mind, but something had prevented her from accessing it. Angel noticed nothing as she left her room in search of her adoptive father.

"Yes?" She found him in the dining room.

"I'm staying," she said firmly.

"Good," he replied. "That's what I thought you'd decide."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dr. Martinez paced the backyard space set aside for the bonfire to come. Jeb had a giant pot ready, a large wooden spoon, and enough wood to last almost a year. She was anxious for the others and wanted to hear from them as soon as possible. Brianna came outside and set Bronson on the ground. Slowly, he began to crawl as if he had always known how. He looked like a six month old at this point. His growth was beginning to slow and Jeb had begun to point out patterns and even had projections of the future. After all, he had raised the flock outside of cages for some time before he had to return...or else lose his carefully earned position.

"He'll be walking soon," Brianna said with a smile, bringing her hand down to her slightly swollen stomach. She looked to be about five months along.

"Not just yet," Jeb disagreed, examining his projections for the next month. "Teething and wings came in...it won't happen until next month at the earliest."

"What about talking?" Dr. Martinez asked, glad for the temporary distraction.

"Two months from now," Jeb replied without looking up. "Of course this is all approxomite using an algortithim I created about accelerated aging, using Max as a prime example. Bronson's growth will speed up again after he reaches a year old, though."

"Why is this so...irregular?" Brianna questioned. watching as Bronson tore up the grass with his tiny fists.

"The combined DNA is still developing, and occassionally the growth patterns follow according to the stronger, more developed strings of genetic information," Jeb explained. He showed her the equations proving his theory. Unfortunately, when it came to anything mathmatical, Brianna was about as good as a fifth grader.

"I don't understand any of that," Brianna said with a sigh. "Well, I hope you guys have enough matches to last you the whole time we're making this...potion or whatever."

"Potion sounds about right," Jeb agreed.

"I don't think mixing it is going to be our major problem," Dr. Martinez murmured. "I think it's the waiting." The others quickly agreed with her, then soon fell into a comfortable silence. Dr. Martinez watched Bronson carefully. He bore almost no resemblence to Nudge, except for her wings. Everything about him showed Iggy: his skin, his eyes, even his hair and personality as he started gnawing on a box of matches.

"I'm not sure we can handle two Iggys in the house," she joked. "After all, we already know what the original is like around bombs." Nobody had an argument to that statement, but Brianna agreed in a different sort of way. Bronson was going to be a lot like Iggy. As she had no idea how the guy became blind, she wondered if his son would ever know the truth behind his father's inability to see properly. She was aware he could detect color fields by feeling them. She wondered if that was a sort of way of making up for his lack of eyes. Maybe she'd never know. Maybe none of them ever would. At that moment she felt an unfamiliar stabbig pain that caused her to moan slightly. She quickly went through every possibility, going over everything Stacey had told her about pregnancies like this.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez asked. The vet was at her side at once.

"Braxton Hicks contractions never happened," she realized aloud. "I think I'm going into labor."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dylan was silent as he carried Ella through the sky. Every hour and a half, he took a twenty minute break on the ground so the soreness wouldn't be too bad for her. But even with all the precautions being taken, they barely got halfway through Mexico before they had to stop for the night.

"Here's a good place," Dylan announced. Ella tiredly looked up, not understanding any of the Spanish on the sign. "Don't worry, I've had a little practice in the language. I'll translate if needed." Ella relaxed slightly as they entered the small motel. Dylan kept his arm around her shoulders at all times, looking around for signs of danger. He was always so sweet and protective. It was like he had never been in love with Max at all. Maybe he never was...maybe he was looking for all the wrong things in her half sister. A wave of dizziness took over and Ella slumped against Dylan. The last thing she remembered was him calling her name.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Stacey missed Brianna more than she would admit, but as she flapped her new wings, replacing anything feline that may have been inside her, she pretended that this freedom was what she wanted all along. Gazzy seemed to be the most at peace with himself than Stacey had ever seen him.

"Where are we headed to find that phoenix feather?" she asked after over an hour of silence from the teenage bird boy.

"A bird born of fire can only be found in a place where fire and air meet, combined as one," Gazzy said softly.

"Where the heck did that come from?"

"I don't know," he admitted. The resulting silence left a strange atmosphere between the two winged children as they continued on toward their destination. Her mind quickly drifted to Brianna once more, and it wasn't long before her heart started aching to be with her yet another time.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Where would someone find a drop of sunlight?" Fang mused as they landed somehwhere in Alaska for a break that evening. Well, in Arizona it would be evening. Here in Alaska, at this time of year the sun would never set, if at all, no more than an hour or so.

"Why not here?" Max suggested. "After all, the sun never truly sets here during the summer. At least that's what I've been told." Fang nodded and looked back at the horizon. The sun was currently still high in the sky. It would be hours before it would 'set.' He suddenly got an idea. It was crazy, Max would definitely disagree with him on it, but there had to be a way...

"I'm going to explore," Fang said quickly, walking off in search of some unusual store or crazy hermit that could help him.

"Okay..." Max murmured, confused by Fang's behavior. She decided to let the weirdness go. For now. Later, she could ask him, but for now there was a whole area just waiting to be explored.

Meanwhile, Fang arrived in what appeared to be some sort of general store. But it wasn't just any store. It sold things that were made for types of travel that would otherwise be impossible for ordinary human beings: special scuba tanks, jetpacks, and also items of protection as well. The complicated technology was a little overwhelming, and for a moment Fang felt like he was back in the School watching scientists press buttons that did things he had never truly understood. He shook his head and located the cashier.

"How can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked happily. She was a redhead. Joy. Max was going to love this.

"I was wondering if you had something that would let me fly into the sun unharmed," Fang said sweetly, deciding it wouldn't hurt to put on the charm once in a while. The woman appeared slightly flustered with herself. He glanced at her left hand and noticed a ring there. Huh. Interesting. Was he really that attractive? Max was never that distracted by his looks. At least not in public. Then again she was Max and had an amazing control of her emotions when she was trying.

"Of course," the woman replied without hesitation. Fang glanced at her nametag. Ashley. A perfectly ordinary, ugly name that held no meaning to him. He quickly forgot it and refocused his attention on the object the stranger held out to him.

"It's a fireproof suit, but sronger," she explained. "It took my father years to perfect the technicalities. Enjoy...no need to pay. Come again some time, new guy." She winked at him and twirled her hair. Fang merely blinked.

"I'm going to need another one of these for my wife," he said. All the flirting ended in an instant. Ashley gave him one cold stare before shoving the other suit into his arms.

"That'll be fifty dollars," she snapped. "Each." Fang rolled his eyes and strolled out of the store, ignoring the alarm that signaled he was shoplifting. Honestly, why could girls never take a hint that he was clearly not available or even interested? Sometimes it was a good thing Max was different, becuase if she wasn't he'd probably scream. He arrived at the spot they had stopped at, but Max wasn't there. She suddenly reappared out of the nearby woods.

"Max," he called. She came over to him. "Put this on. Get out that jar you found in Washington. We're going into the sun."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Eric hit and yelled. He was worse than ever. But Angel was basking in the glow of what she thought to be his love and concern about everything. The school year was coming to a close. It was June, and very warm. She was walking home from school, oblivious to the bruises and gashes still healing on her very pale skin.

"Hey there!" a voice called. Angel turned.

"Hi," she said in a confused voice. "Winston? What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Winston was one of the few friends she manged to gain at that school. He was close to becoming a sort of confident for her. She didn't exactly tell him everything, but when anything troubled her he was willing to be a comfort even if she didn't feel like talking.

"Yeah," he said abashedly, climbing out of the bushes. "Sorry. I was just...nervous, you know? The End of Year dance is tomorrow night, you know...and I can't seem to find anyone to go with." He didn't appear to notice her barely covered up injuries.

"That's too bad," Angel said, more clueless than ever as to what he was not only saying, but not saying. She wanted to get home before five-thirty hit and Eric would get angry with her again. She was grateful for his concern, but...

_Everything I do is because I love you so much_

No, there was no buts in the situation. She was complaining. A huge disobedience against Eric's special rules that also had to remain secret.

"I have to get home," Angel said softly.

"Would you at least think about it? Please?" Winston begged. Angel looked at him. For a second he almost looked like someone else. Then the memory was gone and she only saw desperate, slanted, hazel eyes.

"I will, don't worry," the blonde teen promised. "I have to get home before my father gets angry at me for being out longer than I was supposed to be." She waved and walked away. Winston caught a glimpse of a bruise on the back of her arm as a sleeve rose up ever so slightly while she walked. _Where could that have possibly come from?_ he thought to himself. Maybe it was nothing. But he wouldn't have struck Angel as the clumsy type. Could she have gotten into a fight at school or something?

"Probably none of my business anyway," the sandy haired kid muttered. If he only thought of Angel as a friend, he would have just left it at that. But he cared, too much. So he continued thinking about the bruise while he walked home and while he ate dinner and got ready for bed that night. He ran a hand through those spikes that would never lie flat properly. He drifted off to sleep before realizing he could never find an answer to Angel's mysterious injury. Maybe he should just forget the dance and find out what was wrong with her first. Something told him he shouldn't though. Instinct said being her friend was the only way he could help right now. So that was exactly what he would do once she said yes to the dance tomorrow.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"I'm sending you home," Dylan said firmly.

"What?" Ella exclaimed. "I'm fine!"

"You need to rest at your house until the baby is born," Dylan continued as if he had not heard her. "And since we haven't had a pregnancy like this before...I'm not sure how long that is supposed to be." Ella huffed and stomped over to her rucksack.

"Get me on the next bus to the border," she said quietly, not looking at him. "I'd like to get this departure over with before anything else happens." Dylan nodded and handed her a few dollars in cash.

"I know we're supposed to have Mexican money, but this should be a good enough exchange from pesos to get you home." He pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. Stay safe for me on the way back."

"You too," Ella murmured. She collected her things and took one last look at Dylan before leaving. She could tell that he didn't want her to leave. He was only doing what was best for her and the baby. That didn't mean she had to like it, though. Ella sighed and left the motel room through the window.

"Taxi!" she yelled. In her pocket she had just enough cash to get herself home, plus what Dylan had given her. She climbed into the vehicle, putting her boyfriend out of mind for now.

"Where to?" Ella rattled of her street name and city and state without any hesitation, handing the driver over seven hundred dollars in cash.

"This should be sufficient," he said, counting all the money. "Alright, hope you don't mind long car trips. This should be interesting." His voice didn't contain any hint of a Spanish accent. He sounded American. Ella wondered if he moved here from somewhere else. Not that it mattered. She was four hours from home, by flying terms, and just wanted to lay in her own bed. She had been getting tired a lot more lately...

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"AHHHH!" Brianna shrieked. She was only two hours into labor and she already wished it was over. The contractions were closer together, but she wasn't dialated enough to push. Four centimeters, Jeb had stated over ten minutes ago.

"You're doing great," Dr. Martinez assured her. "Just hang tight, dear." Brianna gripped the vet's hand even tighter than ever.

"Did you know," Brianna panted, "that Stacey was the only one who managed to convince me to keep this baby, and I don't even know the gender?"

"Is this an avian hybrid?" Dr. Martinez asked, ignoring Brianna's rambling for the moment.

"It would be safe to assume such a thing," Jeb spoke up.

"I love her," Brianna said, wincing as another contraction started coming.

"Is now really a good time for confessions?" Jeb inquired, amused by all of this. "There's kind of a birthing going on here."

"Really?" Brianna gasped. "I didn't...realize...AAAH! OW!" Her grip on Dr. Martinez's hand tightened once more. "Goddammit someone tell me when this is going to be over already! AHH GO TO HELL ZACHARY WELLS!" She finally gave a name to the man that had attacked her during a time that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Four and a half centimeters. Do you have any medication to speed this along?" Jeb asked. Dr. Martinez nodded, ignoring the throbbing pain in her fingers. She was sure a few of them were broken, given Brianna's inhuman strength.

"Get my medical bag out of my room. There should be something in there." Jeb left. Bronson was in his crib inside, down for a nap.

"You love her, don't you?" Dr. Martinez asked, continuing the conversation from earlier. Brianna nodded her head ever so slightly, her face tight and sweaty with pain. "Well, there is nothing to be ashamed of in that. Stacey wants you to be proud of who you are. Don't forget that." At that moment Jeb returned holding up a dark blue bag with a red cross symbol on it. Dr. Martinez dug a bottle filled with a purple syrupy substance. She fed a spoonful of the stuff to Brianna, who grimaced at the taste as it slid down her throat.

"Now, we're going to speed along the labor a little bit. The medication should start working in an hour or so." Brianna didn't say anything, but focused on her breathing as another contraction came. Dr. Martinez and Jeb exchanged a glance. Not long now. She guessed they had another few hours before anything happened.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"A volcano," Stacey said dryly as they took their landing some hours later. Gazzy nodded. He was starting to act a little bit more like Fang lately.

"A volcano...in Hawaii," Stacey continued. "You sure this is safe?"

"Nope," Gazzy said with a smirk, watching her reaction. "Come on, let's at least check it out. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He gazed at her seriously for a moment. "I don't know you all that well, but I'm not heartless like those scientists." He climbed up the volcano a little and held out his hand. After a minute, Stacey took it and let him pull her up without further complaint.

**AN: And so begins their quest so save Angel! Yay! I really love where this story is headed now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I think the sun scene could have gone like a million times better, seeing as it was a little unrealistic, but just roll with it...its fanfiction, anything can happen.**

_Let it go  
>Let it roll right off your shoulders<br>Don't you know?  
>The hardest part is over<br>Let it in  
>Let your clarity define you<br>In the end  
>We will only just remember<br>How it feels_

-Little Wonders, Rob Thomas

One last shriek of pain erupted from Brianna's mouth, and she slumped back onto the grass, nearly unconscious from the hours of labor. Dr. Martinez cleaned up the baby and got a diaper plus a blanket so it could stay warm.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," she said softly. Brianna gasped as she got a closer look at her newborn child. He was a mirror image of Zach. His eyes, his nose, and even the same jawline...

"His name will be Adam," she said finally, using the name of the boy who left her because he finally admitted he was gay way back in middle school.

"What about a middle name? And your last name?" Jeb prompted, wanting things to be as official as possible.

"I hardly think that matters," was all Brianna managed to say. She was exhausted and just needed a break from everything. Was that too much to ask? Two, maybe three hours of rest and she'd be fine enough to care for Adam.

"Fair enough. Max was the only one who even came up with a last name for herself anyway. Perhaps it was too much baggage for some people when it came to matters of survival. I'll take Adam for you so that you can rest." He and Dr. Martinez went into the house together, intending to check on Bronson at the same time. Just as Brianna was beginning to drift off, she heard familiar footsteps shuffling from ten yards over. Curse her sensitive hearing. Brianna forced her eyes open and saw Ella heading into her house.

"Ella?" she murmured sleepily, wondering what the girl was going back from her journey to save Angel so soon after she left. Brianna was asleep before she could even muster the energy to try and find out.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Damn, the sun was hot. Max was sweating within five minutes of them venturing into a place they had never been before. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail with hardly any trouble as she steadily flapped her wings. Fang's forehead was also beaded with sweat as he looked around.

"So this is the sun up close," he murmured. "We're in space, did you realize?"

"Yeah, how can we breathe and talk, by the way? Isn't space supposed to be a vaccum and all that?" Max was skeptical at the lack of logic behind all this.

"Our fire suits have an air shield as well," Fang said, reading the tag attatched to the yellow suit identical to his. "That explains a whole lot. Do you have the jar out? We still need to get a drop...however we're supposed to do that."

"Easy, Mr. Talkitive," Max muttered. "I've got it right here. Are we supposed to make the sun cry or something, because this didn't come with an instruction manual." Fang gave her a bemused glance before refocusing on the burning ball of gas that took up almost all of his vision. Suddenly, a solar flare burst out of it. Max silently made her move. She thrust her arm upward just as the flare started blasting her way. A few portions of it got trapped in the jar as she slammed the lid on top.

"Got it," she grinned at him. "That was easy."

"Weren't you just complaining at how confusing this was?"

"No, that was you," she quipped. "Come on, if we stay up here much longer, we're going to lose all our strength and fall to our deaths." Fang liked that she said 'our' twice in the same sentence. It further proved that they were in this together. It also helped that she looked good in a ponytail. For some reason, that was also an important detail for him to notice as they began their descent back to Earth. He clung to her hand without hesitation. It was a lucky thing Max had her super speed. but even so, how had they travelled over ninety light-years in just a few hours? Maybe her ability was getting more advanced. Oh well, the more convenient this happened to be, the better.

"Crossing off drop of sun right now," Max said over two hours later when they were back in Alaska. "Let's see...still need to go after a diamond, liquid love, Devil's incarnate, and a pure white feather."

"Gee, that sounds easy," Fang said sarcastically. "Can't be too much harder than going into _space _toward the _sun_."

"Easy there, buddy," Max warned him. "Whatever happened to Mr. Emotionless?"

"He took the day off," Fang replied with a smirk. "And what's up with all the nicknames today?" Max shrugged and reviewed the list again. At that moment her cell phone rang. She answered it immediately, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Talk to me," she said quickly. She listened for a long minute. "I should've known that was going to happen. So Dylan sent you home? Where is he now?" There was another silence as Max listened to Ella tell her story. "Mexico...well, I'll call him and see if he's still there, but I doubt it if he was headed to South America. Tell Mom I said hi and the mission is going great so far. Okay. I'll see you soon...wait Brianna what?" Max's eyes widened now as Ella spoke more quickly now. From what few words Fang picked up in her chatter, it sounded like she was excited about something. "Oh well, that's a surprise. She named him Adam, huh? Interesting name. Well, try and get some rest. Sounds like you had quite the journey. See you soon." Max hung up and looked at Fang.

"Let's take a night here and be on our way." Fang nodded in agreement. He was tired from all that flying and could use a hot meal. The sun began to set as they went off in search of a temporary shelter, still carrying their backpacks. They were used to having all their belongings with them all the time, though.

"So, what happened with Ella?" Fang asked as Max checked them into a hotel he couldn't remember the name of.

"She fainted and Dylan had to send her home and when she got there, apparently Brianna had just given birth to her obviously avian hybrid child. He doesn't have wings yet, but she said they'd grow in like they did with Bronson. They had proper painkillers now so there was no reason to worry about it anyway."

"Wow," Fang said.

"Wow is right," Max agreed. "Why don't you order room service while I get a shower." They arrived in their suite that was surprisingly affordable at the luxuriousness of it all. Fang did as he was told while Max got her shower. She was more than ready to feel clean again after practically sweating a gallon of water up in that blasted burning ball of gas. Fifteen minutes later, she was wrapped up in a thick white towel feeling very refreshed indeed. She was glad this sensation happened more often than it had before saving the world.

"How lovely," she sighed to herself, inhaling the scent of lavender swirling in all the steam. Then a thought occured to her as she tried to see herself in the mirror...what the heck was liquid love supposed to be?

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Almost there!" Gazzy crowed just as they approached the top.

"We _are_ there, stop acting like an idiot tourist!" Stacey growled. "How the hell are we supposed to find a mystical bird all the way up here, anyway?" Gazzy looked around, half hoping there would at least be a sign to direct them to some sort of bird's nest before realizing how unrealistic that would be.

"Why don't we try up there?" he said at last, pointing to a crevice in the volcano that was nearby. Stacey frowned and bent over to investigate. After a minute, she reached in there and pulled out what looked like something fuzzy.

"I think we found its nesting grounds." She held up the mysterious substance. Unfortunately, the crevice was awfully close to the edge, and Stacey lost her footing. She began to slip down into the volcano. Gazzy didn't even have time to react as an extremely large feathered bird swooped down and carried Stacey away. He unfurled his wings and followed the scarlet colored creature without hesitation. It was a phoenix, he just knew it! Maybe it was on their side.

"Wait!" he called, wondering if it would understand English. The bird didn't listen to him, and finally dropped off Stacey on some sandy beach a couple miles away from the volcano. Gazzy landed as well and was about to say something else when the bird suddenly took off. A feather fell, but a wind soon blew it out of his reach. He didn't have the time to fly after it. He sighed, letting it go.

"That was certainly something..." Stacey's voice trailed off. "So are we after that phoenix or what?"

"Later," Gazzy heard himself respond. "I say we call it a night. Where was that inn you were talking about earlier?"

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

That evening, Angel was locked in the basement for her own good until she learned to behave. She complied, wondering what it was she did wrong. After an entire hour being in complete darkness, Eric let her out, a serious look on his face.

"I think dating someone will force you to be more responsible with yourself. There are plenty of boys who can keep you in line." Angel's eyes shone. Wow, she was finally able to go on dates! Maybe she can wear makeup, make herself pretty and perfect at last! How wonderful would that be. But how could she make herself perfect enough to prove to her own father that she could find someone that loved her enough to get him to be proud of her? It was a lot to consider.

"Who do you have in mind?" she asked finally.

"Anyone popular from your school," he said vaguely. "Explore, I'm sure someone is willing to put up with you." Angel nodded. She had long since accepted there were many flaws for her to work on. After all, Eric knew what perfect was supposed to look, sound, and act like, because that is exactly what he happened to be. So wise and informative and helpful he was toward her. These marks weren't acts of hate, they were acts of love and protection.

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully. "Anything for you, Daddy." She smiled sweetly at him before returning to her room. What was left of Eric's human side had long since vanished. Any sort of guilt or emotion was replaced by a blankness, except, of course, what he was required by his boss to feel.

Meanwhile, Angel stood in her bathroom, lost in all this confusion. Why wasn't she good enough for the popular boys? Sure, Winston was nice...but she wanted something more than just nice. She wanted perfection, the exact opposite of what she was. The thought was just out of her reach. She tried catching it, but it flew away, disappeared, before she could fully comprehend it. Just as suddenly it hit her full force as she stared at her self in disgust. Angel thought of the girls that _did_ have it all. So skinny, so beautiful. She ran into her room and looked at the magazine from a friend at school. They were even thinner here. Angel looked at her own self. Since coming to Eric's she'd done nothing but gain weight. Last time she checked the scale, which was a few minutes ago, it read well over a hundred pounds. That number suddenly sounded much too large.

She shuddered, wondering how the boys managed to flirt with someone as disgusting as herself. She had to get rid of all this fat. It got in the way of the beauty and perfection underneath. She pored through diets with fewer and fewer calories. No more. She couldn't gain anymore weight. It wasn't right. Eric had been trying to tell her this all along, hadn't he? It all seemed so clear now. Certainly he could love her completely, instead of living that lie. She could see in his eyes that he didn't truly love her...just like Max. Her name hurt worse than any sort of insult could.

"They'll all love me now," she said proudly, thinking of her skinny, perfect body and all the boys fawning over her in school, the bullies accepting her, and Eric saying he loved her with his eyes. Forget about Max, this was what she needed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Jeb," Dr. Martinez sighed quietly. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he said, feigning cluelessness. He knew that tone in her voice all too well. But there never seemed to be a good time to discuss it.

"You know what." Jeb sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to catch a break this time.

"Just tell me anyway. Can't you be straightforward for once?" Sometimes she was so much like Max. He almost started at that thought.

"I'm wondering if you knew what you were doing in making up this silly concoction. You've chased Max around for years with all those silly riddles of yours and I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons she's never fully forgiven you. And yet you decide to complain about me being full of confusion." Dr. Martinez folded her arms and glared at Jeb. His arms were still full of the infant, so he was unable to follow suit in a petty, childish way.

"On Max's life, I know exactly what I'm doing," Jeb whispered in her ear. "Just so you know, I've never forgotten that night we made the agreement. And I know you never have, either..." With that, he went off to put Adam to bed.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The next day, Max and Fang both woke up ready for the day. The sun was already high in the sky, but as this was Alaska in dead summer, that hardly meant much. Fang gave her a wordless glance that Max was instantly able to read. Within five minutes they were dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright, farewell, Alaska!" Max cried out as they made their usual running take-off, hand in hand. Fang smirked and took a look at their long list of tasks ahead. He could use another trip to Africa...

"Diamond it is, then," Max agreed, appearing to have read his mind. This type of communication only came with someone you've known your whole life. Fang loved not having to say very much and Max guessing effortlessly what was on his mind. It wasn't that his emotions were obvious, but she happened to be very in tune with his little habits and quirks.

"Where is our first stop of the day going to be?" Max asked after they left Alaska behind them almost forty minutes later. Fang examined a crudely drawn map of the United States, made by Gazzy a long time ago.

"Let's try for Kansas at around lunch time and stop for the night in North Carolina," Fang tried, squinting at the map.

"You sure? That sounds like we're pushing it..."

"Just use your super speed and we'll be fine," he sighed, holding out his hand for her to take. He really wished she'd stop forgetting about her one and only useful ability. Him turning invisible didn't give him much of an edge, as he already went unnoticed most of the time. At least Nudge's made sense: magnetic force. And Gazzy...well his was just better unmentioned. Nobody questioned Angel's ability to read minds. In fact, more often than not it was taken for granted. Then she started to get more and more powerful: gills, shapeshifting, and controlling other minds, though not necessarily in that order. With proper discipline and instruction Angel could have understood the proper usage of her powers. But during that stint between Angel and Max, Fang suspected whoever gave her those powers was just trying to mold her into a weapon to bring down the flock. And years later he still insisted that was the truth, even though they had long since reconciled as if nothing had happened.

"Almost to Kansas." Fang shrugged. His eyes briefly scanned his surroundings and soon returned their gaze straight downward.

"We'll get through this," Max told him. "One task at a time."

"I just hope the others are having as much luck as us."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dylan dropped down into the dirt again, gasping for air. Those wasp-like creatures had been honing on him for hours now. He'd hadn't even gotten the chance to relax since entering this insane jungle-infested country known as Brazil. He was lucky to not have gotten stung at this point, those things were _huge_. At least a hundred times bigger than what was considered normal. A loud buzzing sound filled his ears again and he had to resist the urge to groan in frustration. Was he never going to catch a break? He wiped the sweat off his forehead and crawled into a thicker part of the vegitation.

If only he could understand why they hated him so much, everything would be so much easier. Maybe they just didn't like him...or perhaps it didn't matter. They still wanted him dead and bleeding on the ground for their enjoyment and peace. Dying was not part of the plan. That was something Max would say in a situation like this. Since running didn't appear to be working, it looked like he was going to have to fight back. More buzzing caused him to lurch to his feet, preparing to run almost by instinct.

He balled his fists and faced the first gigantic humming insect. Its compund eyes glowed an evil red that looked like golfball-sized blood rubies displaying his determined expression. Dylan tensed and launched into battle. His foot shoved the wasp back several feet. It buzzed angrily, looking indignant at having to make the next move. He wasted no time and simply performed a karate chop across its abdomen. The wasp jerked back slightly as if it had been injured, its buzzing slightly stuttering.

Starting to gain confidence, Dylan began attacking the creature with more speed, alternating between intense punches and kicks until the wasp sank lower and lower toward the ground. It was losing strength. This battle wouldn't last much longer now. He leapt on top of the wasp as hard as he could. There was a loud pop as he exploded vital organs. What happened next was more disgusting than he could have possibly imagine. Slimy goo splattered all down his front, and onto several nearby innocent plants.

"Urrggh," Dylan moaned, trying to wipe himself down. "Wasp guts...bleh." He looked down. All that remained was a mess of legs and a wasp head. He was exhausted and filthy and needed a place to relax for a while. There was no way he was going to find the vivian leaves today in this condition.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The next day, Angel found herself confidently strolling up to the most attractive eighth grader she could find. She stared him bravely in the eye, scrutnizing every single detail in less than a minute. Typical brown haired, blue-eyed handsome young boy, with a hardened jawline and perfect pale features.

"What's your name, sexy thing?" the boy asked.

"Angel," she replied. "And yours?"

"Rick Stronson. Want to be my date tonight, babe?" Angel smiled slyly.

"Of course." She was getting one step closer to perfect. They said their goodbyes, went their seperate ways. Angel went off toward the gym to excersise instead of eat lunch. Her body needed to be in top shape for tonight. After all...she couldn't afford to not fit in the dress she currently had. She caught a glimpse of Winston on the way there, but completely ignored him. This was something that needed to be done alone. No one else would understand her desire to lose a few pounds. All she wanted was to be perfect. How hard could such a thing be to achieve?

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Stacey and Gazzy explored the cave by that beach the first thing after breakfast the next morning. They found no sign of that phoenix that had rescued Stacey inside the entrance. They had to explore a little deeper, it seemed.

"The cave has a tunnel that turns right about...there," Gazzy called, pointing at a bend about fifty feet away from them. "Want to go check it out?" She shrugged.

"You're the boss," she replied simply, letting him lead the way. Being without Brianna was somehow easier today. Something told her the girl was doing plenty fine despite all her worrying and heartache. Suddenly, Gazzy stopped not long after they had taken the only turn available here. They must have only walked for about fifteen minutes.

"What's going on?" she asked but as she came up to him, her question was already answered for her: a huge gap that must have been well over three miles across loomed before them. And below? Magma, spewing up streams of liquid heat every now and then. Occasional stones were floating in the air, scattered around in such a way that it appeared to be the only way for them to cross.

"Well, this is going to be interesting without our wings," Gazzy said in a strained voice. "I'll go first." He took a deep breath and leapt.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Whew, on a roll! No stopping the creative flow now, is there?**

_You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling there<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me, boy  
>I can't forget<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<em>

-Don't Hold Your Breath, Nicole Scherzinger

Dinner that evening before Angel had to go to the dance was absolute torture. Eric said she wasn't moving until she ate every bite of the meal, having noticed her lack of appetite within ten minutes of her sitting down at the table. So, swallowing her disgust, she choked down everything in sight. She'd have to let this all out somehow. Angel ran to her room, searching for something that would help. Before she reached her room, though, she discovered an abandoned bottle of vodka. She stuffed it into her purse and went to go meet Rick. She learned somewhere that alcohol, if drunk in high enough quantities, can alert the bladder to a restroom sooner than water. So she downed the entire bottle on the way to her school, and by the time she arrived at her meeting spot, she knew it was already beginning to work. The fuzziness and confidence settled in much more quickly, though.

"Hey, babe, you look sexy tonight," Rick slurred. He was already twice as drunk as she was, and the night had hardly started. This was going to be fun. Maybe he'd finally see her as perfect...but that was nonsense. She hadn't even lost any weight yet for him.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Here she was, wide awake in bed, doing nothing but thinking of him. Like she had ever stopped. Oh, the pain of seperation was great. But Ella couldn't afford to just lay around and sulk. So, dragging herself out of bed a few days later, she threw herself into chores and caring for the children as best she could. Brianna seemed to appreciate the assistance. Ella enjoyed the practice. After all, she was soon to be a first-time mother, to an avian-human hybrid, no less. That made it even more nerve-wracking, since she had no idea what to expect. However, Nudge, Iggy, and Brianna had a decent amount of experience. She was sure they'd be more than happy to provide her with advice when the time came.

Ella started when there was a knock at the door. She slumped against the pillows again, feeling too tired to get out of bed today. She called that the door was open with little interest. Hopefully it wasn't too important. She could use a nap right about now. Never mind that she just woke up an hour ago, she had slept badly last night and her back ached. A fluttery feeling in her stomach remained. The child was moving, restless.

"Ella, phone for you," Dr. Martinez said hesitantly. The girl nodded and took the cell phone from her mother, who quickly exited the room to give her privacy.

"Hey," Dylan said casually, but Ella knew better. There was a heaviness in his voice. Whatever he had to say, it couldn't be anything good. "So...uh, I found the lightning, pretty unexpected since I wasn't even looking for it. Nearly got electrocuted to death. So I might not be coming out of the hospital for a couple days."

"Okay," she said quietly. "When do you think you'll be coming home?"

"As soon as I find the vivian leaves. A little spark like that won't keep me down for long, you know me! Hang in there, Ells. I'll be home before you know it." She smiled into the reciever, despite herself.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, sweetheart. How's the baby?"

"Just great. I felt it moving earlier."

"I wish I could feel it..." Dylan sighed wistfully.

"You can when you get home. Now, rest up and get cracking on that search you were doing earlier!"

"Yes, ma'm," Dylan said. Ella giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up and looked up to see Dr. Martinez standing in the doorway. She came over with a knowing look on her face.

"You two really seem to care for one another," she noted lightly, taking back the cell phone. "For a while I thought he was only staying with you because of the baby." Ella visibly flinched. She hadn't even considered such a thought. Could Dylan really be doing this because of selfish motives? Of course not. Dylan had good intentions and was a wonderful person. Everyone knew that.

"I highly doubt it, Mom, but I do admit we were being a little careless."

"You're young, sweetie, everyone deserves the chance to explore."

"Then why do I still feel like you're about to punish me for being so irresponsible?" Ella blurted out. Her mother looked at her carefully.

"I'll admit, I wasn't too thrilled when you first told me the news, because I had suspected your relationship with Dylan had gotten a lot more serious lately. Don't give me that, I'm not stupid. A mother knows when her daughter is in love even when she doesn't know it herself. The same can apply to keeping secrets she isn't comfortable with sharing, either. Look, I love you no matter what happens...even if the child ends up having wings or two heads or something completely crazy none of us had ever heard of before. I'll be there for you, through everything." Ella managed a smile at that. Her mom looked pretty serious and it was clear she was telling the truth.

"Really, Mom?"

"Of course. That's what family does," she replied. Ella threw her arms around Dr. Martinez and stayed that way for a long time.

"Thank you for being so supportive."

"If I was able to handle Max when we first met her, this is nothing in comparision," she said lightly, pulling back slightly from her daughter. "Now, I'm going downstairs to make lunch...do you want anything?"

"Just some soup. I don't think I'm up for anything solid today." Ella gave her mom a knowing look.

"Coming right up. I'll even bring it in here if you want." Dr. Martinez kissed Ella on the forehead, gave her one last reassuring smile, and left the room. _Oh Dylan please be careful, for my daughter's sake...I don't think she'd be able to handle yet another heart break..._Dr. Martinez's thoughts trailed off as she thought of all the betrayals Ella was forced to endure in her life before Max came along.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Fang?" Max murmured as they relaxed in bed that day. He nodded to show that he was listening. "What do you suppose liquid love is?" They had been doing research the past several hours, and were currently taking a quick break before returning to work.

"I'm hoping it isn't another potion," he grumbled. "These ingredients are riddles enough themselves. But, in all seriousness...I really don't know. How can you put love in a liquid form? It's not even a solid or gas. You can't put it in a box, take a picture of it, or use words to describe such a feeling properly. People have tried, for thousands of years, but nobody has gotten it quite right."

"I've been thinking about it, though," Max said slowly. "And I think that I know what we're supposed to do."

"What?" Fang asked anxiously. Anything to save Angel, he thought desperately.

"You're going to have to do something to break my heart." Fang gaped at her in shock. No, he couldn't! Hurting Max would kill him inside! Didn't she know such a thing? Didn't she have him say once that he'd never do such a thing again?

"Max..." His dark eyes were pained.

"It's the only way!" she snapped, trying to hold back her tears. "Liquid love is..." Max broke down into sobs. "I'm sorry I ever brought it up, Fang." Tears ran down her cheeks. Fang continued to look at her, slowly putting two and two together. He wordlessly pulled out another jar and let it catch some of her tears.

_Fill the jar,_ a voice said in Fang's head unexpectedly. Wait, what? Did Jeb have some kind of connection with him, too? No matter how or why that happened, he needed a little help anyway.

_How?_ he thought desperately in reply. But the answer was already there...he took in a shaky breath. Max looked almost...afraid of him. Or afraid of what he was about to do.

"I don't love you, Max," Fang said harshly. More tears, sorrowfully splashing into the jar. Oh, God, it killed him to do this. When he got his hands on Eric...fury rolled through his insides, melting away any signs of pain. He knew this had to be done. "You're bossy, you're a horrible cook, you never want to think for yourself or about yourself! You are too stubborn for your own good! All these endless flaws that I'm pretty sure the School pointed out to you years ago, Maximum..." The words tasted like acid on his tongue, but he couldn't stop. Not with Eric on his mind. Not with the memory of Angel's bruises, Angel's broken spirit, Angel's scars..._it was always about her from the start_. Shaking off his distracted thoughts, he continued, taking the speech in another direction. He couldn't do this to Max. It wasn't right.

"But above all these undesireable things...I love you. As much as I hate you for those things, I manage to find beauty within. Your soft skin against me, your smile...and those eyes. I fell in love with them from day one. It doesn't matter if you're soaked in blood and sucking in your dying breaths with another's name on your mind. It doesn't matter that this isn't about you at the time. I'm by your side, regardless. I'll never leave you, not again. It was hard enough being apart from you after what happened with Ari. Don't you see? I'm a different person than I was even when I wrote you that letter.

"I'll always love you, Max, because you're my soulmate. That means I couldn't love someone else even if I tried. If you died, a part of me would die too. Dylan _thought_ he was your other half, but that was becuase he was programmed to think so. He's already got someone else in his heart now. God, I don't think I could say it enough, Max. I love you, damn it! You're beautiful and perfect just the way you are." The jar was nearly full now with their combined tears.

"Thank you, Fang," Max whispered, her eyes red from tears of happiness. "For once, thank you, for not listening to me." She laughed shakily, more tears escaping. Fang looked at the jar, which was full now. He closed it tightly and set it down next to the one with the solar flare in it, then turned to face her once more. Max was a wobbly mess of emotion, tears constantly streaming down her face despite her attempts to control her feelings. Fang closed the space between them in just two long strides. He took her hands in his, pressing his lips to her very wet cheek.

"I meant every word I said," he told her softly.

"I know," Max whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I was so afraid you would actually listen to me, though and just try and tear me apart with your words. I was prepared for the worst when you started talking. But then you started saying how much you loved me and I just couldn't help myself!"

"Shh," Fang murmured, stroking her hair gently, which had gotten so much darker. It looked a little like her sister's now. "Hey, let's take the rest of today off. That was pretty hard on both of us, and we deserve a break anyway." Max couldn't help but agree with him. She was exhausted. It had been an emotionally trying time for both of them. Besides, what harm could a few hours of having fun do?

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Are you insane?" Stacey hissed once they were all the way across. "We could have been killed! You could have gotten hurt, or, or-"

"Relax!" Gazzy interrupted. "We're fine, so there's no use in complaining, all right?" Stacey sighed, seeing logic in his statement. Beautiful, heartbroken notes tore through the air, cutting off whatever Gazzy was about to say. A phoenix was singing, mourning for the loss of a loved one. They were getting closer. They had no time to waste.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel swayed to the music, trying to ignore that self-conscious feeling which had prevented her from enjoying herself for the past hour now. She looked around constantly, hoping nobody noticed all that extra weight still hanging off her body. Rick was off hanging with his friends. The vodka had taken its full effect now. Apparently, she couldn't hold her alcohol very well. She felt slightly queasy and ran toward the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, the rocky sensation faded and she felt ready to return to the dance. Just as she headed to get some punch, Winston grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"How could you go to the dance with that jerk?" he cried out, pointing to Rick over in the corner. "You know his reputation for being a player!" Angel just stared at him. Though Winston was fifteen, he still had a boyish look to his face, making him look like he was around her age.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had to decide who was appropriate for me," Angel said dryly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back."

"To Rick?" he called after her accusingly. Angel shrugged and walked away. _I wouldn't be good enough for you anyway. I'm not even good enough for myself._ She shook off the dark thoughts and approached Rick.

"Hey, babe," he murmured, brushing his lips in her hair. His hands were around her waist, quite protectively, she noticed. "Having a good time? I was hoping we could fool around a little later, if you know what I mean."

"If that's what you want," Angel replied easily, though her heart pounded anxiously in her chest as his statement began to sink in. "I guess I'm really that appealing, huh?" Unless he noticed those fold of fat that were suddenly stubborn, impossible to hide from the world. She's surprised no one's staring and calling names.

"It's all I've ever wanted from you," Rick purred, pressing his lips against her ear.

**AN: It probably doesn't make sense for me to end things here, but I seriously have nothing else left to add right now. It would make even less sense to drag this chapter on and on...the result wouldn't be very good.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Who are you voting for in MTV's Musical March Madness?**

**I want to see how Evanescence fares, but I'm also voting for some of my old favorites Coldplay, Linkin Park, and Nickelback just to see how long they last. **

**Sorry for the delay, you know what happens with writer's block! Sorry for the rushed chapter, but this was the best I could come up with. Besides, this sets me up for another part of the storyline that I thought of while writing Dylan's part.**

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one<br>And I walk alone_

-Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day

"Okay...now it's appropriate to say it," Max croaked as they stared into the fiery world below them.

"We are _so_ gonna die," Fang said as calmly as possible, his voice shaking slightly, giving away exactly how _not_ calm he felt on the inside. "You got the fire suits?" Max nodded. They were soon ready to head down into the Devil's realm. It had taken two days, three hours, and seven minutes of asking directions and doing favors for random strangers to end up at this moment. Now they were in the actual fires where the Devil happened to reside day after day while his servants did his bidding. Fang had never been more terrified in his life, but he had to be brave for Max, because if he freaks out, there is no telling what Max will do.

"Let's go," Max muttured, putting on her game face.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"So, we got the unicorn hair and paradise water..." Iggy said slowly. "Read to me what happens next, Nudge."

"Uh, that's it," Nudge replied, taking a look at the list of their assigned tasks. "Come on, Iggy. It's high time we went home." Iggy smiled in relief and prepared to take off. He was long since ready to leave. After four days, they were finally done.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dylan panted excitedly as he looked to see one, two, three, four, _five_ handfuls vivian leaves in the jar. The vivian plant monster roared in his face again, spewing plant feed and spit in his face, but he didn't care. He could go home to Ella now.

"Yeah! I'm home free!" he cried out, pumping his arm into the air. He immediately winced, remembering all the bite marks that plant had given him. Maybe he should be more careful on the flight home. It had taken four days, but he was finally going home. It was nice to be able to have a place to call home...he stretched his wings. Suddenly, he cried out and collapsed as the poison started to rush through his blood stream, quickly weakening him. The plant monster grew bored and left him alone in the jungle. But Dylan was lost in pain that was taking over his entire body.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"You got the feather? Stacey asked anxiously when Gazzy finally emerged from the cave. The teenage bird boy nodded and held up a crimson feather for her to see. "Cool. I ran into that wind guy god earlier and managed to complete the rest of our mission. I'm ready to go home and check on Brianna. She can't have that kid without me."

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"What brings you down here!" a dark figure demanded as Max approached the fiery throne. She tried her best to act like she wasn't affected by the heat, but even with this suit to protect her, she was sweating. She felt weak from all of it, but managed to keep her face mostly blank.

"You are a mortal," the Devil said. Blood red eyes opened wider as the creature examined her further.

"Great observation skills," Max said snarkily. "Listen, I don't have time for any of your 'join me and get whatever you want' speeches. I have a question for you."

"Ask me anything and I shall answer," the Devil replied. "The only question I have for you is...what is the truth?" Max rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that.

"Where is your most valuable slave?" Max asked bluntly, gazing down the shadowy figure with absolutely no fear.

"How do you know about that?" the Devil growled, but his eyes were clearly filled with surprise.

"I know things," Max said dryly. "So, the slave? I've got a couple souls to spare in return."

"And who do you have in mind?" The Devil looked almost...amused at her boldness. Max mentally shook off the heat that was taking over her concentration and continued to exude more confidence than anyone had ever seen in her.

"Eric," she said. "I believe he is the most recent one to appear on your list? But I don't think he was supposed to show up as your slave for years and years. This man is rutheless and stops at nothing to get what he wants. He will be eager to serve you." The Devil appeared to be interested, but it was hard to say, given that the only discernable body part Max could interact with was his eyes. There was a long silence as Max and the Devil did their own personal stare down, each sizing the other one up.

"Very well then," the Devil said at last. "I shall send the Grim Reaper for him, have the man choke to death or something, since he obviously deserves it." Max didn't even flinch when a cloaked figure appeared and bowed down before the Devil. Fang, however, as he stood off to the side, could see her tremble ever so slightly as she backed away from the two evil creatures.

"It is done. I shall do it," the Grim Reaper declared before vanishing.

"What is it you want in return?" the Devil asked once his loyal servant. "You certainly know a lot of information for a mortal like yourself. Promise me this is kept secret...even from yourself, and I'm at your command." Max shrugged, as if he was asking her to do something as simple as do the laundry for a week's time.

"All I'm asking for is your flesh and blood. Your son. You don't care for him. I can see it in your eyes. You wish for him to join the Light side up in heaven. I'll take him off your hands and have him follow the path he wishes without any of your disapproving glares."

"Done," the Devil said without batting an eye. He really didn't want his son any longer. "Ash, get in here!" a young boy who looked no older than twelve appeared in the throne room.

"Yes, Father?" he asked slowly.

"I am disowning you and casting you off to the Light side. This mortal will escort you. Off you go."

Once they were away from the fiery pits of Hell did Fang finally say something. He didn't speak at first, but merely stared at Max with a new found respect and awe that he didn't think he even possessed for her, as he already loved her so much.

"Max...how the hell did you manage that, because I was practically having a panic attack the whole time!" Fang said quickly. His eyes widened slightly and there was an obvious sheen of sweat on his already pale skin. Max shrugged out of the fire suit and helped Fang out of his since his zipper had gotten stuck before their entrance.

"Oh, you know..." Max just shrugged. Ash watched their exchange in a very confused silence. He didn't look shadowy and unformed like his father, but in fact looked mostly human except for the horns on his head and red eyes.

"We getting to the Light side or what?" Ash demanded.

"One thing first," Fang said. "We need the blackest part of your soul, the dark side you hate and fear." Ash rolled his eyes in a typical teenager type way and reached inside his chest. He pulled out a black, throbbing, unidentifiable object. Max shoved it into a jar and slammed the lid shut just as it started jerking around angrily.

"Mission accomplished. Off to the Light side you go. We escorted you far enough," Max said. "We actually have other things to do besides babysit the Devil's mistake of a son." Ash didn't respond, but merely started walking off toward a golden set of stairs that had appeared out of nowhere. Fang gazed up at the top and saw the stairs led into the clouds. Ash started walking up the stairs without any sort of comment of thanks or farewell.

"Well, he has some work to do if he ever wants to live up _there_," Max muttered, turning away from the stairs and facing Fang. "Come on. We still have one more item to find."

"Can't we take a break?" Fang asked, trying not to sound desperate. He was exhausted. Was Max superhuman or something? She never stopped..._going_. Or maybe that was the way she was designed. He couldn't ever tell, when she got this way.

"Fine," Max sighed. "One night. And then we are off again." Fang decided it was best not to argue.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Angel stared and stared at the scale, wondering what she could be doing wrong. Why wasn't the number going down enough? Why wasn't she _small_ enough? Or fast enough? Or smart enough? Or good enough...at anything? Tears streaked down her cheeks as she stepped off the unforgiving scale.

"Not enough!" Angel cried out. Her eyes wheeled, desperate to escape the pain. A flash of metal attracted her. In her pain-hazed stupor, it was the only way. The razor was comfortable in her soft hand. Blood streamed out in response of her actions and she sighed in relief at the sight of it. She was back. Her relief was back. A bandage was carefuly placed over the small cut and she finally left the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" the eating disorder therapist asked.

"I was saying goodbye to what was wrong with me," Angel replied, not seeing anything wrong with what was going on. Little did she know that her response was not the one she wanted. Little did she know exactly how firmly was she in Eric's control. She most certainly was not aware of what was to come...


	21. Chapter 21

_Fallen so far  
>From where we were before<br>You'll never find  
>What you've been searching for<br>Something to fill the void  
>And make up for<br>All those missing pieces of you  
>Like I could only dream to do<em>

- Oceans, Evanescence

**Me: First order of business, sorry for my long absense, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, please forgive me and all that good stuff. Yeah.**

**Secondly, to those who voted for Evanescence in Musical March Madness, congratulations on your hard work! We made history! Evanescence is the first number one seed to have made it all the way to the Final Four! Let's have them win next year, okay? We can defeat Tokio Hotel!**

**Thirdly-**

**Max: You need better transitions.**

**Me: ...Thirdly, only 19 days until Evanescence shows up for the 98 Rockfest! Yay!**

**Max: Is that all you're here to talk about?**

**Me: No, actually. Shut up for two minutes, will you? You're worse than Nudge sometimes...**

**Nudge: Huh: Someone say my name?**

**Max: *facepalm***

**Me: Anyway, next thing to discuss, is the first thing again. I was gone because of school, and then my laptop had a virus of some kind, and then I got sick. Then I was grounded.**

**Fang: We getting to the story yet?**

**Me: No. Another thing. I've started writing an original story. OMG SHOCKER RIGHT? Probably shouldn't be virtually shouting like that but oh well its already in all caps and don't feel like erasing! Anyway, the story is about some...stuff I've gone through and will expose some long hidden/denied truths about my life. If by some chance it ever gets published...well, I'll let ya know ;)**

**Nudge: OMG IS IT LIKE TWILIGHT?**

**Me: I hope to God you never make that comparison ever again.**

**Iggy: Is it ever going to be in Braille?**

**Me: Not sure. I'll get back to you on that.**

**Gazzy: Is there gonna be explosions?**

**Me: Most likely not, but if it ever happens I'll let you know.**

**Angel: Is there rainbows and ponies and butterflies?**

**Me: I highly doubt my life was ever that cheerful of a journey. But I do like your optimism.**

**Fang: You know what I like to read...**

**Me: Yes, and you won't be disappointed.**

**Max: I don't care, as long as there's some kickbutt action!**

**Me: There will be action, but probably not the kind you're thinking of. More like angst/drama mysteries slowly being unraveled to keep readers on their toes and wanting more.**

**ALL: ...**

**Fang: I'd totally dig that.**

**Iggy: Never say that again.**

**Gazzy: *snickers***

_Three weeks later..._

Angel could feel herself slipping down, down, down, forever down, into the dark. Sure, she would eat at times, but food stuck in her throat. Sleep was optional, as she found herself staring at the ceiling more often than actually spending the time unconscious. She'd go about her day as normal, but in a fog. Nothing felt real. Colors were too bright. Sounds were too loud. Most of the time she spent in her room, gazing blankly at the wall and wondering why she wasn't worthy of life. The cuts increased tenfold, and scars were soon riddled up and down her pale skin.

Her lack of eating caused her to get even thinner and paler. She lost weight rapidly, and her once beautiful blonde hair began falling out in clumps. The more time passed, the less people noticed the bird child falling apart. Angel was all alone, drowning in severe depression and nobody was there to help. She stopped going to therapy. She stopped going to school. She even avoided going outdoors when she could.

Then one day, as she attempted once again to eat an unnappetizing breakfast while Eric was away, there was a knock on the door. Angel abandoned her toast, grateful for the distraction. She got up and answered the door to see a man from the local police department. Despite her unusual height, he still towered meancingly over her thin, emanicated frame.

"Do you know about this?" he asked gruffly, holding up the front page of a newspaper.

**LOCAL KNOWN ABUSER FOUND DEAD!**

_Eric Manson Jericah, age 42, died last night of mysterious circumstances. In life he was known as an abuser who has never been officially caught due to lack of substantial evidence. His childhood is a history that is very unknown and is currently being invstigated. Jericah was found less than a mile from his home, his throat ripped out and the sign of the Devil impinted on his bare chest._

_If you find anymore information regarding the murder, please contact Officer Jason Delik at [insert phone number here]._

_MURDER to 7A._

Angel thought she was hallucinating. Was he really dead? For a moment, she couldn't breathe. Was she free? Or had the torture only just begun? She struggled for words, but could find none. In the end, did this change anything? No.

"He was my guardian," Angel said quietly at last. The resulting beat of silence seemed to last an eternity.

"You're coming with me. You're too young to stay here on your own." Angel didn't even have time to react as she was dragged away from her home.

_Eric loved me, he really did,_ her mind pleaded to the officer leading her to the police car. But another part of her mind disagreed. This portion felt different. It was not filled with the gold-tinged cheerfulness and love she had been conditioned into. It was darkness, pain, misery, and everything she couldn't get rid of.

_Eric is a monster_

_No he's not_

_Monster father demon lover dying pain he loves you no he doesn't he really doesn't_

"Aaah!" Angel cried out in pain as her mind became more and more tangled. Blue eyes shut, seeing nothing but black as they rolled toward the sky. Jason gasped as he watched the girl fall to the ground, unconscious.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"What happened?" Max hissed into the phone. There was an incredibly long silence that she was starting to not like at all.

"She fainted...don't worry, I've got her. I'll be there in a couple hours. Get the bonfire ready. Is Dylan doing okay?"

"Yeah. Most of his paralysis is gone and he should be fine pretty soon if he doesn't move around too much. Did you get the final ingredient that we need?"

"Don't you trust me?" There was a sigh, and then a click.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Max, why is this stuff turning such a weird color?" Nudge asked. Almost all the ingredients were added. All they had to do was wait for Gazzy to arrive with Angel in tow. "I mean, I've read Harry Potter and strange things happened then, but is it possible for all this to cause it to turn straight into tar?"

"I don't know," Max sighed, only half listening to the dark skinned girl's rambling. She watched the infant children, remembering each of their recent developments all too clearly. Bronson's growth was slowling down just as Adam's was speeding up. Jeb didn't have a clue why Bronson wasn't growing as much, and quickly started reviewing his prediciton charts. Meanwhile, life moved on for the other flock members as the days without Angel quickly increased in number. Ella's baby was a stillborn three days ago due to unknown complications, and she was still grieving for the unnamed child in her room. Dr. Martinez stayed nearby, making sure her daughter was still fed regularly.

As of now, Fang was absently playing with a box of matches and staring into the boiling pot of anti-brainwashing substance that had yet to be officially named. Nudge babbled on about how Iggy's ability to feel colors has made life so much more interesting lately and it was almost like he had never lost his sight. Brianna was growing more distant from everyone, pouring all the love she had into caring for her newborn son despite his obvious differences and accelerated growth that had yet to slow to a more normal pace. Max leaned into Fang's chest, tiredly murmuring something into his ear. Fang gave her the slightest of glances then followed her a safe distance from the bonfire. The couple spoke in the low voices from the School. They appeared to be ignoring their surroundings but the slightest glance in their direction would cause them to move away a little further. Stacey was mysteriously absent from the group, as was per usual these past couple weeks. It was suspected that she was headed into a relapse. Nobody appeared surprised by this.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Iggy wondered, straining his oversensitive ears in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"Who cares? I'd just like to get this process overwith and find out if we can fix Angel once and for all," Gazzy declared as he touched down onto the freshly cut grass. His voice sounded slightly deeper than it had months ago. If he stood next to Iggy, he would be up to the older pyro's shoulder. It was clear that Gazzy looked like he had aged years rather than days in his absence. Or maybe all this time these changes had been happening, and everyone only just now noticed. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at the limp figure in his arms. The already scrawny teen was practically skin and bones. She was so pale that her skin was almost glowing in the brilliant daylight. One last detail that everyone noticed, and worried about: she was wearing a thin gray sweater that did a poor job of covering up the numerous fresh scars all along her arms.

"Here," Gazzy said softly. He let the feather out of his hand, blowing on it hard. The pure white feather, a solitary symbol of their fallen angel, floated so slowly toward the boiling pot that Nudge thought it wouldn't make it. But after an almost hesitation on the edge, it tipped itself inside, never to be seen again. Everyone was completely silent as the boiling suddenly stopped. Max and Fang glanced up from their conversation.

"Get a glass so she can drink a little bit," Iggy suggested to Gazzy, who didn't appear to have even moved the whole time. In less than a minute, he returned with a small plastic cup. The fire was quickly beginning to die without any fuel to keep it going. They only had so much time to save Angel. He tossed it to Nudge, who was sitting closest to the pot. She filled the cup halfway with a now colorless liquid before carefully getting up and walking over to Angel's unconscious body. Nudge got down on her knees and wordlessly tipped the contents into Angel's mouth, making sure that she swallowed every last drop.

"Now we wait," Iggy whispered as Brianna took the now sleepy bird kid infants inside. Gazzy bobbed his head once, but didn't say anything. His eyes were still intensely trained on his sister. The now fifteen year old must have seen something awful on his journey home for him to be acting this way. Then again, ever since Angel's return, he had been more quiet and less attatched to Iggy. Finally, Max and Fang returned, but nobody was paying attention to them.

"You need to be outside with the others," Dr. Martinez insisted as she dragged her daughter toward the dying fire and gathered mutants. Ella started shrieking and tried to fight off her mother, but her lack of eating the past few days made her so much weaker, so her attempts were useless.

"No! No! No!" Ella cried out as she was dropped onto the grass in front of Angel. She instantly dropped her tortured eyes to the ground and refused to look at anyone. Dr. Martinez sat beside her and held her close, but did not force the girl to do anything she didn't want to do. Angel stirred ever so slightly during all of this.

"I think she's waking up," Nudge whispered just loud enough for Iggy to hear her, who happened to be closest to her at the moment. There was a shuddering gasp. Sky blue eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at the sky. Angel contemplated her surroundings. Then she spoke.

"Why aren't I dead yet?"


	22. Chapter 22

_I feel it coming over me  
>I'm still a slave to these dreams<br>Is this the end of everything?  
>Or just a new way to bleed?<em>

_So go and tell all your friends  
>That I'm a failure underneath<br>If it makes you feel like a bigger man  
>But it's my, my heart, my life<br>That you're calling a lie  
>I've played these games before<br>And I can't take anymore_

- New Way To Bleed, Evanescence

**Me: Yeah this is a bonus track from their self titled album. Fantastic song, by the way.**

**Max: Please, not today. Can we just get to the story?**

**Me: First let me say thanks to franchflower for the review. And the past reviewers who think this story deserves more attention than its getting(BraveFlight, LarkatheWhite Wolf you two rock!). I'm greateful for that, and flattered that they think this story is just that good. I think this story has been heading in a strange direction, but now I think I know what I'm doing again.**

**Max: Thank God she's done...where's Nudge?**

**Iggy: *laughs loudly and runs away***

Angel wondered why she had to be so weak. She sat in her room, silently staring at the wall and putting off meal time for as long as possible. Her existence was pitiful. She let him hurt her, so many times, because she never did anything right. Always in the wrong, the dark, the shadows of what was not supposed to be. How much longer would she last like this? Blood continued rushing out of the freshest wound.

"Ange, aren't you going to eat?" Gazzy called, speaking for the first time in hours. "We're all waiting for you."

"I'll catch up later," she replied in a voice that did not sound like herself. She glassily stared at the still bleeding cut on her wrist. The pain had long since been banished from her body, leaving behind an exhausting numbness. Slowly, even for her recombiant DNA, the flow slowed to a stop. She willed the injury to heal into nothingness. It stubbornly remained a barely formed scab for a good five minutes before she gave up and decided to add another layer to hide everything.

"I love this potato salad!" Nudge said happily. "Come on Bronson boy, try some now that your teeth are stong." She attempted for a third time to feed her son some solids. He picked up a handful of potato salad and threw it at Fang, who ducked a little too late and got the full force of the uneaten food. The young child shrieked happily at his projectile victim, causing everyone to burst into laughter at Bronson's antics.

"Well, that's the last time I'm making potato salad," Iggy muttered as Fang wiped off his face without even reacting to what just happened other than making a vague disgusted expression at Bronson. It was at this moment that Angel entered the room. Everyone paused in what they were doing. Max stopped telling her story about the School to her mother, frozen in some angry gesture toward the scientists that tortured her. Jeb inhaled sharply, nearly choking on the half-chewed roll in his mouth. Gazzy suddenly looked up from his barely touched plate, his face undecided between worry and relief. Stacey, Ella, and Brianna abandoned their three way conversation about memoiral service plans. Iggy, of course, was clueless, even as Nudge poked him gently and told him who was in the room.

"Hey, Ange," Max said softly, letting her hands drop into her lap. "Why don't you serve yourself? We're having ham, potato salad, rolls, and some vegetable thing that Mom made earlier." As everyone resumed their previous activities, Gazzy couldn't take his eyes off Angel. She got a plate of food and silently picked at it for ten minutes. Gazzy wondered why she wouldn't eat anything. She mashed up her food. He could see the lack of light in her eyes. Just when he thought she would heal from three years of torture, she went off and got herself captured agian to make things ten times worse. But could he blame her, really? And the only person to blame was dead. Gazzy wanted him to come back to life, just so he could kill the bastard all over again, nice and slow and painful.

"So, then I found my baby wasn't breathing," Ella was saying. He looked up at Max's half-sister. She had never told this story before. "The life I worked so hard to give had given up...the umbilical chord had choked it to death during labor. The doctors were too late in trying to give me a C-section and save it. The baby was a girl. I never named her. But last night I had the most powerful dream about my daughter. She told me to move on and give her a name so she could rest in peace. So, the name I thought of was Rae."

"That's pretty," Fang said softly, just loud enough for Gazzy to hear even though they were sitting several seats apart. Angel had only eaten a few bites of what was on her plate. Gazzy was worried. She was already so thin...she needed to eat. But he knew what conversation would happen if he tried to force her. She only just was brought out of the fog of being controlled so completely by Eric. Maybe she needed time to recover. Gazzy felt a little better with that in mind. It could only get better from here.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Later that day, everyone returned to their respective homes. Stacey and Brianna left with Adam to find a nearby place to stay. They liked being with the flock, but they had some things to work out for the next couple days. Everyone could see the unspoken tension between them. Angel returned to her room, where she knew she felt safest. The door was locked and she immediately laid on the bed.

Her heart was torn in so many places it was hard to believe she was still standing, still breathing, still in one piece. Was this really the end of everything? Eric was dead but her pain was only just beginning. Bruises had yet to fade from her pale skin, fear did not vanish over night. Perhaps it never will. Angel focused on her breathing and waited until it calmed before forcing herself into new thoughts again.

_**Angel is so quiet...**_- Max

_**I wish Angel would say something. That way I'd know this worked.**_- Jeb

_**Angel needs to eat more, she is so thin! Poor girl.**_- Dr. Martinez

_**I wonder if Twilight will be on TV tonight. Oh! Maybe Ella will want to watch it with me. I'm so bored and could use some entertainment.**_- Nudge

_**Gazzy, you're cheating again.**_- Iggy

_**Iggy, stop assuming I'm cheating. Just admit I'm better than you at poker finally.**_- Gazzy

_**Where Milk Maker? Need Milk!**_- Adam

_**No Yucky Food! No!**_- Bronson

It was hard to push the thoughts away. She clutched her head and formed the walls up again until they were mostly gone. This was what she hated about being a mind reader. Sure, the information was useful sometimes, but there was some things she didn't want to know. The things she saw in Eric's mind was enough to give her nightmares, let alone what he actually did to her.

She had to make this end. It wasn't going away. The fear was constantly poisoning her thoughts and forcing her into things everyone else claimed wasn't true. Eric knew the truth, though. He knew she was not a person worth anything on this earth. The flock was better without her. She had watched movies of their pure happiness without her in their lives so many times they happened in the dreams that were not nightmares. Somehow those were worse than the nightmares themselves.

She couldn't do it now. Not with Max and Fang wide awake and possibly being disappointed in every move she made. She had to wait until the safety of night. Angel forced herself to remain as quiet as possible when Max forced the door unlocked and barged in. If Max thought she was asleep, she'd leave her alone. Unfortunately, the leader was a lot smarter than that and just sat there on the bed. Angel held back a sigh. Why can't she just be left alone? Wasn't that better for everyone else?

"Are you okay?" Max asked. She shrugged in reply, not wanting to talk for fear of crying or screaming. She had no idea which one would be worse for Max to deal with.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired." That was the truth. "Can you please let me sleep?"

"In a minute. What is your mind telling you now?"

"Nothing that shouldn't be there..." Angel let her voice trail off. She laid there for a minute in silence. Max had no need for this concern. She was nowhere near close to deserving it.

"Good. The potion worked." Max leaned over and kissed her on the head. Angel held back a wave of tears, remembering when she was a child and how Max did the same thing back then. If only her life had stayed that simple. Of course, things never work out like that. Max left the room. Angel was all alone, just like she wanted. More time passed, but she scarecly noticed due to drifting in and out of consciousness. Flashes of nightmares and memories blended together every time she closed her eyes, causing her to wonder what was real and what made her feel unecessary fear. In the end, it didn't matter, though. It all felt the same to her. She continued drifting further inside herself as an hour turned into two, then three.

It was after ten o'clock when Angel finally pulled out of the half-awake trance and got out of bed. She locked the door again and turned her back to it. Less than ten feet away was a small writing desk. She sat in the chair and stared at a blank sheet of paper. The pen was already in her hand. All she had to do was write. For some reason, even after all this planning, the words didn't want to come. Maybe she couldn't die right either. Then not existing would be pointless. What would happen after that? Her breathing started to increase as her thoughts headed down a very confused path.

She was gripping the pen too tightly now. She had to calm down before someone came in here to pretend to worry about her. It was hard to breathe. Where was the oxygen when she really needed it? Slowly, Angel calmed down and was able to think again. She needed to try again. The pen was broken. Ink was splattered on her hand. None of that mattered, though, when there was this one last act to commit before ending the pain which clearly did not make life worth living.

A fresh pen was now in a much gentler, more confident grip. She wiped her hand on her sweater. It was hot in here but she was not about to reveal anything, even to her own self in this darkened room. They don't understand, but soon they will. Very soon. She just had to get started first. Who deserved to know the reasons why she wanted to disappear forever, out of everyone? Almost instantly, that seemed like a dumb question. Of course. There was only one. Her favorite. Her mother...Max deserved to know. How she handled it, and if she cared, would be well beyond her concern. But giving out the information would be her last act of kindness. She would not fail this time.

_Dear Max,_

Angel wrote shakily, trying not to smear anything. This goodbye had to be perfect. Maybe this was the one thing she was good at. Goodbyes. She had done a lot of them lately. But this one was to be permenant.

_I'm sorry._

A tear rolled down her cheek. A small part of her didn't want to leave, the part of her that knew how much Max loved her like a daughter. But there was no other choice. The darkness would be better for her. She'd be without pain.

_I had to do this. I was never good enough for anything in life. Maybe I'll finally succeed in death. This is not your fault._

Eric would finally be satisfied. She couldn't fight hard enough. He had won.

_Trust me, everything is better this way. Don't try to save me, because I'll only try again sometime later. I am happier going out like this. There is no point in me going on anymore and pretending everything is alright when it's clearly not. I have lost every part of me that I had left. There is no escaping the feelings I deal with daily. At night, it only gets worse, and my spirits sink lower._

More tears followed the first. The words before her began to blur behind a watery curtain of regret and pain. Angel shook slightly as she continued to write.

_Eric's voice is constantly in my head, telling the truth about who I am. I'm worthless, ugly, disobedient, weak, sickly, skittish, undesirable, a waste of space, demonic, slow, stupid, clueless, dramatic, ungrateful, and unworthy of life. Don't try and tell me otherwise._

Quiet sobs escaped her lips, and she struggled to breathe as one flashback after another attacked her already tortured mind. Eric's angry eyes. Injuries, too many of them to count. Insults, most of them accompanied with vulgar words that would make Iggy squirm uncomfortably. And always, the constant sickening fear which nearly choked her every time she made herself fully aware of it.

_I love you like a real mom, Max. I hope you know that. Take that, and keep it close to your heart, because it's all you'll have left of me. Your Angel deserves peace. Let her have it after years of being denied it. Goodbye. I love you._

_Always,_

_Angel_

Her iPod began to play when she accidentally pressed a button after slamming the pen back down onto the desk. A song she hadn't listened to before played. It was nothing more than background noise as Angel searched for her sharpest razor.

_**Save your twisted enemy  
>So you might earn forgiveness<br>You know your whole world is waiting  
>So why can't you speak?<strong>_

Ugly. Stupid. Slice. Blood flowed. The sting on her skin was nothing compared to the stings in her heart, mind, and emptied soul.

_**I feel it coming over me  
>I'm still a slave to these dreams<br>Is this the end of everything?  
>Or just a new way to bleed?<strong>_

Worthless. Wasted life. Soulless. Slice, slice, slice. The blood was a river now, never ever stopping. She didn't mind all that much.

_**So go on and tell all your friends  
>That I'm a failure underneath<strong>_

True. All too true. Slice, slice, slice, slice.

_**If it makes you feel like a bigger man  
>But it's my, my heart, my life<br>That you're calling a lie  
>I've played this game before<br>And I can't take anymore**_

Blood miracuously missed the desk and letter as it continued gushing out of multiple wounds. Angel started to grow dizzy. Did death really take this long to happen? Why was time slowing down?

_**I feel it coming over me  
>I'm still a slave to these dreams<br>Is this the end of everything?  
>Or just a new way to bleed?<strong>_

Angel could feel the world spinning slower and slower as it grew hard to breathe for entirely different reasons. So much red and not enough black. When would it end? Was she going to fail at this, too? The humilation wouldn't be worth it.

_**By drifting far from the edge  
>Freedom, freedom<br>Can't you feel the ground caving in?  
>Freedom<br>Give us a reason to believe again**_

"Max..." Angel whispered. "Goodbye." Everything was slipping away like water in her hands.

_**I feel it coming over me  
>I'm still a slave to these dreams<br>Is this the end of everything?  
>Or just a new way to bleed?<strong>_

Angel let out a gasp as the last of her oxygen left her weakened lungs. Her eyes lifted up to the ceiling. Everything began to still into complete blackness. But there was no pain. Only relief as this life faded away for good. There was the slightest hint of a smile on her lips when her heart beat for the last time. And somewhere, a certain someone was startled into wakefulness, sensing something was terribly wrong.

**AN: This scene was terribly hard to write...not emotionally, because I had already planned this scene previously, but just the words. I had a difficult time making Angel's emotions realistic enough. Let me know what you think.**_**  
><strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Alrighty then! I think I've held you all in suspense long enough. By the way, Amy Lee won 'Best Vocalist' on Revolver Golden Gods last night! Yay! I voted, did you? Amy Lee more than deserved the award in my opinion. ANYWAY...**

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when your dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

- If I Die Young, The Band Perry

The door fell open with a bang just seconds later. Max burst into Angel's room, but immediately halted as she caught sight of Angel's blood-soaked body, the still-playing iPod, and a stained razor. Max felt like time had stopped in that moment. There was no way that was _her_ blood staining the perfectly clean carpet, _her_ eyes having lost the life they deserved to have, _her _pale skin tarnished by violent acts of a sharp blade. It just wasn't possible.

No longer thinking, Max ran to Angel's body and positioned her on the floor. She started performing CPR like she had learned it only yesterday. One and two and three and four and five and six...she had to save Angel. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...she wished this was only a really bad and realistic nightmare. Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two...her vision was blurred with tears. Twenty-nine, thirty, and two breaths. Angel's chest rised limply response. Max checked to see if Angel was breathing. Nothing. She leaned down to try again.

"Max?"

"Not now," Max growled, concentrating on the compressions. Fang leaned against the doorframe. He was barely visible in her poriferal vision. Twenty-nine, thirty, two breaths. Was she too late?

"Max...what happened?"

"Angel tried killing herself is what!" she snapped in reply, trying to hold back her tears as she went through yet another CPR cyle. "Call 911. Now!" Fang made no hesitation in doing as he was told.

"Yeah...my name is...Nick Ride. My, uh, niece attempted suicide a couple minutes ago. We can't seem to revive her." There was a long silence. "Okay. Good. Thanks. See you, then." Fang hung up. Max continued with the CPR. Then, finally, there was something. Angel started breathing on her own.

"Niece, really?" Max muttered, staring at Angel to make sure she remained stable. She was breathing, but just barely. She had lost way too much blood to last much longer. Luckily, Angel remained stable until the ambulance arrived. Fang helped take her outside where the paramedics would deliver her straight to the hospital. He soon returned and brought Max into his arms, who's face was wet with silent tears that she could no longer hold back.

"I can't believe this happened!" she sobbed into his chest.

"We have to wake up and tell Gazzy," Fang murmured. "He'll need to come with us to the hospital." Max wiped her eyes and nodded, regaining her composure. Yes, this was upsetting, but she couldn't stop living. She wouldn't be of any help to Angel's recovery that way.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Dr. Valencia Martinez prided herself in her extensive knowledge of the avian human recombiants. So, when she got the call saying a mutant was in severe condition and she was needed at the local hospital, she knew all what she learned from Jeb would come in handy at last. She drove quickly, knowing this was an emergency. Valencia parked close to the entrance, ignoring the handicapped symbol, and ran into the hospital.

"Dr. Martinez! Room four on floor eight!" a nurse called. The woman nodded, but did not slow her pace. She used the stairs, thinking the exercise would be well worth it in the end. A small part of her kept thinking something was terribly wrong. Her motherly instincts were kicking in. Why? Did she even know the mutant who is gravely injured?

"Finally," Max breathed in relief, standing up. Fang remained sitting, staring at the wall.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Dr. Martinez asked in confusion.

"We heard you were headed here. Dr. Gravely needs your assistance on the surgery. Go to the OR down the hall."

"Wait..."

"No need to worry," a new voice interrupted. Valencia turned to see Jeb standing behind her. "I took care of everything. Angel is all sewed up."

"How did Angel fall so far?" Max asked him sadly. "She dealt with so much worse at the School when she was kidnapped, I'm sure." Jeb sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. In that moment, he actually looked much older than he really was.

"You might want to sit down for this," he said at last. Max slowly sank into her seat. Valencia sat near her. Nudge whispered quietly to Iggy.

"Four years ago, the world had just been saved," Jeb began softly. "But the School was far from finished with the flock, Angel in particular. They had one last test for her, one that may even end up in her eventual death. But that hardly mattered. Everyone was eager to find out what would happen if Angel was put into a situation where she got adopted, and by just anyone. The man they chose...used to be Valencia's husband, who left shortly after Ella Martinez was born." There was a gasp. Valencia realized it came from her.

"Not...him! No!" Valencia cried out involuntarily. Everyone was staring at her. She blushed and looked down at the antiseptic-scented tiles. "Sorry," she muttered, just loud enough for the entire group to hear her. "Continue, Jeb."

"While everyone was celebrating, I took Max and Angel with me, knowing that Max would want to at least say goodbye. The others weren't needed to get involved with the test. My ex-coworker had the necessary things together for the experiment." He took in a shaky breath before continuing with his story. During all of this, Angel was returned to her room. Nobody paid any attention.

"The second everything was put in place, it was agreed that Eric would give Angel doses of a new experimental drug made to observe the effects of severe depression. There was nothing I could have done to prevent it. My hands were tied. By the time I found Angel, it was already too late for her. The drug has been regularly put into her system for four years. It's going to take much longer for it to fade away."

"How is she not addicted to it?" Gazzy spoke up.

"She is, in a way," Jeb replied. "That is why Angel resorted to self-harm, in order to get rid of all the sensations she was feeling. It had little to do with her situation. I'm sure, if she had stayed longer, she would have suffered from issues but she had these symptoms right from the beginning."

"How much of it is how she naturally feels, though?" Iggy asked. "It can't all be from the drug."

"That we'll have to determine once we can get the drug out of her system."

"How'd you figure this out, anyway?" Nudge said suspiciously. "I mean, I believe you and all, but this seems pretty sudden."

"Because, I took the liberty of examining Eric's home after his death. There was a syringe filled with a substance I wasn't familiar with at all."

"There are no injection sights on her arm," Max pointed out. "Wouldn't she have noticed?"

"Eric was a talented man. He had his ways of hiding things like you wouldn't believe. I know...he used to work at the School with me. He helped create a few of the flock members sitting here before me." The resulting silence was deafening.

"Now what do we do?" Gazzy asked in a small voice.

"We help Angel any way we can. The concoction made things majorly worse, because you put evil in there. Not one of my best ideas, but this situation is fixable. All that we have to do is give her a daily dose of this." Jeb held up a large bottle of some inky substance. "I call it Life Giver, because what it does is allow the person to take their life back and feel their true emotions, thoughts, anything that was surpressed by any sort of programming."

"Alright, then..." Max sighed. "Let's try to save her. Is it too late, though, since she tried killing herself?"

"I don't know. Let's make sure she pulls through." It still hadn't completely sunk in that even after all these years, the School still wasn't done controlling their lives in any way they could. The hours passed. Occassionally, someone would get up and see if Angel had woken up yet.

Valencia wearily checked her watch some hours later. It was past three in the morning. She had to be at work in less than four hours for the early shift. There was no way she was about to go to work with all this going on. She left Martha, her co-worker, a message saying she didn't feel well and would take the day off.

"Guys..." Max's voice warbled as she exited the room for the fourth time. "If none of us gave Angel a blood transfusion, what is that stuff in the IV the nurse put in there?" Jeb ran into the room and gasped. It was the substance from Eric's house! But how? And why did it look so much like blood? He ripped the IV out of Angel's skinny wrist. He quickly checked the contents. It was on slow drip, so hopefully she didn't get more than a few ounces into her blood stream...Jeb looked at her vitals. Everything looked fine. Her heart beat was a little slow, but it was nothing serious. He breathed a sigh of relief and left again.

"It's all right. I don't think she was given much more," Jeb announced. "Everyone should go home and get some rest. Especially you, Valencia. You look exhausted."

"Dylan..." Ella whispered as she left the hospital ten minutes later. "Can we sleep in the same bed tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Dylan replied.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Cold. Angel felt so cold. Deep within she could feel a very different self, lost and alone. That self wondered when she was ever coming out again. Cold. So cold. The world was dark and heavy with this coldness. She didn't even try fighting it, that was how much it hurt. Angel slipped downward and forgot the importance of trying to open her eyes.

Time apparently didn't mean anything. The coldness was not going away anytime soon. But it felt less heavy when Angel became aware of herself again. Nothing was making any sense. _Please, you have been told a lie. Set the lies free!_ the other self cried out. Angel couldn't obey even if she tried. She was just so tired and cold.

Frozen in place. There was nothing she could do about her surroundings. She tried to take off the weight all around, but as soon as it decreased, it began to multiply. The heaviness was almost painful. She twisted around in the darkness, looking for an escape. Again, her half-alive consciousness began to lift away, peeling off and revealing another layer hidden underneath.

_This is not you. You are stronger than this. Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you see what they have done? Were you truly that blind? Or was something in your way of that sight?_ Angel tried to reply but found that darkness swirling faster and faster. It was trying to take over. Should she let the other self take over? This darkness was feeling more and more like a stranger. A demon pretending to be a friend and the truth.

_Go on, let me come back. I am the truth. I am...who you really are. You have been hidden away for far too long! You just might be broken beyond repair. Don't put this off any longer._ I am trying, trying, she thought. But I can't move. I can't speak or fight. I am too weak. She was completely powerless to the pain...

More time passed, but she didn't pay any attention to the stretches of nothingness. Finally, she found herself going through patterns. Whenever she tried to shove her way to the surface, she'd be shoved down again, but not completely. She was slowly gaining ground, though. The layers of dark pain were starting to lessen, and the more they did, the clearer her mind got and the lighter she felt.

Then suddenly, whatever was in her mind starting fighting back with a vengance. Angel silently screamed as flashes of memories, false and true, began taking over. Eric, lovingly hugging her and rewarding her. Eric, causing her pain every moment of her life. What was truth, what was a lie? Eric loved her, no he didn't. Angel twisted away from the flashes, knowing trying to work this out would only end up confusing her.

_No! Don't give up! Please! This will only mean death for you, don't you see? Try to see what is true. I will set the lies and free you from those chains that have held us back. Four years and it still has yet to come to an end..._

She stopped trying to make sense of anything. Fighting this was too hard. Angel wanted to sleep. She couldn't do this anymore. There was no hope in the waking world. Too much evil to counteract. Here, in the dark, it was safe. She'd be happier and more free than she ever was out in the bright colors and pain of the waking world.

Did the world ever care about what she wanted, though? No. Everyone thought they knew what was best for her. She didn't want that to happen anymore. She wanted to make her own decision for once. Didn't she get along just fine on her own? Didn't she have her own way of dealing with the pain? _But it's _wrong. That thought caught her off guard. _Wrong?_ Releasing the pain through knoves and blood to be able to breathe at long last? There was no other way. The voices caused pain. Pain was the last thing she needed, not after everything she went through to help Max save the world.

_You always have a choice._ Not anymore. She ignored the voice trying to 'save' her and continued to let the darkness oppress her. She felt herself falling down, down, down...would she ever get back up again? Did she even want to open her eyes one last time to say goodbye? Well, what difference did it make? Nobody cared. _Max cares. Gazzy cares. Nudge and Iggy and all the others care. They always did, you know._ Stop! Let me make my own decision, she thought. _As you wish...I will always be waiting for when you make up your mind._

Once again there was a period of nothingness. Then, Angel decided to fight one last time. If there was more pain than happiness in trying to free herself from this cage of darkness, then she'd let herself disappear forever. Breathe. Climb. Pain, pain pain. Release of a chain. That was the pattern. Breathe. Climb. Pain. Pain. More pain. Angel couldn't breathe. She didn't even notice herself getting lighter that time. But after she did, it felt oh so _good_. Like being cleaned up from the inside out. Breathe. Climb. Pain pain pain pain pain pain...this time it wouldn't stop. She tried to get a bearing of it, but it was too much. Too strong. It had four years of gaining strength. She'd had only seconds, minutes, days, however long this darkness had lasted. Not even a drop in the bucket.

That was the moment Angel decided to drift away. Forever. She was done. It wasn't meant to be...

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

"Jeb, it's not working!" Max cried out as he injected another dose of the Life Giving serum.

"It's only been a few months, Maximum," Jeb sighed. "Give it a little more time. She's been fed these lies for four years and they aren't going away over night." But even as he said it, he could see how hopeless the case was. The more they tried, the more Angel slipped away. There were a few times when she showed a little life, but other than that she remained stubbornly comatose.

"Stop lying to me," Max spat as she took Angel's lifeless hand in hers. "Angel is going to die, even Gazzy knows, and he was the one in denial the longest! Just...let us say goodbye before letting the nurse pull the plug tonight." Jeb sighed and nodded. Perhaps Max knew what was best for Angel after all.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

Nudge was the first to enter the room to say goodbye. She was all alone with Angel. For a minute, she couldn't think of anything to tell Angel. But then when she started speaking, it was hard to stop. The emotion was a lot to handle.

"Angel, promise me that you'll be happy wherever it is your soul goes. I know you have a soul, I'm pretty sure we all do. But wherever you go, whatever you do after, please come and visit somehow. I'll miss you lots. You were so cute as a little kid. I remember that day we went to go pick strawberries. I wish I could have stopped you. But we wanted to make you happy...you were only six for crying out loud! Just be happy. That's all I want for you." Nudge got up and left, tears streaming down her face.

Iggy was next. He sat in silence next to Angel's bed even longer, listening to the silence around him. Angel's breathing and the machines continually beeping were the only sounds he could hear. He tried to remember the last thing he had said to Angel, but miserably failed. It had been so long since he spoke to her, and even longer since he had 'seen' her as herself. Now he never would.

"I'll miss your voice," Iggy whispered, fighting back tears. He was a man, and men don't cry. At least, not in front of others. "Your voice was so sweet, like an angel. That's why we named you Angel. I'll miss you a whole lot." He stroked her cold hand once and left the room without another word. Gazzy came in later, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there, then just before walking back out, he lightly kissed his sister on the forehead and whispered an apology. Ella and Dylan also visited, but they didn't stay long to say their goodbyes.

Max couldn't even enter the room. Saying goodbye was not something she was good at. While everyone else visited Angel for the last time, she wrote a brief letter summing up the thoughts she couldn't say aloud. She carefully folded it and laid it next to Angel's bed. Shortly afterward, everyone began to leave. Ony Valencia Martinez remained behind. She walked over to where Max had left the letter.

_Angel, my baby,_

_I know you'll probably never read this but just know that I'll always love you. I raised you myself and you'll always be like my daughter. Angel, I'm so proud of you and how strong you have been in fighting back against the School. When I realized what damage had been done to you by Eric I was angry like you wouldn't believe. I was ready to tear walls down and rip Eric's face apart. But I couldn't do that. Because that wouldn't have fixed a thing._

_Remember, if you keep your heart and soul alive, we can always find one another. You can fly without wings._

_Love,_

_Max_

"Oh, Max..." Valencia whispered brokenly. Beep, beep, beep...the heart monitor was slowing down. Her time was coming very soon now. "I wish this didn't have to happen." She turned and walked away, making sure to leave the letter exactly as she had found it.

Angel passed away on August fourth, 2016, at 3:42 A.M. This time there was no saving her. Meanwhile, Jeb Baletcher sat in his room, wondering where things had gone wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: La de da Saturday was the best night ever! OMG Amy Lee is amazing.**

**Max: *facepalm* I give up...**

**Me: *forces Max to listen to Evanescence***

**Max: I'd give you my opinion but I'd start to sound like Nudge when she rambles on about Twilight. Maybe later when Fang's not eavesdropping.**

**Fang: How did you know I was even here?**

**Max: I'm special.**

_I'm sorry  
>Nothing can hold me<br>I adore you still  
>But I hear them calling<br>And nothing can hold me_

- Swimming Home, Evanescence

_Five years later..._

Max softly hums to herself, absently striking random keys on the piano that soon turns into a familiar tune that she has played four times before. Every year on _that day_, she is compelled to give Angel a tribute through music. Each time, without fail, she wakes up early and plays. And every time, Fang is taken back to when everything changed...

_"Can't go on like this," Gazzy muttered after the funeral. "I'm off to see things, you know. Maybe I'll go back to that thug group if I can find them." He flew off, never to be seen again. Ella clung to Dylan's indifferent, stiff form as tears ran down her cheeks._

_"I'm infertile now, Ells, I'm sorry," he murmured. "We can try adopting a child, if you want."_

_"But I want our first to be yours!" she wailed. Dylan sighed, but let her get his nice polo shirt all wet anyway._

They hardly saw one another after that. Fang barely remembered any other details. Max started taking piano lessons. He didn't even find out until one Thursday afternoon she was away and he discovered sheet music in the piano room. He silently rolled out of bed and followed the familar route to the piano room.

Meanwhile, Max still sat at the piano, gathering the courage to play. It didn't get any easier with time. In fact, it got worse. The guilt. The pain. The memories that would never become more. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as she remembered her being put into the ground forever. _Stay low...soft dark and dreamless..._Instantly, her fingers knew what to do before she did. She gently stroked the beginning notes, lost in thought. Finally, a song came to mind. And as she played, she softly sang to herself the first song that had permenantly become part of her internal soundtrack of surviving the pain.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Surpressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><em> 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

Her eyes were so blurred with tears that she nearly missed the lowest note.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasent dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still here with me<br>I've been alone all along_

Her fingers flew across the glossy plastic keys without fail, her eyes no longer wet with the pain of loss and memories as she approached the final chorus. Fang stood in awe, admiring his wife's skills. As she played the next song, he remembered that first year he had left her, too lost in his own pain to deal with helping with hers.

_(I will wander till the end of time, torn away from you...)_

_I pulled away to face the pain  
>I close my eyes and drift away<em>

_Over the fear that I will never find a way  
>To heal my soul<br>And I will wander till the end of time, torn away from you_

_My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us  
>From sorrow's hold<em>

Max sung the words louder this time, moving with the beat of the music.

_(Over my heart...)_

_I can't go on living this way  
>But I can't go back the way I came<em>

_Chained to this fear that I will never find a way  
>To heal my soul<br>And I will wander till the end of time, half alive without you_

_My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us_

_Change  
>Open your eyes to the light<br>I denied it all for so long, oh so long  
>Say goodbye<br>Goodbye_

_My heart is broken  
>Release me, I can't hold on<br>Deliver us_

_My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us_

_My heart is broken  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<br>Deliver us  
>From sorrow's hold<em>

Max was breathing very hard as she ended this song. She sat there for a minute, recollecting her thoughts. Fang silently bowed his head in guilt, lost in memories of wandering the country alone, grieving for Angel.

"That first year was hard," Max said without turning around. "You have no idea what I went through while I was pregnant with Mia." Fang winced, getting the picture just in her tone of voice, hollow and regretful.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"Sorry won't fix the past," she said tiredly. "But I can't move on, no matter what I do." The window suddenly blew open then, scattering all of Max's sheet music. Fang hurriedly gathered it and stuffed it gently into the piano bench, where it would be safe from harm. As he shifted his gaze to the window, a single, pure white feather floated into the room. It gently landed on the middle C note of the grand piano.

_'Don't worry I'm happy'_

"Did you hear something?" Max asked. Fang shrugged, but he could have sworn he heard Angel's voice, however faint it might have been. Somebody laughed, quietly and far away. He would recognize her laugh anywhere. It soon faded, though, and nothing more happened.

"I think we'll be okay, Fang." Max managed a rare smile for him. "I don't feel so lost anymore. Maybe Angel healed us."

_Could there be such thing as magic?_ Fang wondered as Max turned back to the piano. He had no idea. Maybe he should just accept what happened and move on. But for the remainder of the day, that strange yet healing experience was on his mind.

_Maximum Ride Maximum Ride Maximum Ride_

The feather had gone on quite the journey, but it was here to stay. It remained sitting there on the middle C key. A light was bathed in the room long after its occupants had left. There was the slightest shimmer, and a faint, almost otherworldy figure appeared in the piano room. Thirteen year-old Angel blinked rapidly several times before she was solid once again.

"Finally got my wings," she murmured, smiling slightly. She extended her wings, which were lighter in weight than the ones she had in life.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where are you going?" Fang asked after Max was done with dinner that evening.

"I want to put that feather somewhere safe," she replied. "I can't just let it sit there. Mia is feeling better, right? You should check on her. I already did a couple hours ago." She turned and went into the piano room...and recieved the shock of her life.

(AN: Should I end it here? Haha, nah...)

"Am I dreaming?" Max asked softly, staring at Angel, who looked exactly the same, except now she had a small smile on her face and had no marks on her body.

"No," Angel replied happily. "I'm an angel now! Look, I got my wings like you mentioned in the letter!" Max felt all the breath leave her body. She remembered her mom saying Angel had died before getting to even see the letter. How could she have possibly have known about it, then? It was impossible. This whole thing was impossible. And yet she was here...

"You're really an angel?" Max said breathlessly.

"It would be hard to make this up." Max couldn't argue with that statement and decided to spend the short silence that followed gazing at Angel's wings. They seemed to be glowing with a light that was very ethereal, otherworldy almost. They were still that same pure white angelicness, though, just a lot lighter and clearly not the ones she had been born with.

"I'm sorry for being away so long," Angel said quietly. "But I'm here now, and anytime you need me, I will come." She vanished in a whirl of light and was gone. Max sank to the floor and burst into sobs that were a mixture of pain and relief.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Max sniffled, quickly wiping her tears and getting off the floor.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"How's Mia?" she asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Max, come on...tell me what happened in here," Fang said seriously.

"Angel's back," Max whispered. "She really is back." Fang stared at her like she had lost her mind. But he looked past his wife and noticed the feather was gone, though he was sure Max hadn't even moved it. But he had to make sure.

"Where's the feather?" She spun around and noticed it was gone as well.

"I..don't know," Max replied. "It was there just a minute ago but then Angel left..." Fang frowned, but didn't say anything.

"She was really here?" he said after a beat of silence.

"Yes. And she will return any time we want." Fang pulled Max into a hug.

"Thank God for that, then."

"Yes. She finally found her wings." They stayed like that for a long time. Far away, an angel was smiling, happy at long last._  
><em> 


End file.
